Jac's new family
by jacnaylor1998
Summary: This is the sequel to my other fanfic 'London' Based around Jac, Jonny, their daughter and Mo and Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to my other fanfic 'London.' You don't have to have read 'London' (but please check it out :)) but all you need to know is that. Jac and Jonny got together whilst she was pregnant and stayed together. This is set just over 8 years in the future where Jac and Jonny have had their little (well eight year old) girl, Emma Naylor-Maconie. (They're not married by the way.) But for my future storyline to work, you'll have to pretend that Jac was 30 during the London fanfic, and now she's 38. And you'll also have to ignore the current storyline about Jac's baby having a CDH.**

**I wrote this due to the really positive feedback of London and several requests for a sequel!**

It was 8pm on a Sunday and on the Friday, Emma had broken up for half term. The plan was that during the week, Jac and Jonny would take her to work with them but it was a Sunday so Jonny had the day off and was at home with Emma.

Jac however was at work and in theatre with Mo and Elliot when the theatre phone started ringing. A scrub nurse picked it up.  
"Miss Naylor, it's for you."  
"Put it on speaker please." Jac said as she used suction to clear the chest cavity for Mo. Elliot was observing the two of them completing and complex procedure together.

"What is it?" Jac shouted.  
"Jac, it's Jonny. I think Emma's started her period." Jonny stated and the entire theatre team looked awkwardly at Jac, especially Mo as she tried not to laugh because she couldn't wait to see how Jac would deal with this.  
Jonny obviously didn't know that the phone was on speaker.  
"Take it off speaker." Jac demanded sternly. The scrub nurse pressed a button and pressed the phone against Jac's ear.

"What do you mean you _think_, she's started?"  
"Well, she's bleeding."  
"Is she alright?" Jac asked as she avoided peoples eyes and used a tool to pull apart the chest.

"She says she's fine but she wants her mum. I gave her a pad out of your things under the bed and she used the instructions on the pack." Jonny stated.  
"Is she in pain?" Jac asked awkwardly as Mo and Elliot continued to watch her deal with the situation.  
"Yeah but I've given her paracetamol."  
"Right um, Miss Effanga and Professor Hope you'll have to take over." Jac stated. "Jonny, I'll leave work now. Just tell her I'll be home as soon as I can. Can you you put her on the phone?"  
"I could but, she's not really in the talking mood, I don't think."  
"Right, I won't be long. Bye."  
"Bye."

The nurse took the phone away and Jac stepped away from the table. "Sorry Elliot but you'll have to take over." Jac admitted as she pulled her gloves off.

"Is Emma alright?" Mo asked caringly about her god daughter.  
"Um, yeah I just need to get back to them. Can you cover for me today?"  
"Sure." Mo smiled as Jac left the theatre.

**If i get 10 reviews, I'll update again tonight :)**


	2. Chapter 2

8:20pm  
Fifteen minutes later, Jac walked into their 4 bedroom home. They had moved into a four bedroom house when Emma's nursery in Jac's flat had gotten too small for them. They also needed a spare room because quite often, Mo spent the night round having a childish sleepover with Jonny like best friends do when they're little. They then had Emma's room, Janny's room, a spare room for Mo and a spare room which contained loads of things that they never used anymore.

She walked into the kitchen to find Jonny sipping a cup of tea.  
"She's in her room. By the way, she asked what a period is and I said I'd leave it to mummy to explain so you may have a few questions coming your way." Jonny whispered.

"Okay. Come up with me; it'll make her see it's not such an embarrassing thing." Jac replied and he followed Jac up the stairs. Really, Jac just wanted Jonny there for support. Quickly, Jac popped into their bedroom and she opened the draw under her bed. Jac grabbed the pink book and and two new pack of pads that she had bought a few months ago for this event.

* * *

Jonny let Jac enter first. She saw her little girl, who was now growing up, sitting on her bed looking out of the window, thinking. She had red, wavy hair the reached just below her shoulders. She definitely had her mother's bone structure and her father's beautiful eyes however, that didn't stop her from giving anyone the infamous Naylor glare.

"Emma?" Jac began to get her attention. "I got these for you." Jac said as she held up the two packs of pads and then she put them in Emma's top draw.

"When do I change it?" She murmured. Jac caught on that she meant the pads.

"As often as you need to. Most people change it every 3 or 4 hours." Jac explained as she sat on Emma's bed, leaning against the head board. Jac picked up Emma and sat her on her lap, then Jonny sat next to them. So they were a cozy little family on Emma's small bed.

"I got you this." Jac said as she handed Emma a fairly thin book about periods and puberty. "Do you want to read it yourself or do you want to go through it with us?" Jac asked softly. She knew that Emma's excellent reading skills for her age could manage a book of that size in ten minutes but she thought that it might help for her and Jonny to be there to answer any questions she might have.

"can you read it to me?" She asked sweetly.

"sure." Jac said, though she had rather taken her by surprise.

* * *

After a while, Jac and Jonny had taken turns reading alternate pages and they soon finished the book.  
"Mummy, do your periods hurt?" She asked sweetly and confidently. Jac was happy that she was so open with both her and Jonny. However, the question caused Jac to glance at Jonny because they both knew that due to her endometriosis, she had extremely painful periods. But she could deal with them because Jonny was always there for support. He gave Jac a small smile.

"Yeah they do a bit." Jac said softly.  
"Do yours Daddy?" She asked. Jac and Jonny tried very hard not to burst out laughing and they didn't even let out a peep before Jonny answered.  
"No sweetheart. Only girls have periods. Boys don't have them." He answered simply.

"Does that mean auntie Mo has them?"  
"Yes." Jonny replied, that wasn't a question he was expecting though he was expecting some odd questions after all, Emma was always inquisitive.

"Oh. You know that bit in the book about mood swings?"  
"Yes." Jonny replied.  
"Do I have mood swings?" Emma asked innocently.  
"Sometimes. But don't you worry, your ones are nothing compared to Mummy's mood swings!" Jonny joked. Jac playfully nudged him with her elbow which made Jonny moan jokily in pain and Emma giggled a little.

"Right, come on i think it's bed time for you two." Jonny said as Jac and Emma yawned simultaneously. Jac slipped out from underneath Emma and tucked her into bed. "If you want me in the night, just come and wake me up okay?" Jac whispered softly and Emma nodded. Jac give her a quick peck on the forehead before she left her room and turned the light off.

Jonny was already in his pyjamas so once they entered their room, Jac quickly got changed whilst Jonny went in the bathroom. Then she went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and slipped into bed besides Jonny.

"Don't you think it's a bit early for her to start?" Jonny whispered sleepily as he laid on his side, looking at Jac who was laying on her back.

"No, I started when I was eight."  
"Right. Well that went a whole lot better than I was expecting."  
"Mm. Speaking of expecting... Look it's _really_ unlikely and I thought it was probably early menopause but I'm late and... I've just been really tired the last few days and... oh I don't know I'm probably just being silly." Jac blurted out as she stared at the ceiling.

"No you're not being silly. I'll get you a test tomorrow and we can do it during our break. I'll get Mo to watch Emma for a while." Jonny replied as he smiled. He would have to get Mo to look after Emma because they were taking her to work tomorrow. And it would be best for Jac if it was just the two of them when she did the test. What he wouldn't give to have another child with Jac...

"Jonny don't get your hopes up will you." Jac more stated than asked. "You know what the chances are."  
"I know. How late are you?"  
"Just over a week I think."  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" Jonny said softly.  
"I only realised when you told me about Emma in theatre. Which by the way was on speaker and Mo and Elliot were in theatre with me." Jac stated. Emma had spent a lot of time at Holby hospital because Jac refused to get a baby sitter. Whenever she had time off of schools or holidays, Emma would come to work with them.

"Oops. But it's fine, Elliot and Mo wouldn't say anything to her anyway. Night." Jonny whispered as Jac laid on her side and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She laid there, wondering if it was possibly for there to be a new life inside her. She was sure it was impossible now because it was a miracle that Emma was ever conceived.

But she still had an overwhelming sense of hope that she would be a mother to two rather than one. It was odd, despite the fact that she knew the odds of having another baby, she still wanted it so much.

**Thanks for reading, please review and I think that the result of the test may surprise you. Or not :/ it depends what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight.  
Jac and Jonny were both awoken by Emma. She slipped under the white duvet and squeezed between Jac and Jonny until she was in between them.  
"Mummy?" Emma whispered.  
"Mm." Jac mumbled sleepily.  
"My tummy hurts again." Emma whispered as she curled up in a small ball and rested her head on Jac's collar bone.

Quickly, Jonny slid out of bed and into the kitchen. He soon returned with a plastic beaker with water in, a pack of paracetamol and Jac's hot water bottle.  
"Here, swallow this." Jonny whispered. Emma slowly sat up and swallowed the tablet with a sip of water.

Once she'd swallowed it, she curled back up again and snuggled into Jac's chest. Jonny gently placed the hot water bottle against Emma's tummy and Jac held it in place. Jac stayed awake for nearly fifteen minutes as she wanted to make sure that Emma got back to sleep again. Once she was sure she was asleep, Jac let herself fall asleep which didn't take long.

* * *

6:30am Monday.  
Jac's alarm went off and it woke up her, Jonny and Emma. Emma was more of a morning person than her parents so she sat up and smiled a little as she watched her parents groggily get up. She slid off of the bed but as she walked around the bed towards the door, she saw two small red patches where she had been laying.

Jac and Jonny saw them at the same time and Jonny pulled the duvet over the mark to hide it.  
"I'm really sorry." Emma said sincerely, Jonny saw the tears build up in her eyes and he was shocked. He couldn't even remember the last time she had cried.

"Hey, don't be it's fine. Its happened to mummy plenty of times. Hasn't it?" Jonny said as he knelt in front of Emma.  
"Of course it has." Jac lied convincingly.

"Why doesn't Mummy go and get the shower running for you and you can get changed for today. I'll change the sheets and make us all a nice smoothie for breakfast yeah?" Jonny suggested as he wiped the two tears that had escaped Emma's eyes.

She nodded so Jac guided her out of the room and towards the bathroom.

* * *

It got to just before 8am and Jac was running around the house like a lunatic whilst Emma and Jonny stood waiting at the door.  
"Jonny, where's my phone?"  
"How am I supposed to know?" Jonny shrieked which made Emma giggle even more.

"Wait. I put it on charge in my office yesterday."  
"Great, can we go now? Because were going to be late!" Jonny shouted as Jac quickly locked the back door. Jac glared at Jonny because he was so calm and they left the house for work.

* * *

Soon after arriving at work, Jac and Jonny were paged to go into theatre.  
"Mo, can you look after Emma for an hour while we're in theatre? She's sleeping in my office." Jac stated.  
"Yeah sure." Mo smiled. She put down her patient's file at the nurses station and walked into Jac's office.

**Thanks for reading, the more review I get the quicker I'll update :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**8:30am, 20 minutes later.**

Emma woke up and it took a few moments before she remembered that she was in her mum's office. Mo was sitting at Jac's desk on her phone when Emma realised that in the morning's rush she'd forgotten something.

"Where's my mum?" Emma asked as she stood up.  
"She's in theatre." Mo replied.  
"Oh... Where's Dad?"  
"He's in theatre with her. Why?" Mo asked.  
"I need the toilet."  
"I can take you."  
"No, I want mummy." Emma stated which shocked Mo a little. Mo had taken Emma to the toilets many times before and she was fine. But then Mo remembered what Jonny had said on the phone in theatre yesterday and understood why she wanted Jac.

"I can wait outside." Mo said kindly meaning she wouldn't go into the room or wait outside her cubicle, she would wait outside the ladies door.

"Did mum tell you?" Emma snapped. Mo was surprised, for 8 years old she caught on quick; she must've gotten her mum's brains.  
"No. When your dad rang mum in theatre, the phone was on speaker. But don't worry, it was only me and mummy in there." Mo explained softly, she ignored the fact about the scrub nurses and Elliot to make her feel better.

"So come on, let's go to the toilet." Mo said as she held her hand out.  
"No I-I... Mum was in a rush this morning and... I forgot my pads." Emma whispered. Mo nodded and took Emma's hand in hers.  
"Come on, I've got some in my locker."

* * *

A minute later, Mo opened her locker with Emma behind her. She rummaged through her hand bag until she found a square, patterned tin. She was about to hand it to Emma but something had caught her eye.  
"What's that?" Emma asked as she went on her tip toes and pointed to a small white object.  
"It's a tampon." Mo replied awkwardly, she knew there were going to be questions coming next.  
"What does it do?"  
"Some girls use it for their period instead of a pad. It goes inside of you." Mo explained in simple terms.

"Does mummy use tampons?" Emma asked. Mo smirked, where did she come up with all these questions?  
"I'm not sure, you'll have to ask her." Mo said as she guided Emma towards the toilets and handed her the tin. "You can keep the tin." Mo whispered as she opened the toilet door for Emma and stood outside for her.

**Thanks for reading, it will get better I promise, i just need to build the story up first. This is the first story ive written ahead (usually I just write a chapter and upload) but something big will happen on chapter 10 and I hope you'll like it :) Please review and I'll update faster x**


	5. Chapter 5

9:10am

Jac and Jonny had just come out of theatre and for the first time since arriving at work, they had some free time. They both went back to their office where Mo and and Emma were watching a movie on Jac's computer. Mo was sat in Jac's chair and Emma was on her lap cross legged.

"Are you two going to be alright for a little while? Me and Mummy have to go to a meeting." Jonny lied. Emma half heartedly nodded as she stayed focused on the screen. Mo knew there wasn't a meeting but she was sure that she would find out what they were up to later so she nodded and Jac and Jonny left.

* * *

Jac and Jonny entered the oncall room. Jonny locked the door behind them and Jac walked straight into the toilet as she took the box out of her pocket and closed the toilet door behind her.

* * *

After a minute, Jac came out and handed the test to Jonny. The whole time it stayed concealed by their hands.  
"Have you seen it?" Jonny asked quietly as they both sat on the bed. Jac shook her head. "Ready?" Jonny asked softly. Jac paused for a few moments before gently nodding.

The wait was killing Jac whilst Jonny looked at the stick.

**Duh... Duh... Duuuhhhh! What do you think the result will be? Please review; when I get up to 50, I'll update :)**


	6. Chapter 6

It took a few seconds, though it seemed like hours, before Jonny whispered, "Negative."

Jonny was heart broken. Although Jac had told him not to, he had got his hopes up. And he felt even worse when he saw Jac's disappointed face. He forced a small smile, put his arm around Jac's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. They both knew that they wanted the result to be positive, though they would never admit it to each other.

* * *

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Jac spoke.  
"I'd better go and check on Emma." Jonny knew that Emma would be fine with Mo but Jac just wanted to get back to normal and ignore what had just happened.

"Hey." Jac said as she forced a smile as she entered her office. She could really do with an early night because she was so tired. This is it, she thought, the menopause is starting.  
"Mum?"  
"Yeah." Jac said as she rubbed her eyes a little.  
"Do you use tampons?" Emma asked as Mo rocked her a little on Jac's chair. Jac looked up at Mo and Mo shrugged her shoulders.  
"Sometimes. Why?" Jac said sadly. If she was going through the menopause, she wouldn't be using them for much longer.  
"I was just wondering."  
"Yeah well don't." Jac muttered. Mo heard her and looked up at Emma who luckily, didn't appear to have heard it.  
"Can Auntie Mo stay round tonight? And can we make cupcakes and then watch a DVD?" Emma asked sweetly.

"As long as you're quiet; I think mummy needs an early night." Jac explained as she changed her mood due to Mo's glare. She knew it wasn't fair to take it out on Emma, so smiled at her daughter and left the office.

* * *

7pm  
Jac, Jonny, Emma and Mo all returned to their house after they had spent, for Jac an agonising, hour picking up Mo's overnight things and going to tescos to get the ingredients for Emma and Mo's favourite cupcake recipe.

"Right, I'm going to bed." Jac sighed as soon as she got into the front door. She began making her way up the stairs when Jonny stopped her.  
"You not want any dinner? I was going to order pizza." He smiled. Jac shook her head and continued up the stairs.

They made their way to the living room, Jonny ordered pizza whilst him and Mo were on the sofa, and Emma sat on the floor watching TV.

"Whats wrong with Jac?" Mo whispered.  
"I- she... It's complicated. But... I think she's hitting menopause early." Jonny whispered. Mo awkwardly nodded in response.

* * *

Minutes later, Emma was getting uncomfortable on the floor so she went and sat on the sofa in between Jonny and Mo.  
"Is mummy ill?" Emma asked innocently to both of them.  
"No. She's just tired and needs an early night." Jonny lied.

"No I mean in general, is she ill?" Emma repeated.  
"What makes you say that?" Jonny whispered as he tried to make sure Jac wouldn't hear them.

"Well sometimes Mummy's really quiet and then you send me up to bed early because you say she doesn't feel well. And sometimes I come down to get some water and I find mummy sitting on your lap crying while you rub her tummy." Emma explained. Jonny looked at Mo who awkwardly forced a smile.

"Well... you know that tummy ache you had last night?"  
"Yes."  
"Mummy really bad versions of them because some people have worse pain than others and painkillers don't always work." Jonny explained softly. Jac had forced Jonny to agree to not tell Emma about her endometriosis when she was pregnant with her and he assumed that the agreement still stood.

* * *

8:30pm  
They had had their pizza, made the cupcakes, and now they were watching a film. Jonny couldn't help but let the thoughts about Jac's test result float around his brain. They hadn't talked about the result, the only time they had spoken was when other people were around to ensure they didn't look suspicious.

"Right, you two keep it down and don't stay up too late. I'm going to bed." Jonny croaked. As he gently picked Emma off of his lap and placed her next to Mo.

"Night Daddy." Emma smiled.  
"Night sweetheart." Jonny replied as he pecked her forehead and made his way to bed.

* * *

Soon, Jac and Jonny were lying in bed. Despite her being in bed for well over an hour. Jac still hadn't gotten to sleep.

"You know, we could try again for another baby and not use protection. And if you don't get pregnant then nothing's lost." Jonny suggested.

"Not tonight. Please." Jac pleaded sleepily.  
"No, no no! I didn't mean tonight; Mo's downstairs!" Jonny replied.

"Yeah, like that's stopped us before." Jac stated. "Remember when I was pregnant and we were stuck in London?"  
"How could I forget? You got horny so we had sex in the sofa with Elliot next door." He joked quietly.

**Thanks for reading! I might update again tonight, I'm not sure yet (but some review might make me make my mind up *wink wink* :)**

**Don't forget what I said before; there's a storyline that I think you'll all like that starts on chapter 10 :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**1 Week later, 3pm**

Jonny was balancing Emma on his hip as he sung 'We're going on a doctor hunt, we're gonna catch a ginger one, we are scared we are scared!'

It was a Friday night and Mo was coming round Jac and Jonny's again because Emma wanted to have a girls nights in as Mo had suggested. Mo had organised, for herself, Jac and Emma, face masks and home done manicures and pedicures. Which surprisingly, Jac had agreed to for the sake of Emma.

They were walking around Darwin trying to find a Jac who had disappeared for her ten minute break half an hour ago. Finally, they saw Jac coming out of the toilets as she put something in her pocket.

"Emma, why don't you go and get a drink from the vending machine." Jonny said as he placed her on the floor and gave her a few coins from his pocket, she happily ran off towards the machine whilst. Jonny approached Jac as she put a vial of blood into an envelope.

"What're you doing?" Jonny asked worriedly.  
"I've looked it up, if your under 40 then they have to do a blood test to diagnose menopause." She whispered.  
"Okay, are you going to go and see Mr T about the results?" Jonny Asked as he followed Jac who gave a nurse her blood sample which, like before had a fake name on it.

"It depends what it says." Jac replied quietly and she walked away into her office, closing the door behind her.

* * *

4pm  
Jonny was sitting at the nurses station with Mo who had Emma sitting on her lap reading. Jac had gone into theatre and was due back any minute when a nurse came looking for her.  
"Who you after?" Jonny asked happily.  
"Miss Naylor." She replied.  
"I'll take them." She handed over the orange envelope and walked away. Mo looked at Jonny oddly because they both knew that an orange envelope meant lab results.

Jonny opened them, at an angle that Mo couldn't see whilst Emma was still reading her story. Suddenly, Mo saw Jonny's eyes flash open. But mo couldn't tell whether it was a good or bad reaction and wondered what patient it was for. She could only just see his eyes over the top of the paper, so she couldn't see his face, Jonny jumped up and ran towards theatre to find Jac.

**Okay, I dont know how it happened, but I've just realised that the big storyline starts at the next chapter, not chapter 10! (I'm gonna blame my crappy maths teacher...). Anyway, please review and I may or may not update tonight :)**

**What do you think is wrong with Jac? Do you think it's menopause?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I kind of feel like I've been bragging about this being a brilliant storyline but now I'm not so sure. Sorry if it's not what you were expecting...**

Jonny just reached the corridor that Jac and Elliot were walking down. Jonny ran up to Jac and dragged her into a store cupboard. Leaving a bewildered Elliot to continue his way back to Darwin.  
"What are you doing? Elliot's going to think we're-"  
"I don't care! Jac I've got something to tell you!"  
"What?" Jac snapped, but her anger dissipated when she saw Jonny take the orange envelope out of his pocket.

"It's not menopause." He stated.  
"Great, now Mr T's probably going to want to do another laparoscopy and-"  
"Jac stop for a minute." Jonny said loudly, Jac was taken slightly aback and she looked into his eyes.

"We're having another baby!" He said happily.  
"Let me see those." Jac snapped the results from Jonny and saw it with her own two eyes. 'Pregnant.' She had to check that they were definitely her own results and there it said, 'Jacqueline Naylor.'

Suddenly, Jac couldn't help but smile which was then replaced by what Jonny recognised as a worried face.  
"What's wrong? I thought you wanted another baby." Jonny said as he took her hands in his, she squeezed his hands tightly.

"Jonny, the risk of miscarriage is a lot higher than last time because of my age. You can't tell anyone Jonny. And I mean it, don't do what you did last time please." Jac pleaded desperately.

"What? not even Mo?"  
"No.  
"Emma?"  
"Especially not Emma." Jac stated.  
"Why not? she can keep secrets really well." Jonny stated.  
"Yes but if I do miscarry, she won't understand what's happening and it'll make it harder to deal with if she knows okay?"

"Alright, I promise I won't tell anyone. Tell you what, why don't I ring Mr T and get an appointment after work if he's got one. We can ask Mo to take Emma home and they can get the girly stuff out of the way." Jonny suggested, he knew that Jac didn't want to do any of the spa stuff that they had planned.

"But I promised Emma I'd paint her nails."  
"Okay then, Mo can do everything else and then you can paint her nails when we get home, okay?" Jac nodded. Jonny let go of one of her hands and took the other and led her back to Darwin and into the office which luckily, Elliot wasn't in.

Jonny picked up the phone in Jac's office whilst she sat on her chair and he phoned Mr T.  
"_Hello?"_  
"Hello, Mr T, it's Jonny Maconie."  
_"Oh hi Jonny, what can I do for you?_"  
"Um, I was wondering if you've got any appointments spare after 5pm? We've got a patient and she needs an gynae consult as soon as."  
_"Um, I finish at five. But I've got one for tomorrow morning at... 11am if that's good?"_  
"Um..." Mr T took Jonny's silence as a no and then had a theory.

_"I don't suppose that the patient is a red headed CT consultant is she?"_  
"Possibly."  
_"Right well, come down here just after 5 and I'll stay for you two."_  
"Thanks Mr T, that's great." Jonny said cheerfully as he put the phone down.

"We can go down there after our shift finishes." Jonny stated. Jac nodded and seemed content because he had said 'patient', not her name however, she didn't know that Mr T was aware she was the patient.

* * *

Jonny went out to the nurses station to find Emma and Mo.  
"Mo, could you do me a favour?"  
"Depends what it is." She stated.  
"Could you take this little one home for us at 5 and start on the home spa thing. Me and Jac have got something we need to do." He's stated tactfully, Jac didn't want her to know and Jonny wanted it to stay that way, no matter how much he wanted to tell her.

"You're not having an NHS meetings are you?" Mo asked disgustedly as she talked in code, not wanting Emma to know they were having sex because she probably didn't know what it was.  
"No no no, we've um... Got an appointment with Mr T about early Menopause." Jonny lied. He whispered so that Emma didn't hear, she wouldn't know what it was but she'd only ask so it was best she didn't hear it.

"Oh... Sure that's fine with me. Emma, it's just me and you for the spa tonight but Mum and dad'll be home for dinner."

"But mummy promised she'd paint my nails blue." Emma whined. Mo looked up at Jonny.  
"Mummy still will darlin' She'll paint your nails when we get home. Just behave for Auntie Mo and if you're a good girl, we'll get a takeaway for dinner yeah?"

"Mmm... Okay!" She said cheerfully. Jonny gave her a quick peck on the forehead before he left to do his final ward round.

**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Jac nervously knocked on Mr T's door. Almost immediately, he opened it.  
"Jac, hi come in please." He said. Jac entered the room and sat on a chair in front of his desk. Jonny followed and sat next to her.

"What can I do for you?"  
Jonny looked at Jac and she stayed silent.  
"Jac's pregnant." Jonny stated cheerfully.  
"Really? Have you had any fertility treatment or-"  
"No, nothing at all." Jonny stated happily.

"Well then um, just let me get your notes up." Mr T said as he peered at the computer screen. After several clicks, he began typing.

"Right, what test did you do?"  
"Blood test, here." Jonny replied as he took the sheet from his pocket and handed it to Mr T.  
"Right, do you know how many weeks since conception?" Jac shook her head. "Um okay, when was your last period?"  
"6 weeks ago." She mumbled.  
"Right so it's still early days then." He stated sad he began typing again.

"Yeah um, Jac took a pregnancy test a week ago and it came back negative, does that mean that it was a false negative?" Jonny queried.  
"I would say yes because of Jac's blood results. Jac your hCG levels would suggest that your 4 weeks pregnant. Now I'd say that it's probably a little bit too early for a scan so if I book you one for a months time? Would that be okay with you?"

Jac nodded.

* * *

**7 Weeks later. Jac's 13 weeks pregnant and still only her and Jonny know.  
8am**

"Jac, I'll be fine; it's probably just a bug." Jonny stated as he slipped back into bed. He had just projectile vomited into the ensuite bathroom which worried Jac, however she didn't touch him for fear if catching it herself. Though it wouldn't make much difference to her because she was experiencing morning sickness. Again. But Jonny didn't know that because although she felt incredibly sick, she hadn't actually been sick. Yet.

"Look, I'll call in sick. You take Emma into work with you so you two don't get sick and I'm sure Mo'll give you a hand with Emma if you're needed in theatre." Jonny explained as he got back under the covers of the double duvet.

Not feeling well enough to talk, Jac nodded, forced a smile and collected Emma from the living room before she headed to work.  
"Is daddy not going to work today?"  
"No darling, he's not feeling very well."  
"Can I make daddy a card?"  
"Of course you can." Jac smiled, her daughter was so sweet and caring it was hard to believe they were related.

* * *

10am  
"Right, patient in bed three needs a blood transfusion and- wh- Jac!" Mo shouted as Jac suddenly ran from the nurses station towards the toilets leaving Emma with her. Mo quickly sat her on the spinny chair.  
"Elliot, just keep an eye on Emma for two minutes please, thanks!" Mo shouted as she followed Jac into the toilets.

She found Jac sitting on the floor with her back against the cubicle wall with the door open. Mo saw the vomit in the toilet bowl.

"You've probably got the same as Jonny. Why don't you go home and I'll look after Emma yeah? She can stay around mine tonight so she doesn't get ill and you two can have some rest." Mo suggested as she knelt down next to Jac but she only shook her head.

"I'm due in theatre in 10 minutes." She croaked as she slowly got up, flushed the toilet and made her way to the sinks.

"Jac, you can't operate in this state." Mo stated as Jac washed her hands. "If you vomit again you-"

"I'm not going to, I haven't got what Jonny's got." Jac said tactfully. She knew she was going to have to tell Mo now.  
"Well what's wrong then?" Mo asked cautiously. She had her suspicions, but then she cleared her head. Jac couldn't get pregnant. She had endometriosis and it was a miracle that she had conceived Emma and that was 8 years ago.

"Morning sickness." Jac stated as she dried her hands and leant against the sink.

"What? You mean you're..." Mo hesitated, she didn't want to say the word because she might upset Jac.  
"Pregnant? Yeah. Me and Jonny are having another baby." She said casually as a small smile escaped her lips.

"Did you have IVF?" Mo asked and Jac shook her head.  
"Nope, just the good old NHS meeting method." Jac joked which made Mo pull a face.  
"How far gone?"  
"13 Weeks." Jac replied.

"Just to be clear, Jonny does know doesn't he?" Mo said slyly.  
"Yes, he was the one who told me." Jac admitted as her small smile continued.  
"I'm really happy for the two of you. Tell you what, what don't I sleep round yours tonight? I'll cook dinner and look after Emma." Mo suggested kindly.

"But I'm not ill." Jac stated stupidly.  
"So? You're pregnant! I can imagine you haven't had a lot of sleep recently. Especially if Jonny was blowing chunks in the toilet all night!" She joked but she immediately regretted it as she saw Jac force down the bile that was threatening to rise from her insides whilst she remembered the sound effects coming from the bathroom last night.

"Sorry... So what do ya say?"  
"Fine. But Emma doesn't I know that I'm pregnant yet so don't say anything. And I'm having chicken pot noodles for dinner, and you're not changing my mind." Jac stated.  
"And how many times have you had them in the last few weeks?" Mo asked, knowing that this was probably one of her cravings.  
"Every night. I'd never had them before but a few weeks ago, Jonny made them for me when I wanted something nice and I can't stop." Jac admitted, she laughed at herself as she explained.

"Okay then, pot noodles it is for you. Through I think I'll cook something a bit more substantial and nutritious for me and Emma. I'm pretty sure Jonny won't be wanting anything just yet." She joked quietly. "Come on, let's get back to Emma."

* * *

Jac walked out to see Emma who put her arms out signalling for Jac to pick her up. Jac was still feeling nauseous and weak so she looked pleadingly at Mo. She got the hint and Mo picked her up instead.

"I'm coming for a sleepover tonight! And me, you and mummy can watch a movie and sleep in the living room. We can get all the bean bags and blankets so that we're cosy yeah?" Mo suggested. She knew that this was the best option for a Jac because she wouldn't be sharing the same bed as Jonny so she hopefully, wouldn't get ill.

"Mummy, have you got what Daddy's got?" Emma asked curiously as she referred to the incident involving Jac running into the toilets with her hand over her mouth and stomach.

"Sort of. But I'm alright, Daddy's worse than me." Jac said sweetly as she brushed a stray bit of hair from her face.

* * *

8pm  
Jonny was peacefully sleeping after a long, uncomfortable day and Jac, Mo and Emma had had their dinners. Whilst Jac cleared up the small amount of dirty dishes, Mo and Emma made the living room cosy. There was three bean bags next to each other up against the sofa that would prop them up enough to see the TV. Then there was a spare double duvet and Emma's duvet laid on the floor so make it a bit softer. At the end of the duvet were many blankets which they could snuggle under to keep warm during the winter's night.

"Auntie Mo." Emma said as she pulled the sleeve of Mo's pyjamas. She herself was in pink pyjamas.  
"Yes Emma."  
"I've got a sore tummy."  
"Right, let's go and get you some paracetamol then." Mo said as she took Emma's hand and guided her to the kitchen where they met Jac.

"Jac? Have you got any painkillers? Emma's got a tummy ache." Mo asked quietly. Jac got out a pack of paracetamol from the cupboard, poured a glass of water and made sure she swallowed the tablets.

"Thank you." Emma said sleepily.  
"Right, have you got a pad on?" Jac whispered as she knelt down in front of Emma. Emma shook her head. "Right, go and put one on and then we can get cozy." Jac said. Emma walked away towards her bedroom.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jac was laying in front of the TV tucked under plenty of blankets, to her left was Emma and to her right was Mo. Mo turned to see that Emma was fast asleep, and Jac's eyelids were drooping. She grabbed the TV remote, turned the TV off and the room room fell into darkness.

Just as Jac was drifting off, she heard Jonny jump up and bound into the bathroom. The last thing she heard was the door slam shut. Jac was about to get up Mo stopped her.

"I'll go." She whispered. Jac didn't need any convincing as she rested her head back on the bean bag and pulled the duvet up to her chin, and her eyelids fell back down again.

Mo could hear him retching so she opened the door to find Jonny bent over the toilet.  
"Well, at least you know how Jac feels in the mornings." Mo joked quietly as she rubbed his back.  
"What?" Jonny croaked confusedly as he flopped back into bed, mo sat at the end of it watching him.

"Oh Jac told me that she's pregnant. Congratulations!" Mo said softly but Jonny was still confused.  
"Thanks. But Jac hasn't had any morning sickness. Not yet anyway." He stated. He slightly disappointed that he wasn't there when she was told but he was still happy that she knew now.

"Jonny I caught her being sick in the toilets this morning." Mo stated, but then she knew she'd dropped Jac in it. "Listen, she's fine now, she was falling asleep when I left her so you get some sleep and we can talk when your feeling better in the morning okay?"

Feeling lethargic, Jonny nodded and turned on his side in an attempt to get a bit more comfortable. Mo smiled a little and crept out of the room. She slipped into the living room and under the blankets next to Jac. Jac looked like she was already fast asleep but Mo could hear her mumbling something.

Mo was no more than an inch away from Jac when she clung to Mo's arm. She then proceeded to wrap both of her legs around one of Mo's leg.

"Jonny, I need a wee." She mumbled. Mo ignored that fact that Jac said Jonny and was more worried about Jac wetting herself whilst she still had her legs wrapped around Mo's.

"Well go to the toilet then." Mo replied softly as she tried not to laugh.  
"I can't, the toilet troll's in there." She mumbled as she snuggled her face into Mo's arm. Mo was about to ask her what the hell she was on about but then she realised that she must be sleep talking and she wanted to see what else Jac would say.

"And what does the toilet troll do?"  
"He wees on me. Stupid lib dems."Jac mumbled. Mo was trying so hard not to laugh when Jac suddenly woke up due to a strong urge to go to the toilet and she released her grip on Mo.

Jac began to get up when she noticed that Mo was awake, and Emma was fast asleep.  
"You alright?" Mo asked as she tried to determine if Jac was sleep walking or if she was awake.  
"Yeah. I just need the loo." Jac said as she slipped into the bathroom. Mo wondered what else Jac would say in the night.

**Thanks for reading! ive taken into account of the reviews for the previous chapter and I promise there's more or Emma coming up. Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**7am, Saturday**  
Luckily, neither Mo, Jac or Jonny had work as it was the weekend any they were all fast asleep. But Mo was woken to someone tugging on her sleeve. It took a few blinks before she realised that it was Emma.  
"What's wrong?" Mo croaked as she noticed that Emma looked a bit upset.  
"I need to change my pad but I can't because Mummy and Daddy are both in the toilets."  
"Well just wait a minute or two, they'll be out soon."

"No they won't, I've been waiting for ten minutes and they still haven't come out." Emma moaned. Mo got up and knocked on the first bathroom door, the one in the hall and there was no answer. She knocked again and Jac shouted "What?"

"Emma needs the loo." Mo shouted, she assumed. Jac had shut herself away in the early hours of the morning due to nausea.

"Emma, use the ensuite please." Jac shouted back through the door. Mo rolled her eyes and guided Emma to the ensuite bathroom in Jac and Jonny's room upstairs.

"Jonny?" Mo shouted repeatedly, finally he responded.  
"What?" Jonny croaked.

"Emma needs the toilet." Mo replied. She heard Jonny groan as he got up from the bathroom floor. He ahead fallen asleep after projectile vomiting around midnight.

As soon as Jonny exited, Emma thanked Mo and walked into the bathroom.  
"You still feeling sick?" Mo asked as Jonny pulled on his dressing gown.  
"Nah, I'm just a bit achy." He replied.

"By the way, Jac's in the other toilet, I think she's feeling sick again." Mo explained. Jonny nodded and headed for the bathroom and Mo went to the living room to give both the couple and the little girl some privacy.

Jonny knocked gently on the bathroom door.  
"What?" Jac croaked. Jonny opened the door, which he had removed the locks on when they moved in because Jac's rapid mood swings caused her to lock herself in there in several occasions. Not only that but Emma also learnt how to use the lock on her first day of school which Jac found hilarious when Jonny had to try to get her out!

* * *

Jonny quietly walked in, shut the door behind him and slid down onto his knees in front of Jac who was sitting against the wall next to the toilet. Jonny knew from her previous pregnancy and in general when Jac was ill, she tended to be easier to talk to because she was weak.

"Seeing as Mo knows now, why don't we tell Emma today? We can tell her she's going to be a big sister. And while Mo's here, we can clear out the spare room for the new nursery. Yeah?"  
"Okay, listen I've been thinking, why don't we take Emma on holiday for her birthday? She's never been abroad and it'll make her see that she's still going to get attention even with a new baby." Jac suggested. In reality, Jac just wanted a holiday and a break from work but she didn't want to admit that she needed some rest.

"Alright, we'll ask her today." Jonny agreed.  
"just... let me have a shower first." Jac whispered.  
"Sure." Jonny replied as he helped Jac up.

* * *

Jonny saw that Mo was in the living room and he sat next to her on the sofa.  
"Emma's just getting dressed." Mo said to answer Jonny's wondering eyes around the room. "I don't suppose you'd know anything about the 'toilet troll' do you?" Mo asked as she tried not to laugh.

"Let me guess, Jac was sleep talking." Jonny stated and Mo smirked. "She doesn't do it normally, she did it when she was pregnant with Emma and I suppose she's started again."  
"What did she say before?" Mo asked curiously.

"Um, she's very clearly expressed her political views, told me frequently about her need for a wee and she dreamt she was drowning once, I had to wake her up because she started having a panic attack. It's funny because sometimes you can actually have a conversation with her about the most random things!" Jonny explained. "Listen, we're gonna tell Emma about the baby today so it would be handy to have you on standby." Jonny said as he fluttered his eye lids.

"Fine." Mo huffed, though she wanted to be there to see Emma's reaction.

**As always, thanks for reading and please leave a review. I think I've got the nororvirus so the next day or two should be fun. Not. I'm sorry to say the update will be a little less frequent from now on because i had wrote these ones in advance.**

**I'll update when I get 100 reviews :) **


	11. Chapter 11

10am Saturday  
"Emma, come in here a minute sweetheart." Jonny shouted from the living room. He and Jac were sitting on the sofa with a gap in the middle and Mo was sitting in the armchair.

Emma skipped in and parked her bum in between Jac and Jonny.  
"We've got two things we wish to discuss with you and we need you to be grown up about this okay?" Jonny said seriously which frightened Emma a little.

"It's okay, it's nothing bad." Jac whispered as she put her hand on her arm.  
"Okay." Emma agreed.  
"Right, we just wanted to see how you'd feel about having a little brother or sister..." Jonny began as he looked at Emma. He could see she was thinking about it.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "Why?" Emma asked.  
"Because me and Mummy are having a baby which means you'll have a little sibling." Jonny explained,  
"What's a sibling?" Emma asked innocently.  
"It just means brother or sister." Jac said quietly.  
"When's it coming?"  
"There's still nearly 6 months."  
"Where is it?" Emma asked. Jac knew there was going to be many questions floating around Emma's head for the rest of the day but she had to put up with them because she didn't have the energy to argue.

"It's in my tummy. You see there's a bit of a bump." Jac said as she pulled her shirt tightly around her stomach. She felt self conscious with Mo, Jonny and Emma staring at her abdomen because she was only 13 weeks gone and she wasn't even sure if there was a bump yet. "It'll get bigger as the time goes by and soon I'll be as fat as Sacha!" Jac joked softly as Emma continued to stare at Jac's stomach.

Hearing the joke, Emma looked up at her mum. "Do you promise you won't forget about me?" Emma asked sadly. The question brought tears to Jac's eyes so she embraced Emma in a hug which Jonny joined in from the back.

"Of course I promise; I would never forget about you. Me, you, Daddy and Auntie Mo are a family. This baby's just an addition to our family."

"And, just to prove we love you, we thought we'd take you on holiday for your birthday this year." Jonny chipped in as he saw the tears in Jac's eyes. He knew she'd had enough of Emma's questions for the time being so he tried to change the subject.  
"Really! Where?" Emma asked excitedly. She almost instantly forgot all of her worries about feeling left out.

"We're not sure yet but we're definitely going abroad." Jonny stated.  
"Can Mo come? Pleeeeeeeease." Emma fluttered her eyelids at Jac and then Jonny and Mo joined in too.

"If that's what you want. But all three of you have to be on your best behaviour." Jac sighed and Emma jumped onto Jac's lap. She wrapped her legs around Jac's waist and tucked her head on top of her shoulder.

"Thank you!" Emma squealed as she squeeze Jac tightly.

* * *

Half an hour later and Jac was worn out from all of Emma's questions both about the baby and the holiday. Jonny and Mo were both surprised at how long Jac ahead lasted and it seemed that Emma had finished describing her perfect holiday to Jac so Jonny decided to finally relieve Jac of Emma.

"Right, we need to start clearing the store room for the nursery. Would you like to give me and Mo hand? We can leave Mummy in peace to book the holiday for yeah?" Jonny suggested as he tried to get Jac some alone time.

"Okay." Emma replied. She hopped off of Jac's lap and headed upstairs, followed by Mo. Jonny got up too but Jac stopped him.

"Jonny... Thanks." Jac smiled.  
"No worries. And just so you know for the holiday, I want a nice double bed, ensuite with chocolates on the pillow." Jonny smiled as he approached the staircase. Jac smiled and picked up the ipad to start browsing holidays. Emma's birthday was only 2 months away which meant Jac would be going on holiday at 5 months pregnant!

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

12pm, Midday  
Jonny, Mo and Emma had been sorting out the store room for nearly two hours when Jac called them down for lunch. Jonny was the first down as he complained he was about to pass out from hunger, then Emma, then Mo.

Jac had prepared them each a baguette with their favourite fillings, a bag of crisps and a glass of juice. "I've booked the holiday." Jac stated and the three, what Jac considered children, looked up at her excitedly.

"Well? Where're we going?" Jonny asked finally as Jac sat there smiling.  
"Spain. I've booked us a private villa in Spain for a week, and I've booked it for the week before your birthday so that you can still have a party with your friends on your actually birthday."

"Can I have a sleepover too?" Emma asked as she fluttered her eyelids at Jac.  
"Of course you can." Jonny said, which earned him a glare from Jac. "As long as it's okay with your mother." He added.  
"Fine." Jac huffed.  
"Thank you!" Emma said sweetly as she sipped some of her drink.

* * *

Half an hour later, Emma had gone to her room to play whilst Jac, Jonny and Mo cleared up.

"Before you two say anything, I know it's not the most exciting holiday. I was going to book Disney land but I'm going to be 5 months pregnant when we go. And I don't think that I could deal with a 12 hour flight, let alone a load of ugly girls dressed up as princesses with annoying accents. The villa's got it's own pool, own kitchen, TV, three bedrooms." Jac explained. "It's not far from the beach or the town."

"Jac don't worry; it sounds great." Mo said as she dried the dishes that Jonny had washed up.

"Yeah it does. Although we have got our work cut out. In the next two months, we've got work 5 days a week, we've got a nursery to decorate, a holiday to organise, we'll have to go shopping for new clothes, get Emma's presents, organise her birthday party and a sleepover. Other than that, we've got nothing to do." Jonny joked.

Jac groaned and dragged her hands over her face.  
"Let me guess, the only reason you've booked a private villa and pool is so that no one else can see your bump." Jonny joked. Jac didn't reply so Jonny took that as a yes.

"I was thinking yesterday-" Jonny began to change the subject before he was interrupted.  
"What have I told you about doing that?" Jac joked.  
"Anyway, I was thinking that maybe we could move Emma into the storage room, and put the nursery in Emma's room because then Emma would have the bigger room. It'll give her some more attention so that she doesn't feel left out." Jonny suggested.

"That's a lot of work Jonny." Jac sighed.  
"I know but... Tell you what, why don't you design the nursery, and I can work with Emma on her room and let her chose what she wants her bedroom to look like. Then once we've designed them, we can decorate Emma's new room first, then the nursery. And I'll organise Emma's party, if you can organise the sleepover." Jonny said to Jac.

"Uh uh. Auntie Mo is organising Emma's sleepover." Mo stated.

"There we go, Jac. Now all you have to do in the next two months is go shopping for holiday clothes and design the nursery. Sorted." Jonny clapped his hands together.

* * *

**One week later, Saturday. Jac's 14 weeks pregnant.  
8am**

"You ready yet?" Jonny shouted up the stairs as he and Emma waited for Jac. They were going shopping today at the town's large shopping centre for things for the holiday. As well as some maternity clothes for Jac as she had begun to show and she didn't fancy going shopping every week to get bigger and bigger clothes. They were planning on getting everything they needed for the holiday in one go.

"Hang on, I just need a wee." Jac said as she came down the stairs and quickly popped into the bathroom. Jonny smirked as he walked into the kitchen and picked up Jac's handbag for her.

* * *

8:20am  
"Right meet you at 12 outside mcdonalds yeah?"  
"No, we're having lunch at Nandos." Jac stated. Pregnancy had already started affecting her appetite and Jonny definitely knew that.  
"Alright, I'll see you at 12 outside Nandos." Jonny sighed as he left Jac and Emma. They were splitting up so that they would get more shopping done, then meeting up for lunch and shopping together for the afternoon. As Jac and Emma were walking towards the map, Emma looked up at her Mum slightly nervously.

"Mum?"  
"Yes."  
"Can I start wearing a bra?" Emma asked quietly. For Jac it was a relief, she had meant to bring up the subject soon but Jac didn't want to upset Emma as she noticed that she was getting more developed.  
"Sure, we can go to primark and you can try some on." Jac located primark on the map and found that it was on the 3rd floor.

* * *

8:40am  
Jac and Emma walked out of primark with two bags. Emma had settled on four padded bras as well as several pairs of shorts and a pair of flip flops. Jac had gotten a black maxi dress which she hoped would still be able to cover her bump in just under two months time, a new hand bag and a pair of sunglasses. They soon arrived outside a superdrug store.

"Come on, we can buy sun cream and our toiletries." Jac said as they entered.

Jac walked up to the body sprays and picked up a can of impulse.  
"Can I get one please?" Emma asked sweetly.  
"Um, yeah sure. You chose one you like and I'll be getting the sun cream."

* * *

Soon the basket was half full with sun cream, shampoo and conditioner, shower gel, insect repellant and hair spray and then they walked to the females essentials aisle where Emma picked up some pads and silently dropped them in the basket. She then started looking at other products.

"Emma, are you going to be on when we go on holiday?" Jac asked quietly, luckily no one else was down the aisle.  
"Um, I'm not sure." Emma replied quietly. Jac understood as she knew Emma's periods were irregular.  
"Do you want to get some tampons to try?" Jac asked as she knelt down to Emma's level. She nodded Jac looked along several products.

"Do you want them with or without an applicator?" Jac asked and Emma shrugged. Jac could see that Emma was going slightly red so she picked up two boxes of mini tampons, one with applicators and one without. Jac put them in the basket and headed towards the checkout. There were three tills that were open, all operated by men which wasn't going to make it any less embarrassing for Emma.

Jac walked up to the till and placed the basket on it. Emma hid behind Jac and when she moved to the other side to start packing, Emma followed behind her and hid her face in Jac's back.

As fast as she could, Jac packed the items in a bag, paid and walked out with Emma staying closely behind Jac.

"Listen, there's no need to be embarrassed. Whenever you're on, if you want to try them and you want to talk to me first, I can tell you how to use them. Just come and ask me." Jac explained softly. Emma mumbled an okay as they entered new look.

* * *

Midday

Jac and Emma were waiting outside Nandos for Jonny to turn up. Finally, she showed up with several bags from river island, bhs, debenhams and topman.  
"Hurry up, I'm starving." Jac stated as she walked into Nandos, not bothering to wait for Jonny to approach her.

"Table for three please." Jonny said as the waiter received a glare from Jac.  
"Right this way." He said as he guided them to a booth. Jac sat on one side and Jonny and Emma sat on the other. "Here are your menus, and here is a children's menu for you young lady." The waiter said which made Emma smile.

"So what you girls bought so far then?" Jonny asked. Emma looked up at Jac pleadingly, Jac knew she didn't want her to tell Jonny about the tampons, or the bras probably so she gave a reassuring smile.

"Emma's got some shorts, some swimming costumes, plenty of t-shirts, flips flops and a few bracelets for being good. I got some maternity shirts and trousers, a few bikinis and some sandals. I think we're all sorted for our holiday." Jac explained. "What have you got?"

"I got loads of shirts, swimming trunks and a pair of flip flops. Oh and some new pants." He added. "Ive got everything I need too."

"Mm, brilliant. I'll have a hot chicken burger with chips and coleslaw and I'll have a diet coke." Jac demanded.

"Right, what would you like munchkin?" Jonny asked as he took the menu off of Jac.

"Can I have the chicken strips with chips and corn on the cob please?" Emma asked politely.  
"Of course you can. What do you want to drink?"  
"Um... Lemonade please."

* * *

At 12:45pm, the family walked out of Nandos. Jac had ploughed through her meal and finished off Emma's for her. Jac and Emma were following Jonny though they were unaware as to where they were going. Soon, Jonny stopped out side a large mothercare shop.

"Really?" Jac moaned.  
"Come on Emma, you can help me push the trolley." Jonny said as. He smiled at Jac and walked into the shop.  
"Trolley? How much are we getting?" Jac shrieked as he she quickly caught up with them.

"Well put it this way, we either get it all over and done with now, or you can moan about it another time." Jonny stated.

* * *

Soon, Emma and Jonny were giggling as they looked in a magazine whilst Jac stood with her arms crossed frowning at them.

"What're you two laughing at?" Jac snapped. Jonny could tell she was now getting rather agitated and although he had planned to buy some new baby clothes and other equipment, he knew it would only annoy Jac further.

"Look how cute this baby is!" Jonny joked but still Jac was unamused. "Alright, come on Emma, let's go home, we can go shopping another time." Jonny turned Emma around and she began walking out of the shop. Jonny took all of Emma and Jac's shopping bags off of Jac and with great difficulty, held them with his in one hand whilst he snaked his other arm around her back.

"You feeling alright?" Jonny asked quietly as they were amazing their way back to the car. Emma was slightly ahead of them, skipping her way along the corridor.  
"Fine, I just- I'm a bit tired." Jac admitted.  
"Why don't you take the day off of work tomorrow? I can still take Emma into work with me and give you a bit of alone time." Jonny suggested softly.

"I'll be fine, I just need a nice bath and an early night."  
"Well, I can sort that out for you. What would you like for dinner? I'll cook."  
"Um, we got a menu through the door the other day; Pizza Hut have got a new pizza with cheeseburgers in the crust." Jac said suggestively.  
"Well then you can have that."

"They also do chicken wings and macaroni cheese as side dishes." Jac stated as she smiled at Jonny.  
"Well then you can have that too." Jonny huffed, her appetite had definitely changed.  
"They also do ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream for dessert." Jac stated.  
"Anything else?" Jonny joked.  
"Yeah, a bottle of strawberry yazoo milkshake please." Jac said as she fluttered her eyelids and slipped into the passenger seat of the car. Jonny dumped the many bags in the boot and jumped in as did Emma. The family drove home after a tiring shopping trip.

**Thanks for reading, please review and I'll update faster :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**The next day, 6pm**  
Jac and Jonny were on their way down to obs and gynae because Jonny had booked a consult about flying and going abroad when pregnant, much to Jac's annoyance. Mo was looking after Emma for a while up on Darwin.  
"Do we really have to do this?" Jac whined as she stopped outside Mr T's office.  
"Yes we do. After you." Jonny smiled as he opened the door.

"Ah, great to see you again."  
"Mm." Jac mumbled to Mr at as she took a seat next to Jonny in front of Mr T's desk. She had seen him a fortnight ago for her 12 week scan.  
"Right, where is it that you're going?"  
"Spain." Jonny replied as Jac glared at Mr T.

"Right well, I don't want to take up too much of your time basically, the main points you need to know are that your more likely to become dehydrated in no hot country and on the actual plane so you'll need to drink plenty of water. Try to move about a bit on the plane. Don't be in the sun for hours on end otherwise you'll probably get overheated which wouldn't be good for the baby. And it's best not to sun bathe a lot because we're not sure about the effects of UV rays on the baby so if you do, use a high factor sun cream. Um, you might burn more easily while your pregnant... Jac, are you okay?" Mr T asked as he saw Jac staring at the floor and she pushed the back of her hand against her mouth.

Mr T realised that she felt sick so he jumped up and grabbed a kidney dish and placed it in front of Jac, just in case. Jonny gently rubbed her back.  
"Not helping." Jac mumbled.  
"Sorry." Jonny said as he took his hand off of her back and put it on her knee.

"How's the endometriosis been?" Mr T asked Jonny as he sat back down behind his desk.  
"Fine. I don't think she's had any pain for months." Jonny replied as he attentively watched Jac who was now looking like she desperately wanted to leave.

"Um, is there anything else?" Jonny asked.  
"No, that's it. just, have a nice holiday and come and see me if you have any questions. Oh and you're 20 week scan is booked on the 15th which I think is the first Wednesday after you get back." Mr T explained as he looked sympathetically at Jac.

"Right, come on you. Let's go and find our little munchkin and go home." Jonny said jokily as he helped Jac up and out of Mr T's office. They were just going to go and get Emma and then go home as it was the end of their shift. It was now nearly 6:30pm.

"Can you go and get me a bottle of water please? I'll go and get Emma, just meet me in the car yeah?"

"Yeah sure, you want anything to eat? Sorry, stupid question." Jonny said as Jac glared at him. Her nausea was becoming unbearable. Jonny headed towards the cafe whilst Jac entered the lift. Luckily it was empty so Jac slipped into the lift and pushed the button for Darwin.

* * *

After 30 seconds of the lifting heading up, it suddenly stopped and the lights cut out. Jac tried to see if she could make out where the buttons were but as she did so, the emergency lights kicked in. This situation was making Jac's stomach turn. She quickly took her phone out of her pocket and rung Jonny.

"_Hello?"_  
"Jonny, I'm stuck in the lift."  
_"Yeah right! Let me guess you're waters have broken as well_!" He joked.  
"Jonny, I'm serious. Get me out of here now." Jac demanded.  
_"Right um, I'll call go and get Emma then I'll security. Keep your phone near and I'll be as quick as I can okay?"_  
"Hurry up."  
"_Bye."_

**Thanks for reading. Btw I'm not going to have Jac give birth in a lift! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Jonny went to the lift and saw that the arrow was rolling upwards and the floor numbers were stuck between 5 and 6; she was stuck just below Darwin. Jonny sprinted up the stairs to find Mo and Emma sitting at the nurses station. Before Jonny could explain to Mo boat was happening, Emma tugged at Jonny's sleeve.

"Daddy, I have a tummy ache." Emma said quietly as she hugged Jonny's waist.  
"Right um, do you want a paracetamol?" Jonny asked awkwardly. Jac always deals with these sort of things. Emma nodded as she followed Jonny to Jac's office where Elliot was working quietly at his desk.

Jonny got a packet of paracetamol out of Jac's top draw and gave Emma some along with a bottle of water from Jac's desk.  
"Right, me and Mummy are going to work a bit longer so are you going to be okay if I leave you in here to have a little nap?" Jonny said softly as he laid Emma down on the sofa and pulled a blanket over her. Emma nodded and snuggled her head into a pillow.

"Jac's stuck in the lift, just stay with her please and don't say anything about Jac okay?" Jonny whispered to Elliot. He was shocked but he nodded so Jonny left and sat at the nurses station where Mo was still sitting.

"Mo, Jac's stuck in the lift." Jonny stated as he picked up the phone and rang maintenance. Mo laughed until she realised the serious and worried look on Jonny's face.  
"Hello, maintenance."  
"Hi, this is nurse Maconie on Darwin. The main lift is broken and there's a pregnant women stuck in there, I'm unsure if there's anyone else in there." Jonny explained.  
"Um, I'm on a call at St James's at the moment. Their lift's stuck and there's a patient with cardiac problems stuck inside with a nurse so I'm afraid that's my priority."

"How long are you going to be?" Jonny asked angrily.  
"Well I've only just got here and I'm yet to find the problem so possibly another few hours."  
"Right, isn't there any other technicians?"  
"Nope sorry; budget cuts."  
"Just be as fast as you can." Jonny snapped before he hung up the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile...  
Jac was pacing around the lift. Jonny would get help. She would get out soon and she would be alright. She wasn't claustrophobic but the morning sickness was causing nausea and it was really annoying.

She had been waiting for ten minutes since Jonny said he'd be as fast as he can and he still hadn't even contacted her so she picked up her phone and rang him.

"Jac, you alright?" Jonny asked stupidly.  
_"What do you think? How long does it take to get a bloody technician to fix the lift?"_  
"He's going to be a few hours, he's stuck at a job in St James's."  
_"Jonny I can't stay in here for a 'few hours'! I'm going to puke any minute_."  
"Okay just stay calm. Is there anyone else in there with you?"  
"_No_." She replied harshly. "_How's Emma_?"  
"Um she had a tummy ache so I gave her some paracetamol and she's in your office with your hot water bottle."  
"_You haven't told her I'm stuck have you_?"  
"No, I told her you're working a bit later today so she's having a nap."  
_"Tell her if she needs anything either ask Mo and I think there's some pads in my locker... Oh for gods sake Jonny I want to go home._" Jac shouted.  
"Jac... I-I don't know what to say. You just need to stay calm and you'll be out as soon as possible." Jac was fed up of Jonny's high spirits so she hung up on him.

"Jac? Jac? Oh you moody cow." Jonny snapped as he dumped himself on the chair at the nurses station. Mo came up behind him and placed a walkie talkie in front of him.

"Flick that switch and you'll be in constant contact with Jac, she can't turn it off from inside the lift. And..." Mo began as she inserted a memory stick into the computer in front of them. Mo copied and pasted the link into the internet. She pressed enter and it came up with the live CCTV footage inside the lift.

"Now you can see her as well." Mo said happily.  
"What? I-"  
"I went down to security and explained the situation. They gave me these so that we can stay in contact with her." Mo explained as they both looked at the screen. Jac walked up to a wall, leant against it and slid down to the floor. With her knees propped up, she hung her head in between her legs letting her long red hair fall, covering his face.

Jonny flicked the switch on the walkie talkie and didn't say anything, he wanted to see if she said anything. But she didn't, Jac ran her hands through her hair and rested her head on her knees.

"Jac? You okay?" Jonny asked through the walkie talkie. He saw on the computer that Jac looked around the lift, then at her phone confusedly. "Just so you know, we can hear and see everything you do; we've got the CCTV footage up."  
"No you haven't." Jac said.  
"You wanna bet?" Jonny remarked. Jac put her middle fingers up in the air towards the direction of he he camera. "I can see you swearing at the camera."

"Oh fuck off." Jac shouted as she banged her head purposely against the back of the lift making a loud noise.  
"Language! I don't want our baby to hear you saying things like that." Jonny joked.  
"If you're not going to fix the lift will you just go away."

Just as Jac said that the lights went out.  
"Jac? Don't worry, the emergency lights will kick in in a minute or two." Jonny said reassuringly as all he could see on the computer was a black screen.  
"No they won't; they were the emergency lights. The normal ones went off when the lift stopped."  
"Right... Don't worry you'll-"  
"Jonny if you say 'don't worry' one more time I'm going to castrate you if I ever get out of here. I'm stuck in a freezing metal tin with no lights for hours and I'm 14 weeks pregnant. You really think I'm not going to worry?" Jac snapped nervously.

Jonny placed his head on the desk and let out a sigh of helplessness. Mo put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. Jonny had an idea and picked up his phone. He walked away from the radio and hoped Jac wouldn't start speaking again, otherwise she would know he had gone.

"Jonny, what can I do for you?" Mr T asked happily.  
"Um, I don't suppose you know about the broken lift do you?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Jac's stuck in there."  
"Really? By herself?"  
"Yeah, she's been in there for half an hour and the technicians still going to be a few hours before he can get to Holby, then it'll probably take a few hours on top of that to fix the lift. And to top it off, she's still feeling sick and the lights have gone off."  
"Right um, well my shift finishes at 7pm so I'll come and see how she's doing then. I take it you're on Darwin?"  
"Yeah."  
"Right, I'll see you in half an hour."

* * *

7:05pm  
Jonny was sitting at the nurses station listening for even the smallest sign of movement through the walkie talkie when Mr T walked up to him. Mo was working in Jac's office whilst she kept an eye on Emma who was fast asleep.

"Jonny." Mr T said to make his presence noticed.  
"Oh hi. Jac? Mr T's here." Jonny said down the radio.  
"Like I said before, unless your a technician, fuck off." She snapped. Mr T smirked at how even in a bad situation, she still kept up her ice queen exterior.

"Jac, are you still feeling sick?" Mr T asked cautiously.  
"Did you not hear what I just said?" Jac spoke through the darkness. She was fed up of being in a small cold space. There was no light. No one that she would feel comfortable talking to and she felt uneasy as every sound she made was monitored.  
"A simple yes or no would suffice." Mr T stated.  
"Yes." She murmured as her voice cracked. Jonny realised that she was starting to crack.

"How're you holding up, honestly?"  
"Cold, bored and pissed off. So fuck off." Jac snapped. Mr T was slightly taken aback by Jac's language however Jonny was used to it.

"You thirsty? Do you need the toilet?"  
"I've been in her for over an hour what do you think?" She snapped but Jonny heard the emotion in her voice, he then heard her sniffle.  
"Oh Jac, please don't cry." Jonny pleaded. " I'm sorry we're bothering you, I'm just worried about you and the baby." Jonny said emotionally as the tears built up in his eyes.

She hadn't been like this for over eight years since she was pregnant with Emma. Since she had been born, Jac and Jonny had had a good relationship and she had never gone back to her old ways, so this was different.

She was acting in a similar fashion as when she had found out she was pregnant with Emma, and when Jonny kept on trying to get involved.

But they couldn't fall out. Despite what other people think, they had always come out stronger and that was what Jonny was determined to do once again.

"Jac? I love you, and I know that this is a difficult situation but...just please don't cry. I hate seeing you upset and you wouldn't want Emma seeing you like this would you?" Jonny took Jac's silence as a yes. She was obviously not replying because her voice would give away her emotional state: a wreck.

"I love you." Jonny repeated, ignoring that Mr t was still standing behind him. "As soon as you're out of there, Mr T can check you over quickly and I'll take you and Emma home I promise."

"Jonny, I'm scared." Jac admitted quietly. Jonny now had a tear rolling down his cheek and several more threatening to follow. To hear her say this broke his heart; it took more than a few spiders to scare Jac Naylor.  
"I know darling, but it's going to be okay." Jonny said, though he was unsure of the truth in that. Mr T took a seat behind Jonny at the nurses station. Despite his shift finishing a while ago, he was more than willing to stay for Jac. After all she had been through she at least deserved that.

* * *

More than 2 hours later, 9:30pm

Emma wearily rubbed her eyes and sat up on the sofa. She saw Mo sitting at her mum's desk.  
"Where's Mummy?" Emma asked sleepily.  
"She's in theatre. Are you feeling alright now?" Mo asked softly. Emma nodded.  
"How longs mummy going to be?" Emma asked as she walked up to Mo. Mo picked up Emma and sat her on her lap. She had also finished her shift hours ago but she couldn't leave Jonny to deal with Jac and Emma on his own.

"I'm not sure darling. But it'll be soon I hope." Mo answered honestly.

Meanwhile Jac was still sitting in the pitch black. Jonny was still sitting at the nurses station. Mr T had gone to the oncall room and told Jonny to wake him no matter what time it was when Jac got out so that he could check her over; she was spending hours in a cold, small, hard metal room with no lighting, food, drink or toilet.

"Are you still feeling sick?" Jonny asked.  
"Not really." Jac mumbled.  
"How's you're bladder holding up?" Jonny asked down the walkie talkie as he tried to lighten the mood. The screen was still showing a completely black room.  
"Funny. Really funny." Jac said sleepily.  
"Why don't you try and get some sleep? I'll wake you up if anything happens."  
"Okay thanks." Jac said as she yawned. She tried to get comfortable by curling up in a ball in the back of the lift, away from the doors. She brought her knees up to her chest (which she wouldn't be able to do in a few weeks time), wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her arms.

* * *

11pm  
Jac awoke to a fright as the lift started moving. It was still pitch black but it was moving up towards Darwin.  
"Jonny?" Jac said nervously as she still couldn't see anything.  
The next thing she knew, the lift was flooded with light. Jac shielded her eyes from the bright light and flinched back into the small ball she had slept in. Jac then felt two people surround her. She couldn't tell who because her eyes were till trying to adjust to the light. She assumed one was Jonny and the other was either Mo or Mr T.

One of them slipped their arms around her frail body and as she was brought into their embrace, Jac recognised the smell of Jonny's aftershave. She weakly hugged him back until he let go of her.  
"Right lets take this nice and slowly okay?" Mr T said as they both gave Jac plenty of support getting up.

"I'd rather we take this nice and quickly towards the toilets." Jac joked quietly as they gently lowered her into a wheelchair.

"Well if we take you to a bay, I can fit a temporary catheter to-"  
"Yeah only when hell freezes over am I letting you put a catheter in me." Jac snapped.

"I'll take her to the toilets. You can wait for us in bay three." Jonny said softly as he began pushing the wheelchair towards the toilets.

* * *

Once they arrived, Jonny put the brake on and helped Jac out. As she walked into the ladies toilets, Jonny followed her.  
"I'm not peeing until you get out of her and wait outside." Jac said firmly.

"Jac, you've barely got enough strength to walk so you've obviously got low blood sugar and that puts you at a high risk of fainting."

Jac rolled her eyes before she walked into the cubicle and locked the door.

* * *

A few minutes later Jac came out and washed her hands. Jonny followed her outside and pushed her in her wheelchair into bay three.

"Right, was your urine dark? Or did you have any difficulty passing urine?" Mr at asked as Jonny assisted Jac getting on the bed.

"No." Jac replied bluntly.  
"She peed for like two minutes straight so she definitely doesn't have any difficulty." Jonny added humorously.  
"Right have you got a head ache?"  
"Nope."  
"Okay, I think we can rule out dehydration."

* * *

5 minutes later, Jac, Jonny and Mr T were staring at the ultrasound machine.

"jac, what's the gender?" Jonny asked. He wanted it to come from Jac.

"we're having a little boy." Jac smiled.

* * *

I just need to check your blood sugar." Mr T said as he took one of Jac's fingers, pricked her finger and put a drop of blood on a strip before he inserted it into the machine.

"Right, it's slightly on the low side but I dont think it's anything to worry about because you haven't eaten in so long. As long as you'll eat something soon, you should be fine and I'm happy to discharge you." Mr T explained. Although he would like to ask further questions, mr T knew that more than anything Jac just wanted to go home so he was happy to trust that as medical professionals, Jac and Jonny would notice anything that needed to be mentioned.

"Can I go now then?" Jac asked impatiently.  
"Um yes, of course. Feel free to ring me if you're unsure of anything." Mr T finished as he left the room and headed home,

"Right, let's go and get Emma and then I'll treat you to something sweet from the cafe downstairs." Jonny walked cautiously behind Jac, making sure he was there to support her if she need him. Jonny quickly grabbed Jac's bag that had been in the lift with her and his own rucksack from the nurses station on the way to the office.

* * *

Jonny quietly opened the door and found Mo sitting at Jac's desk on her phone whilst Emma was fast asleep on the sofa with Jac's fluffy hot water bottle on her stomach and a blanket draped over her. Jonny walked up to her, pulled the blanket off of Emma and gently rubbed her arm.

"Emma... Emma darling come on we're going home now" Emma cutely rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up.

"Jac, you alright?" Mo asked quietly as she stretched and stood up.  
"Um yeah, thanks for watching Emma."  
"No worries, by the way I gave her some ibuprofen at about 10pm because the paracetamol was wearing off and her period pain was coming back." Mo explained quietly as Jonny pulled Emma's coat on her.

"I'll see you three soon but I need some rest." Mo sighed as she walked out of the office with her handbag.

Jonny took Emma's hand in one and Jac's hand in his other. "Come on girls, let's get you home." Jonny said quietly as they made their way to the car down the stairs.

**Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

5am, next morning

As Jonny was fast asleep, he shuffled forward on the bed in an attempt to cuddle Jac. However, Jonny couldn't feel Jac at all and this woke him up. He opened his eyes to find that Jac wasn't in the bed.

He groggily slipped out of bed and checked the ensuite bathroom, then the family bathroom to find that they were both empty. He finally found her tightly grasping a nearly empty cup of hot chocolate sitting at the dining table. Jonny quietly walked in and sat opposite her.

"Why're you up so early?" Jac asked as she took the last sip of her hot chocolate. If Jonny was going to put his plan for today in action, he would need to start now.  
"I feel a bit sick and I've got stomach cramps." Jonny lied. "You?"  
"Couldn't sleep." Jac murmured. "My neck's aching."

"Right, you go up to bed and I'll warm up your neck wrap and I'll make you another hot chocolate." Jonny said softly as he palpated his stomach; this was all part of his plan for today.

Jac forced a smile and slowly made her way up the stairs only to collapse in her bed and curl up under the duvet.

* * *

7:30am

"Go on, leave Emma here I can look after her."  
"Jonny, if your well enough to look after Emma then you're well enough to go into work." Jac replied.  
"Jac I won't make the journey to work." Jonny stated. He had 'vomited' only minutes ago and locked a very pissed off Jac out of the bathroom as he did so.  
"Fine. But make sure you wash your hands before you go near her. I don't want Emma getting ill." Jac stated as she put her handbag over her shoulder.

"I will." Jonny groaned. Jac rolled her eyes and left the bedroom. She then made her way to work. Jonny gave it a few minutes before he jumped out of bed and put his plan into action. He couldn't believe that Jac ahead actually fallen for him being ill. He hadn't actually vomited, he took a large mouthful of water several times and spat it back out in the toilet, he had of course added a few sound effects to make it more realistic.

Little did Jac know that two nights ago when she had gone to bed early (after the shopping trip), Jonny and Emma had a chat about making Jac's rough plans for the new nursery come to life. They had already cleared the room and painted it a cream colour; Emma was staying in the spare room with a double bed where Mo usually stayed if she slept over. They were keeping the wooden flooring so it was ready to be furnished.

He also wanted to clean the house and get the shopping in. As well as make her a little hamper of gifts to make her feel appreciated. This all had to be done by 5:30pm; by the time Jac would get home from work

The delivery men from mothercare with the bedroom furniture and other baby things were coming around 8am. And tescos were coming between 9am and 10am with a large food and drink shop that Jonny had done to save them from going out.

* * *

8am  
Jonny and Emma were sitting at the table next to the kitchen. "What's going to happen to me when Mummy gives birth?" Emma asked as she was eating her cereals.  
"Um, well that's up to you and mummy to decide because it's quite messy business and you might not like it. If you don't want to go there, either Mo, Sacha or Elliot will look after you for a while. It depends if Mummy lets you be there or not because it'll be quite painful for her and you probably won't deal with mummy being in pain very well." Jonny explained. Just as he finished there was a knock at the door.

Jonny answered it and it was the mothercare delivery men, right on time. They carried in several boxes of flat pack furniture for the nursery including the wardrobe, the cot, a chest of draws and a shelving unit. Not only that but there was the box containing the new pram, a box for the new carrier/car seat and many, many shopping bags filled with things for the baby and for Jac.

They were all dumped in the living room for now whilst Jonny briefed Emma as to what was going to happen today.  
"Right, would you like to help me today? It's completely up to you though I could do with a little helper." Jonny hinted.  
"I can be your little helper, please please let me help you!" Emma begged which made Jonny smile.  
"Of course you can. Right lets get to work." Jonny clapped his hands together and began carrying the first heavy box upstairs.

* * *

9:15am  
"Wahey!" Jonny high fived Emma as they had just put together the cot correctly, for the fourth time lucky. Just then there was a knock at the door.  
"That'll be Mr Tescos." Jonny stated as he he and Emma made their way downstairs.

* * *

9:25am  
Jonny had carried in all of the shopping whilst Emma prodded about in the bags.  
"What're these?" Emma asked as she picked out a pack of breast pads.

"They're for mummy. Her breasts will start producing milk to feed the baby but sometimes they leak a bit."  
"Is that what breast feeding is?"  
"Basically, yeah." Jonny nodded.

"What're these then?" Emma asked as she picked out a pack of maternity pads; Jonny had ordered, along with plenty of food and drink, the things that Jac would need for her birth bag because he knew that whenever he brought up the subject to go shopping, Jac would either ignore him or moan. He had also got her a new bag she could use for the birth from mothercare.

"Basically, once mummy has given birth, she'll have a period, but it'll be a bit heavier than a normal period so new mums use these." Jonny said as he continued to unpack the shopping, he knew that bleeding after the birth was more than a "bit heavier" than a normal period but he didn't want to scare Emma.

"How do you fancy using your wrapping skills while I go and put the shelves up?" Jonny suggested. Although Jac would never admit it, he was sure that she loved things that were wrapped by Emma because she was so proud of what she had done, despite it being even worse than Jonny's wrapping.

"Okay." Emma agreed.  
"Right." Jonny had cleared the dining table from the shopping bags and placed three rolls of wrapping paper on there along with safety scissors and Sellotape.  
He then placed on the table the gifts for Jac that he wanted her to wrap up.

There was a new dressing gown that would fit for months to come, a new pair of fluffy slippers, a neck wrap (that could be heated), stretch mark oil (which he hoped she would take the right way rather than shout at him), chocolates and some new DVDs; Jac had already cried at all the DVDs that they had including the lion king, the jungle book and high school musical 3.

But these were adult movies that Emma probably wouldn't like so they could watch them once Emma had gone to bed. He got them because he loved it when Jac got emotional and cried into his chest on the sofa under a warm blanket, especially when she pushed her small, yet growing bump up against his stomach. She'd then normally fall asleep in his arms and Jonny would carry her up to bed.

"Right, give me a shout if you need any help." Jonny said as he made his way towards the stairs but Emma stopped him.  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes darling."  
"Can I make mummy a card please?"  
"Of course you can, I'm sure she'll love it." Jonny smiled as he headed up to finished the nursery.

* * *

5:30pm  
Jac slammed the front door after her and chucked her bag and coat next to the door. The smell of something creamy and rich filled her nostrils. Jac followed her nose to the kitchen where she found Emma and Jonny messing about in the kitchen. Jac leant against the doorway, shook her head and looked at them disapprovingly.

"I thought you were supposed to be ill." Jac stated as Jonny finally noticed Jac.  
"Mummy!" Emma shrieked as she ran up and hugged Jac.  
"I may have told a teeny tiny lie." Jonny said in a high pitched voice. "But it was worth it."  
"And whys that?" Jac asked as Emma finally let go of Jac.  
"You'll find out after dinner." Jonny said as he folded his arms. Jac then noticed that Emma was staring at Jac's stomach which was now fairly swollen at only 14 weeks gone.

"Is that where Max is?" Emma asked as she continued to stare at Jac's tummy which made her slightly uncomfortable.  
"Who's Max?" Jonny asked, although he already knew the answer.  
"My little brother." Emma stated.  
"Max. Max Naylor-Maconie. I like that name." Jac said which took Jonny by surprise.

"Right well, if you three would like to go and sit at the table, I shall serve dinner." Jonny announced. Jac and Emma went and sat at the dinner table. Soon, Jonny walked in with two dishes in one arm and one in the other.  
"Spaghetti Carbonara made by daddy and Emma." Jonny stated.

Soon they had all finished dinner and Jonny cleared the things away.  
"Right. We've got something to show you haven't we Emma?" Jonny said as he guided Jac up stairs. He then stopped her outside of the nursery which had the doors closed.

"Emma and I have decorated the nursery today for our little boy." Jonny stated as he opened the door, leaving Jac standing there awestruck.

There was a soft baby blue rug that covered most of the floor. All the furniture that was delivered had been put together and the cot in the middle had blue sheets on it. Jac entered and opened the wardrobe to find it full of new clothes. The shelves were filled with nappies and other supplies they would need. Then there was a large, black holdall in the corner, with a little difficulty, Jac crouched down to see what was in it.

"I got most things you'll need for your birth bag. What do you think?" Jonny asked as he stood with his arms round Emma's shoulders in the doorway.

"It's brilliant. Save me a lot of work anyway." Jac joked. She walked up and hugged Emma, then Jonny joined in with them.

"Right, come on there's a few other things in the bedroom as well isn't there Emma?"  
"Mmhmmm." Emma said excitedly. Jonny led Jac and Emma to the bedroom where there was a mound of presents wrapped in blue paper.

"Go on them, open them." Jonny smirked as Jac walked quickly towards the bed.

* * *

Once Jac had opened all of the presents, Emma went to her bedroom leaving Jac and Jonny sitting either side of the bed with all of Jac's presents that Emma had wrapped up in front of them.

"I got you these. You probably don't need them yet but I thought I'd get them anyway." Jonny said as he he got a bottle of stretch mark oil and a pack of breast pads out of his bedside cabinet. He handed them to Jac who put them inside her bedside table.

"Thanks, for everything." Jac said as she took Jonny's hand in hers.

* * *

The next day, 8am

It was Saturday so Jonny and Jac didn't have to go to work. The family had just had breakfast and Jonny was clearing away leaving Emma and Jac at the table.  
"Mummy?" Emma asked quietly.  
"Yeah."  
"Can you teach me how to use a tampon please?" Emma asked awkwardly.

"Yeah sure. You go upstairs and I'll just take my mug into the kitchen." Emma didn't need to be told twice as she quickly left the table and went up to her bedroom. Jac walked into the kitchen and had a quick word with Jonny.

"Don't come upstairs for a while okay?"  
"Why?"  
"It's... Girl stuff. Just stay down here yeah?"  
"Okay." Jonny sighed as he loaded the dishwasher.

Jac made her way upstairs and found Emma in her bedroom.  
"Right, come on we can use the ensuite." Jac said as she grabbed both boxes from Emma's draw. Emma stood up and walked into their bedroom.

Jac shut the bedroom door behind her and they both sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Right, this one, doesn't have an applicator, you just take it out of the wrapped and I'll tell you how to put it in. This one, has an applicator which basically it depends on the person but it generally makes it easier." Jac explained as she took one of each out of the box. "What one do you want to try?"

Emma pointed at the one with an applicator and Jac handed it to her.  
"Right, if you go in he here and just leave the door open a little so I don't have to shout. Don't worry, won't come in." Jac said softly. Emma walked into the bathroom and Jac pulled the door so that it was slightly ajar.

"Right, you should always wash your hands first." Jac said as she took a seat on the bed which wasn't far away from the door. Jac was silent until she had heard the tap running and waited for it to stop.

* * *

Jac had been instructing Emma how to insert it through the door quietly so that Jonny didn't hear.  
"I think it's in." Emma said quietly.  
"Right, stand up properly. Can you feel it inside of you?"  
"No. Is that bad?" Emma said quickly.  
"No, no it means it's in properly. Now just wash your hands again and you're done." Jac said calmly.

A few minutes later, Emma came out.  
"Thank you mummy." Emma mumbled as she hugged Jac.

**Thanks for reading! If you have any other ideas as to what could happen between now and their holiday to spain then please let me know or tell me if you would rather me just go straight to the night before the holiday. Anyway, please review and let me know :)**


	16. Chapter 16

8pm  
"Right, go on you little munchkin, bedtime."Jonny said as he lifted Emma off of his lap. Jac was sitting next to him on he he sofa in front of the TV.  
"But I'm not tired." Emma moaned.  
"Well you go and get changed, have a wash and clean your teeth and we'll come up in a minute to read you a story." Jonny said says he smiled.

"Can your read me harry potter? because Lauren's Mum has started reading them to her and they sound really good." Emma asked nicely. Both Jac and Jonny knew that Lauren was Emma's best friend.

"Sure, why not. Go on up you go." Jonny ushered Emma towards the stairs. He got his kindle out of the draw and bought the first Harry Potter book.

"Why did you say 'we'?" Jac moaned.  
"Because she loves it when both of us read to her." Jonny said as he helped Jac off of the sofa. She only had the beginnings of a bump but she was still acting as lazy as she was when she was full term with Emma. Jac rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing now?" Jonny asked impatiently.  
"Getting some haribos. You don't want me to get low blood sugar do you?" Jac joked as she took a large fistful of them out of the almost empty bag, then walked out of the kitchen and stood infront of Jonny.  
"Now you moan about not being able to sleep, but you're eating loads of sugar before you go to bed. How does that work?"

"Well we're not going to bed for a while. I thought we could watch one of the new movies you got me." Jac said as they made their way up the stairs. Jonny heard Jac quietly moan on the way up, presumably because of the effort it took to climb stairs.  
"Do you want me to get a stair lift installed for you?" Jonny joked.  
"Haha. Very funny."

* * *

Jac and Jonny walked into Emma's room. She had only her bedside lamp on, bathing the room in a warm glow. Emma was sitting up slightly, in her bed under her duvet. Jonny knelt down on the soft carpet next to the bed with the kindle, and Jac sat at the edge of the bed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say  
that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last..." Jonny began to read.

* * *

After only ten minutes of Jac and Jonny taking turns reading, Emma was fast asleep. Jonny gave her a quick peck on the forehead, flicked the lamp off and they both quietly exited the room. Jonny made his way downstairs whilst Jac made a detour to the bathroom, and then the bedroom to chose one of her new DVDs.

* * *

When she came down, Jonny was laying on his side, on the sofa. The table in front of them had the remaining haribos, a bowl of popcorn and two glasses of coke on it.

"What movie are we watching?" Jonny asked as Jac inserted the disk, grabbed the remote and laid down on the sofa in front of Jonny.

"Oblivion." Jac stated as she impatiently skipped through the adverts. Jac shuffled back a little so that she was gently leaning on Jonny. Jonny slipped his hand round, under her shirt and he slowly rubbed her small, but growing bump.

"Have you felt him kick yet?" Jonny asked quietly as Jac pressed play on the start menu.  
"No, but I have felt a few movements like he's trying to... I dunno, swim?" Jac said, she knew she sounded stupid but at the same time her silly comments would make Jonny so happy. She had her hand, propped up by her elbow holding her head up. Then she yawned.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're not going to make it to the end of this movie without falling asleep?" Jonny joked as the film started.

* * *

10:30pm  
The film had just finished and Jac had fallen asleep well over an hour ago. When they were watching the film, Jonny could tell when Jac got scared because she oddly tensed her bum cheeks which were leaning on his thighs and she would instinctivly put her hand on her bump as if she were protecting it. Jonny turned off the TV and slid one arm under her side and around her waist. He sat up slightly and put his other arm under Jac's legs and slowly stood up. She was definitely getting heavier, and in a few more weeks he definitely wouldn't be able to carry her.

He slowly carried Jac up the stairs and once he entered the bedroom, he used a foot to kick back the bed covers and he gently laid her down. Jonny pulled the covers over her and slipped into his own side of the bed. He turned the light off and got cosy next to Jac. The next thing Jonny knew Jac was clinging to Jonny's arm and she wrapped both of her legs around one of his.

"I need a wee." Jac mumbled in her sleep.  
"Well go then." But Jonny knew what was coming next as he had had this conversation with a sleep talking Jac so many times before.  
"I can't, the toilet troll might get me." She whispered, still with her eyes closed so she snuggled her face into Jonny's arm.

"He won't get you, go to the toilet." Jonny said as he tried not to laugh.  
"Can you come with me please?" Jonny was slightly taken aback as usually, this was where it ended and she would either wake up or stop talking and just sleep.  
"Come on then." Jonny groaned as he turned the lamp on and got out of bed. Jac's eyes flicked open, though she was still asleep, and she followed Jonny to the ensuite. He stopped at the door but Jac dragged him inside with her.

* * *

Once Jac had been to the toilet, she washed her hands and as soon as the water hit her hands she woke up.  
"Wh-what? Jonny why are.. Why am I..." Jac said confusedly.  
"You were sleep walking and talking this time. You needed a wee and I had to come with you so that the 'toilet troll' didn't get you." Jonny explained as he let out a little giggle.

"What, and I peed with you in here?"  
"Yeah, you held my hand while you did. And you nearly peed with your shorts on, I had to help you pull them down." Jonny explained. Jac face palmed after she dried her hands.

"It's alright, I'm sure you would do the same for me." Jonny said as Jac walked up to him and looked into his eyes.

"Mmm. I would indeed." Jac mumbled as she slowly pulled down Jonny's boxers. Jac gently teased him with her warm, soft hands.  
"I don't support your little nap has reenergised you for an NHS meeting has it?" Jonny said seductivley.

"Mmm, and a long one at that." Jac whispered into Jonny's ear as she left the bathroom. Jonny pulled his boxers back up for the time being as he watched Jac quietly close the bedroom door and she sat on the bed facing him. Jonny sat in front of her and they began kissing passionately.

Whilst they were kissing, Jac placed one hand on Jonny's boxers and stroked slowly up and down.  
"Why do you have to tease me you dirty bitch?" Jonny whispered as he pulled away.  
"It's all part of the fun." Jac replied quietly as took her hand off of his boxers.

"Well then, I suppose I'd better tease you then to make it equal." Jonny whispered as he pushed Jac back until she was lying down on the bed. Jonny was on top of her and he made sure his weight was not on her bump.

Jonny guided his fingers one by one under her breasts along the wire in her bra. He leant forward and kissed her collar bone. Jonny lifted her shirt up and pulled it off of her completely. As he kissed her chest, he slipped his boxers off and pulled. Jac's shorts and knickers down too. He slowly glided himself into her as they began a night of passion.

**Thanks for reading! This is the last chapter before I start writing about the night before their holiday. Sorry if some bits don't make sense but I wrote this after being made to stay in bed because I fainted and I still feel a bit... Weird. (I dunno how to describe it but I just don't feel right.)**

**Anyway, please review because it'll give me something to read, thanks :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thursday, 8pm. Jac's 18 weeks pregnant (nearly 19) and it's the night before their 10 day holiday.**

"Right. I am completely packed." Jonny stated as he dumped his suitcase next to the front door which was also where Mo's suitcase and hand luggage were.

Jonny walked into the living room where Mo and Emma were watching TV.  
"Right come on Emma, I'll help you pack your suitcase now." Jonny said. Jac was still upstairs packing her own suitcase.

"No, I want mummy to help me." Emma said desperately.  
"Well mummy's packing her own suitcase so I'll help you. Come on-" Jonny began as he placed his hand on Emma's back, prompting her to get up.  
"Noooo." Emma cried as she escaped Jonny's hand and ran upstairs.

* * *

Jac was placing her last items in her suitcase when Emma ran into the bedroom and hid behind Jac. Jac's bump was now impossible to hide and she couldn't see her toes anymore.  
Emma had tears building up in her eyes and Jonny came running up and stood in the doorway.

"What's the matter with you?" Jonny asked as Emma hid her face behind Jac.  
"Mummy said she'll help me pack my bag. I want mummy to help me." Emma cried as she buried her face into Jac's back. There were tears pouring down her face which had now flushed red.

"Jonny, it's alright. I'll pack her bag."  
"What's wrong with me?" Jonny shrieked worriedly.  
"Nothing, just go downstairs." Jac said. She mouthed 'I'll tell you later' to Jonny which Emma couldn't see because she was still crying into Jac's back. Jonny nodded and plodded back downstairs to Mo.

Jac knelt down so that she was eye level with Emma. "Come on, dry those tears. I'll help you." Jac said softly as she wiped the tears from Emma's cheeks. Jac slowly stood up and followed Emma into her bedroom which had been decorated not long after they had done the nursery.

"Why didn't you let daddy help you?" Jac asked after she'd shut the door.  
"Because I didn't want him seeing my things." Emma whispered. Jac knew what she meant; she was due on whilst they were on holiday.  
"Alright. But you know he wouldn't say anything about it. Daddy's a grown up he knows about periods and things like that. Don't be afraid to ask him for help with anything if I'm not here okay? You'll be surprised how helpful he can be when you really need him." Jac explained and Emma nodded.

Jac opened the suitcase on the bed and started stacking Emma's folded up clothes in piles on the bed.  
"Right, shall we take your hot water bottle? I'm taking painkillers if you need them but it won't take up much more room." Emma nodded again.

* * *

After 15 minutes, the suitcase was packed. "Right, let's pack your hand luggage." Jac took one of Emma's empty rucksacks and put it on the bed.  
"Put some of these in there just in case." Jac said as she took some of the remaining pads that didn't go in Emma's suitcase.

"is daddy taking his kindle?" Emma asked.

"Yeah i think so."

"I really want to finish the philos- phiso-"

"Philosopher's stone." Jac finished, Emma could never say that word. Jac, Jonny and Emma had been reading the books a few times a week together as a family and they took turns reading. They had made an agreement with Emma that they would only let her see the film once she'd finished the book.

* * *

8:30pm  
"Jonny, come and get Emma's suitcase." Jac shouted. A few minutes later, Jonny came plodding up the stairs and into Emma's room.  
"Right, I think it's bed time for you. We've got an early start tomorrow." Jonny stated as he pulled the suitcase off of the bed. Emma slid under the covers and Jac tucked her in.  
"Um, we're leaving at 4am so what time do you want me to wake you up?"  
"quarter to four please." Emma said as she buried her chin under the covers.  
"Alright sweetheart, night night." Jonny said as he walked out and Jac turned the lamp off and followed him down the stairs.

After putting the suitcase with the rest of them, Jac and Jonny went and sat on the sofa with Mo watching TV in the armchair.  
"Why didn't Emma let me help her pack?" Jonny asked. Mo looked at Jac too waiting for an answer.

"Um... Don't say anything but she's going to be on her period and she didn't want you to see her pads or tampons."  
"What! I'm her dad! surely she can trust that I'm not going to go shouting from the rooftops about that fact that she's started her period." Jonny said as he was rather hurt by his daughter's lack of trust.

"Jonny, it's not about trust. She's just embarrassed. I mean she's only eight! She barely even know why she has a period, so I'm pretty sure it's not her favourite thing in the work to talk about."

"Anyway, let's talk the baby." Mo said as she tried to change the subject because both Jac and Jonny had gone a little red.  
"Yeah, let's not." Jac said sarcastically.  
"Alright then, let's talk holiday." Mo suggested.  
"When was the last time you went on holiday?" Jonny asked Jac.  
"Earlier this year; Sweden." Jac replied.  
"No, that was work, when was the last time you went on a holiday to relax?"

"I've never been on a proper holiday." Jac admitted quietly.  
"What, even when you were little? Didn't you have any family holidays?" Mo asked. Despite having a child Jonny and knowing each other for nearly ten years, Jac still hadn't told him nor Mo about her past.

"I didn't have any family to go on holiday with."  
"Why not?" Jonny asked as he slipped his arm around Jac's waist and he gently motioned his hand to rub her back.

"My Mum... She left when I was 12 to go to India. She never came back..." Jac said. Even to that day it was still hard to talk about.  
"And your dad?" Jonny queried quietly.  
"He... Abused me. I was 8 when he started. My Mum didn't even believe me when I was diagnosed with gonorrhoea. He left on my 12th birthday. And my mum went not long after that." Jac explained quietly. Jonny tightened his grip around Jac and she let her head rest on his shoulder.

The three sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes until they heard little footsteps. Jac twisted her head to see Emma standing there hugging her teddy bear, and Jac noticed she was in different pyjamas. Jac slipped out of Jonny's arms and guided Emma to the kitchen.  
"You alright?" Jac asked as she gently rubbed her ever growing, 19 week bump. The bigger it got the faster she wanted to get the baby out of her.

"I'm sorry. I got blood on my sheets." Emma mumbled.  
"It's alright, don't worry about it. Have you got a tummy ache?" Jac asked caringly. Emma shook her head. "Right well, how about I go and strip the sheets off, put them in the wash and you can sleep with Mo tonight." Jac suggested. Mo was sleeping in the spare room with a double bed so there would be plenty of room for the two of them, Emma nodded.  
"Go on, go and get into bed and we'll be up soon." Emma slowly made her way up the stairs.

Jac walked into the living room.  
"Mo, Emma's sleeping in your bed with you tonight."  
"Why?" Mo asked curiously. She was, of course, fine with sharing a bed with Emma she was just nosey.  
"She's leaked." Jac whispered. . "I need to go and put her sheets through the wash." Jac said as she ran one hand through her hair and she pushed the other hand into the small of her back for a bit of support.

"You want me to do it?" Jonny said as he stood up, as did Mo.  
"Um, yes please. But just don't let Emma see you doing it, she'll go redder than you after sex." Jac said as she tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"Right I'm going up to bed and that was not an image I wanted in my head. If I have nightmares, I know who I'll blame." Mo said sleepily as she made her way up the stairs.

Jonny shook his head at Jac before he made his way upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma was lying in bed on the side that Mo didn't usually sleep in. She was in pitch darkness with the door shut. Just as Emma was drifting off, Mo quietly opened the door.  
"Sorry, did I wake you?" Mo whispered as she began changing into her pyjamas, not caring that Emma was watching her; it was pretty dark in the room anyway.  
"No, I can't get to sleep. I'm too excited!" Emma squealed.

Mo smiled and slipped into bed next to Emma. "So am I but we should at least try to get some sleep. Night night." Mo said as she flicked the lamp off and got comfortable on her side, facing away from Emma so she wouldn't be tempted to start chatting.

* * *

Jonny had just put Emma's sheets in the washing machine and he headed upstairs. Jonny opened the bedroom door to find it pitch black in there though the light from the landing seeped through. He could see Jac spread out in the middle of the bed, leaving little room for him, surrounded by pillows with her eyes closed, though he saw her eyelids flutter.

"I know you're awake." Jonny stated as he changed into his shorts and old t-shirt. Jac remained silent. "Would you like me to sleep on the sofa tonight?" Jonny huffed and he saw Jac smile and nod, still with her eyes closed. He closed the door behind him and headed downstairs for the night.

**Thanks for reading. Please review and I'll update when I get 170 reviews :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**To answer Wendy, Jonny's sleeping on the sofa because Jac's 5 months pregnant and being lazy so she's taking up the entire bed and can't be bothered to move :)**

4:30am  
They had just arrived at the airport and Jonny was lifting the suitcases out of the car. Emma put her rucksack on her bag, as did Jonny and Mo and Jac both had handbags as hand luggage. Jac was, surprisingly, wearing a light brown, pleated tunic dress with a pair of sandals and she had left the natural waves in her hair which she seemed to be doing more and more recently due to the fact that she couldn't be bothered to straighten her hair.  
"Right, Jac you've got my passport haven't you?" Jonny asked as he began pulling his and Jac's suitcases towards the terminals entrance. Mo pulled her own and Emma's.  
"You are joking aren't you? You said you had yours." Jac stated angrily as she stopped however, Jonny carried on walking.  
"I'm joking, I've got it." He joked.  
"Haha very funny. We'll see who's laughing in a minute." Jac snapped as she quickly caught up with him.

* * *

Soon, they were going through hand luggage checks after handing in their suitcases where everyone had to walk through an X-ray scanner. It was fairly empty due to it being 4:45am so Jac put her bag in a tray and walked up to one of the men walking there.  
"Excuse me can I be checked without going through the scanner?" Jac asked bluntly. The security guard immediately looked down at her bump.  
"I can assure you, they're perfectly safe for you and your baby Madam."  
"Please, can't I just be checked without the machine?" Jac pleaded. The man saw the desperation in Jac's eyes.  
"Very well, but our female office is on her break. It'll have to be me I'm afraid." He said as he guided Jac to a square on the ground that she had to stand on.  
"That's fine."

"Right stand with your legs slightly apart and your arms out please. If you want me to stop at any time, just say okay?"  
"Mmhmm."

Jonny, Mo and Emma were standing the other side of a small gate watching Jac stand like a starfish being checked. They couldn't help but giggle a little but because they were only less than 2 meters away from her, she could hear them.

He moved down and started feeling around her bump and under it.  
"Sorry, we have to be thorough." The man said as he moved down and started checking between Jac's thighs.

"Hang on, how come you'll let a complete stranger, no offence, feel all the way around your bump, and when I do it, I get glared at?" Jonny said. The man smiled.  
"Because one, he won't talk to the bump, and two, he won't put his ear on the bump waiting for a response." Jac replied.

"Right, you can go through." The man said as he opened the gate for Jac.  
"Thanks." Jac said sarcastically as she took her handbag off of Jonny and headed towards the departure lounge.

* * *

5:30am  
Jac and Emma were sitting in the departure lounge next to each other. Jac was reading the end of the book to Emma on Jonny's kindle. She was slouched and resting the tablet on the top of her bump  
_"Hope you have - er - a good holiday," said Hermione, looking  
uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so  
unpleasant.  
"Oh, I will," said Harry, and they were surprised at the grin that was  
spreading over his face. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic  
at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer..."_

"When can we start reading the chamber of secrets?" Emma said as Jac put Jonny's kindle in her bag. Jonny and Mo had gone off looking around duty free for something to do.

"We'll see." Jac smiled. Just then, Jonny came back.  
"Look what I got you." Jonny said as he handed Jac a small gift bag. She opened it and took out a bottle of Chanel No. 5. Jac sprayed it on her wrist and put her nose to it to check the scent.

"Mm, I'm impressed."  
"I knew you'd like it." Jonny stated.  
"Yeah, that's why you were standing there like a child that's being told off." Jac joked. "Right, I suppose we'd better go and have a look around eh?" Jac said as she stood up with Emma.  
"Leave your bags here, I'll look after them." Jonny said as he sat down where Jac had been sitting down. Jac was about to put her bag down but she saw Emma's face go red a little as she kept her rucksack on her back.

"No, we'll take them. We might see something we want to buy." Jac said as they walked off.

* * *

At 6am, they were walking along the tunnel, onto the plane. Jonny was walking first with the tickets and Jac was ecstatic that they had row 1 which meant they were closest to the toilets and had more leg room.

The plane had three seats in a row either side of the aisle and they had seats 3,4,5 and 6.  
"Can I sit by the window please?" Emma asked as Jonny chucked his bag in the overhead compartment. Jonny nodded so Emma shuffled along and sat by the window.  
"Where do you want to sit?" Jonny asked to Jac but she merely plonked herself down in the aisle seat. Jonny rolled his eyes and sat in between Jac and Emma, leaving Mo the other aisle seat. Before doing up his own seat belt, Jonny sat sideways to face Jac and he grabbed both sides of her belt. He clipped them together and tightened it just under her bump.

"You know, I would actually like to be able to breath Jonny." Jac stated as she loosened it quite a lot. "And I can do up my own seatbelt, I'm not an idiot."

"You alright Mo? You seem a little... nervous." Jonny said as Mo did up her seat belt tightly and held on to the arm rests.  
"I'm fine Jonny." Mo snapped. Jonny raised his eyebrows and turned to face Emma who was twiddling her thumbs.  
"How long's the flight?" Emma asked.  
"Um, just over 2 hours I think."

* * *

20 Minutes later  
After take off, as soon as the seatbelt symbol turned off, Jac undid hers and went to the toilet. After a few minutes she came out.  
"You only went an hour ago!" Jonny stated humorously.  
"Yeah well when you have the next David Beckham in your uterus doing kick ups with your bladder, let me know." Jac snapped.  
"How do you know he's doing kick ups and not practicing his penalties?" Jonny joked and Jac rather loudly sighed and glared at him.

Jonny turned around and saw the food trolley coming towards them from behind.  
"Shall we get breakfast on here? Rather than stopping on the way to the villa." Jonny suggested as he took the menu from the pouch in front of him.  
"Um, yeah okay. Mo, we'll eat on here." Jac said as she drew Mo's attention from her magazine.  
Jonny put the menu in between him and Emma. "What would you like Madame?" Jonny asked.  
"Can I have a toasted cheese and ham sandwich and an orange juice please?"  
"Of course. I think I'll have that too. Jac?" Jonny was asking for her order but as he looked at her, he saw that she had considerably paled, then he noticed the strong smell of coffee. Jac calmly got up and locked herself in the toilet which fortunately for her didn't have anyone queuing for it.

Then the trolley came along and the air hostess looked at Jonny smiling.  
"Um, three cheese and ham toasted sandwiches, three orange juices and three dairy milk bars please." Jonny handed the money and took the drinks and chocolate from her.  
"The toasted sandwiches will be around ten minutes."  
"Okay, thanks." Jonny replied and she turned to face Mo.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jac was sitting back in her chair. Luckily, the smell of coffee had dissipated. "Were you actually sick?" Jonny whispered in Jac's ear.  
"No." Jac sighed.  
"You feel better?" Jac nodded her head. Jonny put the arm rest up between the two of them and he put his arm around her waist.  
"Here I got you this." Jonny said quietly as he gave Jac a bottle of orange juice. She slowly sipped bits of it.

* * *

5 minutes later.  
"Here's your breakfast. We hope you enjoy your meal." The hostess smiled as she arrived with the trolley. Emma, Jonny and mo put their lap trays down that were attached to the wall in front of them. Jac started to but it couldn't go all the way down because of her bump so she just took the white paper bag in her hands.

* * *

Half an hour later, they only had 20 minutes left. Emma was doing one of her puzzle books, Jonny and Mo were sleeping, and Jac was bored out of her mind.  
"Emma, pass me one of your pens." Jac whispered. Emma passed her over a thick black marker and watched her mummy's next move. Jac slowly leant over and took the lid off of the pen. She began drawing a moustache on Jonny, and then a goatee.

Emma giggled quietly and picked up another black pen. She wrote 'idot' on his face and a Jac couldn't help but smirk at Emma's spelling mistake. Jonny began to stir so Jac chucked the marker at Emma and pretended she was sleeping.

Jonny opened his eye lids and turned his head to see both Mo and Jac peacefully sleeping. He looked at Emma who couldn't help but giggle.  
"Sshh. You'll wake mummy up." He whispered.

**Thanks for reading! I did the bit about being checked because whenever I go through an airport, I always get stopped for a 'random' spot check. But it's always me and it's extremely uncomfortable to have a female office in her 40s touching between your legs and checking between your breasts (still with clothes on obviously). I'd much rather have one of the fit blokes do it but anyway... Please review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

As they headed towards luggage collection, Jonny received some odd looks and people pointing and laughing at him which was probably due to the fake moustache, goatee and 'idot' on his face. Jonny handed Mo his bag.  
"Wait here I just need a wee." Jonny said as he quickly asked into the toilets whilst. Mo, Emma and Jac stood in the corridor.

* * *

Two minutes later, Jonny came out with a face, red from scrubbing but now free from pen.  
"Haha, Emma, very funny." Jonny said sarcastically as he took his bag off of Mo and they waited by the conveyor belt for their bags.  
"It wasn't me!" Emma shrieked.  
"Really? cause I think mummy knows how to spell idiot properly." Jonny stated hysterically but Emma couldn't help but giggle at him.  
"Mummy drew the moustache and beard. Honestly." Emma stated.

"Is that right mummy?" Jonny asked as he raised an eyebrow. Jac couldn't help but smirk. "You devious little..." He muttered.

* * *

The four arrived at the villa at 10am. They parked the rented, and luckily air conditioned, car at the back of it and decided to walk around to the front before they took their luggage in. At they walked around the front in the sweltering heat, it was perfect.

The entire villa was surrounded by a tall hedge giving them some privacy, the large pool was right in front of the entrance with sun loungers and table and chairs outside.

"Right, the quicker we get unpacked, the quicker we can relax." Jonny stated as he headed back to the car.  
"I shouldn't pull suitcases so I'll just wait here." Jac said as she sat down on the table in the shade. In reality it was way too hot for her, she just couldn't wait to get into that clear pool but something inside her was pulling; she didn't want any of the other three to see her stretched and swollen stomach.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the suitcases were all in the open living room. All of the doors and windows were open letting a cool breeze in.  
"Right, the master bedroom is mummy and daddy's but you two can fight over the other two rooms, one of thems a double and on of thems got two single beds." Jonny said as he pulled Jac and Jonny's suitcases to their bedroom. Leaving Mo and Emma standing in the living room.

To Emma, the prospect of sleeping in a large room a long way away from home all by herself, scared her a little.

"Mo, can we share a room please?" Emma asked quietly. Mo could see the anticipation in Emma's face so she grabbed both of their suitcases.  
"Sure, come on." Mo smiled as they headed to the room with two single beds in it.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Mo had unpacked her things into one wardrobe whilst Emma stood and faffed about in her suitcase.  
"Here, I'll unpack for you." Mo said as she lifted Emma onto her bed and she sat there cross legged. Mo was getting near the bottom when she reached a box of tampons and a pack of pads. Mo put them on a shelf inside of the wardrobe and turned to see that Emma had gone red.

Mo knelt down next to the bed and looked at Emma.  
"There's really no need to be embarrassed. I go through it, your mum goes through it, every other girl on the planet will go through it. that's how normal it is." Mo said softly.

* * *

Meanwhile  
Jonny pulled the suitcases into the room. Jac immediately shut the bedroom door and turned on the air con.  
"Ah, so you did get me my chocolates on my pillow." Jonny said as he picked up one of the three small truffles and put it in his mouth.

Although Jac also had three on her pillow, she took one of Jonny's. He would have protested but he didn't want an argument.  
"I don't want to leave this place until we have to go home." Jac groaned as she laid down on the bed whilst Jonny began unpacking his suitcase into the large, shared wardrobe.  
"Well, why don't we go shopping once we're unpacked. We can buy food and booze for the week and then we won't have to." Jonny suggested.  
"Fine." Jac groaned with her eyes closed.  
"Are you going to unpack your suitcase?" Jonny asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Thanks for offering." Jac smiled as she rubbed her hands on her bump. Jonny rolled his eyes and unzipped Jac's suitcase.

11am  
They had got two small trolleys and were just walking into the large supermarket. Mo took one of the trolleys and headed for the booze immediately.  
"Um girls do you two want to go with mo and chose some non-alcoholic drinks yeah?" Jonny suggested as he pushed his trolley towards the bread.

Soon, they met up and Jonny had half filled the trolley with food already. Mo's trolley was filled with Sangra, Sam Miguels, strawberry milkshake and coke.

Jac began wandering off so Jonny and the others followed her. Jac stopped where the noodles, couscous and rice were. She was frantically looking up and down the shelves.  
"They haven't got any pot noodles." Jac stated solemnly. Jonny, mo and emma could all see the tears building up in Jac's eyes.  
"She's _not_." Mo hoped. Jonny saw Jac's bottom lip quiver.  
"She _is_." Jonny stated as he moved from behind the trolley and took a Jac into a hug. There were several tears pouring down Jac's cheeks and Mo burst out laughing causing the other shoppers to look at them.

They looked like a bad joke. A crying pregnant women hugging a man. And another women laughing at them whilst a small girl looked worriedly at her mother.

"Hey look, they've got your favourite chocolate!" Jonny said as he pulled away from Jac and tried to cheer her up. He pointed to a bar of lindt's white chocolate with strawberry bits in it. Jac sniffled as she picked up 5 family sized bars of it and placed them in the trolley. Jonny smirked at her upset face.

"Girls, you wanna pick something?" Jonny suggested as they all face the aisle of chocolate and sweets. He knew that if anyone touched Jac's favourite chocolate, they wouldn't make it to morning so he picked up a bar of dairy milk Oreo, mo got a Malteasers bar of chocolate and Emma picked up a small bar milky bar.

* * *

Next the went to a cheap shop. There they bought many pool toys and games, as well as a double lilo which Jac had insisted was only for her.

* * *

9:30pm  
After they spent the rest of the day relaxing and then playing cards, they gave up and went to bed. Emma had gone to bed an hour ago so Mo quickly brushed her teeth and silently slipped into their room and shut the door behind her.

Jac and Jonny slowly plodded into their room and closed the door behind them. Jac used the bathroom, got changed into her nightie and slipped under the thin covers to protect her from the chill of the air con. Jonny did the same but he slipped into the bed right next to Jac.

"You know, we really need to start talking about Max." Jonny stated as he laid on his side facing Jac who was facings away from him.  
"No now, I'm not in the mood." Jac murmured.  
"What mood are you in then?"  
"An upset one." Jac replied. Jonny put his arm around Jac's belly and rubbed it slightly.  
"Why?" Jonny asked softly.  
"I don't know, my backs hurts.. And I just want to cry." Jac said as tears built up in her eyes but she couldn't help it.  
"I know why; it's your hormones. I'll be right back." Jonny whispered. He slipped out of the bedroom and quickly returned with the four pillows from the spare room. He put two in between Jac's feet and knees, and then he put the other two between him and Jac to support her back.

"You'll feel better in the morning just, go to sleep." Jonny whispered as he reached over Jac and flicked the lamp off.  
"Thanks." Jac murmured.  
"Goodnight darling." Jonny whispered in Jac's ear. He gave her a quick peck on her forehead and snuggled up to her. He was freezing in the air conditioned room but it was set at a temperature that Jac was comfortable in and he was happy with that.

* * *

Jac felt around the bed and she couldn't feel Jonny. She sat up and left the bedroom. She opened Emma and Mo's door to find that they were both gone too. She walked out to the pool where she saw that it was empty, then Jac felt something warm drip down her leg. It was blood. Jac looked around and it was too quiet, she couldn't even hear any cars in the distance.  
"Jonny?" Jac shouted. "Jonny?" She screamed. "I need you."

* * *

"Jac, calm down, calm down; I'm here. It's alright." Jonny whispered as he took a trembling Jac into his arms. "It was only a nightmare." Jac blinked. It was still darkness with some moonlight seeping through the curtains and they were in each other's arms in bed. Jac pulled the bedcover back and checked; there was no blood.

"You okay?" Jonny asked as he watched her every move. Suddenly, she smiled uncontrollably. "What's so funny?" Jonny demanded, he had just been woken at 3am to her crying out his name and she thought it was funny.

Jac reached out for Jonny's hand and placed it on her bump. He felt brief yet strong kicks from his baby.  
"I take it someone just got some of his mummy's adrenaline rush." Jonny joked quietly.  
"Mm, I need a wee." Jac said as she got up and awkwardly walked into the ensuite.

A few minutes later, Jac came out and collapsed into bed.  
"Go and get me a bottle of water." Jac demanded.  
"You alright?" Jonny asked cautiously as he quietly got up and walked around the bed.  
"Yeah just, my urine's a bit concentrated so it's probably best to start drinking more."  
"Alright, good call." Jonny said as he opened the door and crept into the kitchen.

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

9am  
The next morning, Jac woke to see that Jonny was looking straight into her eyes.  
"Morning gorgeous." He smiled, Jac stretched and groaned.  
"I can't remember the last time I had a lie in." Jac stated as she slowly sat up. Jonny immediately slid behind her, put his legs either side of her and gently massaged her back.

"So what was the nightmare about?" Jonny asked as he moved his thumbs in circular motions in the small of her back.  
"Um, there was no one else here... I was bleeding... I thought that I'd lost the baby and I couldn't find you."  
"Well I'm here. And hey, at least it wasn't about the toilet troll this time!" Jonny joked.  
"Haha." Jac said sarcastically as she got up and headed for the ensuite bathroom she then poked her head round the door.

"Hey I forgot to tell you, this toilet has a lock!" Jac stated as she closed the door and locked it which made Jonny uneasy. He had taken the locks off of the doors at home because when Jac was in a mood, she'd lock herself in there for hours on end. That or when she had morning sickness, she'd lock him out so she could have some peace.

* * *

When Jac came out of the toilet, she and Jonny opened the bathroom door and they could hear splashing and giggling. They walked out of the open doors to find Emma and Mo messing about in the pool.  
"Hello lazy oinks!" Mo shouted as she splashed Emma again. "Come on, get dressed, we've got a day of relaxing to do."  
"Have you two had breakfast yet?" Jonny asked.  
"No, we were waiting for you."  
"What to be polite? Or so that I could cook it?" Jonny could read Mo like a book.  
"To be polite of course. But um, I'll have a bacon sandwich if you're offering."  
"Emma?"  
"Yes please." Emma fluttered her eyelids before she splashed water at Jonny.

"That's why I'm standing back here." Jac stated as she looked at a dripping wet Jonny. "I'll have a bacon sandwich, and a glass of-"  
"Strawberry milkshake. I know." Jonny interrupted as he head back to the bedroom to get changed.

* * *

Soon, they had eaten breakfast and whilst Jonny went for a quick swim, Mo put some more sun cream on Emma. Jac was sitting in the shade at the table and chairs.  
"Jac, go and get changed and have a swim. It'll cool you down." Mo stated as she was that Jac was starting to sweat.

Jac rolled her eyes, groaned as she stood up and headed for the bedroom.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jac had still not come outside so Jonny got out of the pool, dried off and went to their bedroom. Jac was sitting on the bed in a black bikini with her hand on her bump. When she saw Jonny, she immediately jumped up and turned around however the heat combined with the sudden movement made Jac feel a little dizzy. As she swayed, Jonny moved forward and steadied her by placed his hands on her hips.

"Jac, you are so beautiful. There's no need to worry about your stomach." Jonny stated as he rested his chin on her shoulder and looked down at her stomach. It was perfectly rounded with no stretch marks.  
"Jesus Jac! The way you've been acting I thought you'd be covered in stretch marks." Jac turned around in Jonny's arms. He was only wearing swimming trunks so her bump was touching his naked torso. She smiled and hugged him.

"I love you." Jonny whispered.  
"I love you more than pot noodles." Jac replied jokily as she tried to lighten the mood.  
"Wow, that really means a lot to me." Jonny stated. "Come on, let's get in the pool, your sweating like a pig." Jonny stated as he wiped his thumb along Jac's moist forehead.

Jac and Jonny walked out and as Jac picked up the bottle of sun cream, Jonny took it off of her. He put the factor 20 down and picked up the bottle of 50 that was for Emma. Jac rolled her eyes as Jonny began rubbing it into her back. Then he continued to spray some more in his hands and he began rubbing it into her bump from behind.

Mo and Emma who hadn't noticed the couple until then both had completely different reactions. Mo smiled whereas Emma shouted "eewww!" You're disgusting!"  
Jonny laughed. Once he'd finished putting sun cream on Jac's back and bump, Jac took the bottle off of him and carried on herself.

* * *

After letting the sun cream soak in, Jac picked up the box for her double lilo.  
"Jonny, blow this up for me." Jac demanded as she dropped it on his belly; he was peacefully sunbathing but the heavy box made him jump up.  
"There should be a please in there somewhere." Jonny stated as he opened the box and stated to lay it out.  
"There should, but there's not." Jac said as she put her hands over her bump. She then lazily tied her hair up in a messy bun.

Ten minutes later and a very red faced Jonny, the doubled lilo was blown up. Jonny chucked it in the pool and was about to climb on it but Jac stopped him.  
"No, my lilo." She said sternly as she climbed on to it from the edge of the pool. She somehow managed to get on it gracefully despite her bump and laid out in the middle of it.  
"Jac, it's designed to fit two people." Jonny moaned.  
"Yeah. Me and the baby." Jac replied as she put her head down on the lilo, signalling that those were her final words.  
"Haha very funny."

Jonny gave it a few minutes for Jac to settle down. He along with Emma were quietly splashing about in the pool with a ball when he stopped. Jonny waved over to get mo's attention. When she raised her head from the sun lounger, Jonny quietly crept over to Jac. He slowly submerged himself under the water and moved under the lilo, he then came up where Jac's body was and tipped the lilo over.

Jac fell straight into the water and went all the way under. Mo, Emma and Jonny burst out laughing. Then Jonny saw some bright red blood in the water near Jac and he frantically tried to swim over to her.

**What do you think happened/will happen? Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	21. Chapter 21

It was only a few drops of blood as they soon dissolved in the water. Jonny quickly swam over to Jac. She turned around and he saw that it was coming from a small graze on her forehead. Jonny looked at the side of the pool and saw a small patch of blood where she had hit it.  
"Jac I'm so-" Jonny began before Jac pushed him out of the way and headed for the stairs to get out of the pool.  
"Get off of me." Jac muttered. She felt disorientated. Everything was moving, as she got out of the pool pushed could see Mo getting up to grab her but Jac escaped Mo's grip and ran into the villa.

She was still soaking wet from the pool so she left a trail of water. Jonny quickly jumped out of the pool and followed her. He gave her a bit of distance, but then he realised that she was head for the bathroom. The bathroom that had a lock.

"Jac, stop!" Jonny shouted as he chased after her but he slipped on the wet tiles and suddenly everything went black.

Jac didn't see him so she carried on and quickly shut herself in the bathroom, forgetting to lock the door.

Mo went in after them to watch the drama unfold closely followed by Emma but she stopped when she saw Jonny, unconscious on the floor. Mo quickly knelt down and then she saw the panic in Emma's eyes.  
"Emma, daddy's just being silly okay. Can you go and check on mummy yeah? Good girl." Mo said quickly as she checked Jonny's head for any sign of injury.

Emma cautiously walked into her mum and dads bedroom and she knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Mummy?" Emma asked worriedly. When she didn't hear a response, Emma turned the door handle and opened the door. She entered and closed the door behind her. Jac, who was still in her bikini, was sitting on the toilet with the lid down with some tissues pressed down on her forehead soaking up the small amount of blood that was coming from the small graze.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked sweetly.  
"I'm fine, Emma just go back outside. I'll be out in a minute." Jac said quietly. Emma walked up to Jac and hugged Jac which was now almost impossible due to her bump. Soon, Emma let go, stepped back and looked at Jac's bump.

Although Jac was self conscious about her bump, the one person that she allowed to look freely at her bump was Emma.  
"How long now? Until max is here?" Emma asked.

"4 months. He's due on the 1st November." Jac whispered proudly. No matter how angry or upset she was, Emma would always calm her down and cheer her up.

* * *

Meanwhile.  
After a few minutes Mo could see no swelling or cracks on Jonny's head. Mo was holding his hand and he began to come around.  
"It must've been a good night to have a headache like this." Jonny joked as. Mo helped him sit up.  
"Do you feel sick?" Mo asked as she helped him onto the sofa on the living room.  
"No. Where's Jac? I need to check on her." Jonny said as he remembered what had happened.  
"She's alright, Emma's with her. What the date today?"  
"Um, 28th July."  
"Correct. What's my name?"  
"Bob Marley. I'm joking." Jonny said quickly as he saw Mo's concerned face. "It's Mo. I need to go and check on Jac."

Jonny headed for the bedroom and quietly opened the ensuite bathroom to find Jac on her knees, hugging Emma. Jonny smiled at the sight because Emma couldn't fit her arms all the way around Jac.  
"How're you feeling?" Jonny croaked.  
"Fine." She replied, as soon as Emma heard Jonny's voice, she let go of Jac and ran towards him.

"Daddy!" Emma shrieked as she hugged him.  
"Go easy darling." Jonny said as he was almost knocked over by her. Then mo appeared at the door.  
"Why?"  
"Jonny slipped over and knocked himself out." Mo stated.  
"Ah, that is what I believe is called Karma." Jac stated.  
"What? You weren't knocked out were you?" Jonny asked quickly.  
"No, I mean head injuries you idiot." Jac said as she slowly stood up.

"Jonny we really should get you to a hospital to get checked over." Mo suggested.  
"Nah, I'm fine. Just gimme some painkillers for the headache and I'll live." Jonny said proudly.  
"Can you lot get out please because I really need a pee." Jac said as she crossed her legs. Emma giggled because she had come to find the idea of her little brother kicking the wee out of her mum rather funny, well that was how Jonny explained it to her anyway.

"Actually, I'm rather comfortable here, aren't you Emma?" Jonny said jokily as he stood in the doorway. Emma nodded and smiled.  
"Jonny, if you don't get out now, I'll slam the door in your face." Jac snapped. Jac almost never used Jonny's name in front of Emma, she usually called him daddy so Emma who was slightly frightened walked away to her bedroom.

"Someones on their period!" Jonny joked as he stepped out of the way of the door which Jac slammed. Mo began walking back to the pool and as she did, Emma was walking out of the bedroom with a tampon in her hand. Mo saw it and shuffled Emma into the bathroom before Jonny came because she knew that would mortify her.

Mo and Jonny headed back towards the kitchen where Jonny got a glass of water.  
"Have you got any painkillers?" Jonny asked Mo.  
"Um, no. Jac has I think." Mo said, though she knew that Jac was already in a mood. Jonny quietly walked back to the bedroom and was he opened the door, Jac came out of the bathroom.

"Have you got any painkillers?" Jonny asked quietly.  
"Um, yeah." Jac fiddled about in her handbag and took out a box of paracetamol. "Just leave it in one of the top cupboards in the kitchen." Jac said as she began to make her way towards the table and chairs in the shade.

Jonny swallowed the tablets and got one of Jac's half eaten chocolate bars from the fridge and a glass of strawberry milkshake.  
"Jac, I'm sorry about your head. And I'm sorry for pissing you off in the bathroom." Jonny said as he placed the drink and chocolate on the table in front of Jac.  
"I suppose I can forgive you. If... You cook dinner tonight. "  
"I'm sure I can manage that. What do you want?"  
"Burgers on the BBQ and salad. But do chips for Emma because she won't eat the salad. And do a few extra chips for me."  
"Of course."  
"And you have to give me a massage in bed tonight."  
"Well that sounds romantic. I'll be looking forward to it." Jonny whispered in Jac's ear as he stood up and went to join Emma in the pool.

* * *

Later, Jonny was playing a game of pool against Emma and Mo who were playing together as a team. The pool table was just behind the pool. Jac walked past them in a light blue maxi dress with her wavy hair blowing in the gentle breeze.  
"Emma, what colour are you pocketing?" Jac asked sneakily. Emma looked up at Mo for assistance as she still wasn't sure of the rules of the game.  
"The striped ones." Mo replied.  
"Woah, I feel a bit... bit dizzy." Jac lied as she swayed and put her hand on the table. She knocked a striped ball down the hole. Jonny didn't see the ball go down but he dropped his cue and dived to hold Jac up.

"Take it easy, take nice deep breaths." Jonny said softly as he held Jac tightly by her waist.  
"I'm fine now Jonny." Jac stated as she walked away smiling. Emma and Mo giggled leaving Jonny bewildered.  
"What?" Jonny shrieked.  
"Nothing. Your go." Mo stated as she nodded at the table. Jonny leant down and picked his cue up.

"Hang on, there was another ball there wasn't there?"  
"No, you must've been imagining things." Mo said as she burst out laughing again.  
"Wait... Jac you cheating cow!" Jonny shouted across the pool where Jac has lying down on the sun lounger.

"I only did it because you're supposed to be cooking dinner and I'm starving." Jac stated with her eyes closed and her sunglasses on. Jonny rolled his eyes and put the cue down.  
"Emma, we'll play again later. I promise." Jonny said. Despite Emma being awful at pool, she loved playing it. Jonny walked around the pool and before he walked through to the kitchen, he stood behind Jac and dragged her sun bed back so that she was in the shade.

Jac took her sun glasses off, sat up and glared at Jonny.  
"You've been in the sun for hours take a break." Jonny stated sternly as he walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

9:30pm  
Jac had just been to the toilet, put her pyjamas on and now she was lying in bed on her side. After clearing up from dinner, Jonny joined Jac.  
"I haven't forgotten about that massage Jonny." Jac stated. Jonny hoped that she had forgotten but he stripped down to his boxers and knelt next to the bed, in front of her.

"It's going to be harder to massage you because you're on your side. Why don't we go and have a bath?" Jonny suggested. Jac thought about it, throughout the day she had become more comfortable with him seeing her bump and the bath was a large jacuzzi one so it would have enough room.

"I'm not really sure I'm in the mood for it." Jac lied unconvincingly as she turned and laid on her back. Jonny got onto the bed and climbed on top of her, putting his weight on his hands and knees which weren't on Jac.  
"Well then, I'll just have to get you in the mood won't i?" Jonny said suggestively as he rubbed his boxers up against Jac, just below her bump. He then leant in for a kiss when there was a little knock at the door.

"Mummy?"  
Jonny quickly rolled off of Jac and hid his enlarged manhood under the duvet. Just as Jonny was covered up, the door opened a little.  
"What's wrong Emma?" Jac said sleepily as she sat up. Emma remained silent and her eyes flicked awkwardly to Jonny and back at Jac.

Jac got the hint so she, with great effort, slid out of bed and closed the bedroom door behind her. Jac flicked a switch to fill the corridor with light.  
"Tummy ache?" Emma nodded so Jac took Emma's hand and led her to the kitchen. She lifted her up on to the counter. Jac gave her some paracetamol and led Emma back to her room. Jac tucked her into bed.  
"Where's your hot water bottle?" Jac whispered because Mo was asleep.  
Emma pointed towards the wardrobe. Jac felt around on the shelves until she found the fluffy hot water bottle.

A few minutes later, Jac returned and pressed the hot water bottle on Emma's tummy.  
"Night night sweetheart." Jac whispered as she kissed Emma on the forehead. As Jac headed towards the door, Mo stirred.

"Jac? You alright?" Mo asked sleepily.  
"I'm fine. Go back to bed." Jac whispered as she left the room. Mo was confused but she was too tired to get up and investigate. Mo turned on her side to get comfy and saw that Emma was cuddling her hot water bottle.

"If you need anything in the night, wake me up okay." Mo whispered. She knew that Jac needed all the sleep she could get and that she was probably restless as it was let alone being woken up by Emma. She also knew that being woken up probably pissed Jac off so much, but she would never take it out on Emma.

* * *

Meanwhile...  
Jac turned the hallway light off and shut the bedroom door behind her. She found the bedroom empty, but she could hear the sound of running water. Jac walked into the bathroom and found Jonny sitting in the bath, with the jacuzzi bubbles turned on but there was no bubble bath because Jonny knew it could cause pregnant women some irritation 'downstairs'. The was water was clear and Jac could see he was excited. Jac closed the bathroom door and locked it.

"I can see someone's in the mood." Jac stated as she nodded to his naked body and pulled her nightie off over her head. She slipped into the warm water and put her arms on the edge of the bath, sitting with her knees bent and her bum on her feet.  
"I'm not letting you do anything until I get my massage." Jac said sternly.  
"I can do both at the same time." Jonny stated. He slid on his knees behind her and began gently palpating her back whilst he glided himself into Jac. Jac quietly groaned as Jonny poked his head over her shoulder and kissed along her collarbone.

"You're a sex addict, you know that." Jac stated.  
"Well I don't see you complaining about it." Jonny stated and Jac smirked. "Anyway, I'm merely preparing your body for giving birth."  
"That's what perineal massage is for and having sex is not the same thing."  
"Well then I'll have to start giving you a perineal massage every day as well as sex. Then you'll be doubly prepared." Jonny stated happily. Jac smiled and rested her chin on the edge of the bath as Jonny gently slipped in and out of her.

* * *

10:15pm  
Jonny had already gotten out of the bath and dried himself. He held a fluffy white towel out for Jac and then wrapped her in it once she stepped out of the bath. It was a big towel so it could still wrap around Jac's bump and meet at the other side.  
"I can't believe we're having another baby." Jonny whispered as he stroked. Jac's cheek with his thumb.  
"Me neither." Jac replied. "Grrr! Jonny get out." Jac moaned as she crossed her legs.  
"What!"  
"I need a pee. Again!" Jac shrieked. Jonny just laughed and exited the bedroom.

5 minutes later, Jac was settling into bed next to Jonny. Like he did last night, Jonny put pillows between Jac's knees and behind her back.  
"By the way, tomorrow you've got to go shopping." Jac murmured.  
"Why? We've got plenty of food." Jonny stated.  
"Yeah but we've run out of strawberry milkshake and I _**need**_ my strawberry milkshake." Jac said childishly.  
"One, you don't 'need' milkshake you want it, and two, why do _I_ have to go shopping?" Jonny asked. Jac twisted her neck and glared at Jonny.

"Okay, okay I'll go shopping tomorrow!" Jonny admitted defeat. Jac snuggled her face into the pillow so Jonny reached over her and turned the lamp off.  
"Good night darling."  
"Shut up _darling_" Jac snapped. Jonny rested his head next to Jac's and slowly fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading, please review :)  
And please let me know if you have any ideas for what else could happen whilst their on holiday that would be great because I currently have no ideas. I do have a idea for a storyline when Jac has the baby and after the baby which I think you'll really enjoy, so should I just skip to a few days before Jac gives birth? If no, please give me some ideas :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I might do a another chapter or two after this one of the holiday because you have given me some ideas (via reviews) so thank you. If you give me more ideas, I will carry on longer.**

The next morning, Jac woke up to the smell of bacon. Jonny wasn't in the bed beside her and she looked at the clock, it was nearly 8am. Just as she looked away from the clock, Jonny entered the room with a tray.  
"Here is your breakfast darling." Jonny said as he placed the tray on Jac's bedside cabinet, he handed Jac a plate with a bacon sandwich on it and took his own plate.

"I went out and I got you plenty more of your strawberry milkshake. I also got some more lollies for Emma and some more paracetamol because I had a few yesterday and Mo said Emma had some more in the night so we nearly ran out." Jonny explained as he and. Jac tucked into their sandwich.

"Emma was asking if we could go to the beach today so I said I'd ask mummy. She really wants to go." Jonny said softly. "Maybe we could go in an hour or so and then have lunch from a cafe on the sea front." Jonny suggested.  
"Okay." Jac agreed.

"Blimey, that was easier than I thought it'd be." Jonny admitted.  
"Yeah well maybe you should give me a 'massage' in the bath every night." Jac hinted.  
"Maybe I should." Jonny agreed. Once Jac had finished her sandwich, Jonny had a chunk of his left which Jac snatched and shoved in her mouth.  
"Thanks, but I need a wee." Jac said with her mouth full as she walked in to the toilet. Jonny smirked, picked up both of their plates and headed back to the kitchen.

* * *

At 10am, they had just arrived on the beach and it was already getting pretty full. They rented a pair of deck chairs and then spread out a picnic blanket in front of them so that they didn't have people right in front of them. Jac was wearing a sarong over her bikini, as was mo and Emma. Jonny was just in his swimming trunks carrying two bags containing some snacks, drinks (including a litre of strawberry milkshake) some towels, sun cream and a spare t-shirt. Emma had her own little bag with a purse containing €10 that she was given as a treat and a spare tampon.

Jac took off her sarong and plonked herself down in the sun lounger but Jonny pulled her back up. He picked up the high factor sun cream and rubbed it on Jac's back and shoulders. He then turned her around and was about to put some on here bump but Jac snatched the bottle off of him.  
"You let me do it yesterday!" Jonny stated.  
"Yeah well that wasn't in public." Jac replied as she rubbed sun cream on her pale bump. Jonny rolled his eyes and put the lower factor sun cream on his torso.

"Come here missy, you didn't put any on your face." Jonny stated. He sprayed some into his hand and rubbed some sun cream into Emma's face which she screwed up.

"You coming in?" Jonny asked as he nodded towards the sea.  
"No thanks, I'll stay here." Jac replied as she lowered herself onto the sun bed. "But keep and eye on Emma and don't go out too far." Jac said sternly.  
"We won't. Right, last one in the sea smells!" Jonny shouted as he began dodging other people and ran into the sea. Emma followed and once she reached the sea, Jonny picked her up and swung her onto his shoulders.

"Are you alright if I go?" Mo asked softly.  
"Yes, just keep an eye on Emma; you know what Jonny's like." Jac joked.  
"Will do." Mo saluted with two fingers and padded down the beach towards Jonny.

* * *

An hour later, the tide had begun to come it so even the first two meters of the sea were pretty deep. And Jonny, attempting to be responsible for once, decided that it was getting a bit rough for Emma. She was a good swimmer for her age but he didn't want to take any risks.

"Come on Emma, take a break. Go and see mummy." Jonny said as he nodded towards the now packed beach. Jac had been joined by Mo 20 minutes ago when she decided to go and sunbathe too. After spending a few minutes being pulled back every time another wave came, Jonny being the stronger swimmer, swam behind Emma and gave her a bit of a push.

Emma ran up the beach to Jac who was almost falling asleep.  
"Mummy, can I build a sand castle?" Emma asked excitedly as Jonny came up behind her.  
"Did you give her haribos for breakfast?"  
"No. Why?" Jonny asked.  
"She's as hyper as you were at christmas."  
"I'm just big for my age. I'm really a 12 year old." Jonny joked.  
"Are you?" Emma asked innocently.  
"No, Emma."  
"How old are you?"  
"Old enough to be your dad." Jonny joked, though Emma still didn't get it.  
"But you are my dad, aren't you?" Emma asked confusedly.

"Yes he is. Emma why don't you go with _daddy_ and get a bucket and spade from one of the shops." Jac said as she handed Jonny a €20 note.

* * *

Half an hour later, Jonny had been acting like a child with Emma as they built a grand sandcastle a few meters front of the picnic rug (because Jonny didn't want to risk hitting Jac with any flying sand. Well he did, he just didn't want to face the consequences.). Jonny noticed that from making the massive sandcastle with a wall around, they had created a fairly large and deep hole in the sand.

"Jac, can I bury you?" Jonny shouted. But Jac just rolled her eyes at him.  
"Can you bury me? But don't bury my head, I want to be able to breath." Emma stated which Jonny smirked at. Jonny picked Emma up under her arms and slowly lowered her into the hole.  
"Bend your knees a bit." Jonny said as he noticed that the top of Emma's shoulder were sticking out. "Perfect now stay still." Jonny used the spade to cave in the sides and shovel extra sand into the hole until it was up to her neck. Emma was completely buried except for her head and she was facing Jac, away from the sea.

"Right, do you want to get out?"  
"No not yet." Emma smiled.  
"Right, give me a shout when you want to get out okay?" Jonny said as he sat on huge sun lounger next to Jac. Mo was sleeping/sun bathing on the picnic blanket.  
"Okay." Emma replied happily, she was focused on squelching she toes in the wet sang beneath her.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jonny was woken by Emma screaming, "daddy! Get me out, please." Emma pleaded as she started crying. Jonny opened his eyes and looked up. The tide had come in, big time. The water had already come in so far that every time a wave came, the water flowed past the bottom of her neck and back into the sea again.

"Crap." Jonny muttered. He instantly jumped off of his seat and ran to Emma, jumping over Mo. Jac awoke to Emma crying and quickly walked over as well.  
"I thought you were keeping an eye on her." Jac stated sternly as she tried to get as much sand away from her as possible. Jonny knelt behind Emma, protecting her form the waves a little and starting digging from behind.

He was digging frantically like a dog as he threw the sand between his legs.  
"Now's not the time Jac." Jonny shouted.  
"Mu-mmmyyyy" Emma cried.  
"It's alright, we'll get you out I promise." Just as Jac said that, a partially large wave came and crashed over in top of Jac, Jonny and Emma. Once it went back, Emma was spluttering as she coughed up the water. Jonny had dug so that he could see the top of her arms so he dug with his hands and forced his hands under Emma's armpits.

"Emma this might hurt a bit sweetheart, I'm sorry." Jonny said quickly as another large wave came crashing over Jonny, he had leant over Emma's head to protect her a bit from the wave. As soon as the wave disappeared, Jonny pulled as hard as he could under Emma's arms. He managed to pull her up about a foot.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his groin as he was about to pull her again. But he tried to ignore it because he had to save his little girl. Jonny pulled her again and he got her entire upper body out of the sand. The pain was still there as Jonny pulled for the final time. He managed to get Emma completely out and she ran up to the edge of the beach crying. Jac quickly followed after her. Jonny stood, still with the waves pounding at his legs. He looked down and saw something translucent and wobbly sticking out of his shorts.

Jonny knew it was a jelly fish so he quickly ran deeper into the water and pulled his shorts down because he knew if he touched it, he would get stung on the hand too. The next wave washed the jellyfish off of Jonny's genitals and he pulled his shorts up. He painfully made his way over to Jac and Emma.

Jac had calmed down Emma and she embraced her into a hug. Jonny painfully walked over and Jac noticed his slight wincing. She looked into his eyes and he gave her a reassuring look.  
"Right. I think we should go back." Jonny said as he tried to hide the pain in his voice. He needed to sort out his sting but he didn't want Jac finding out, it was embarrassing enough without her knowing.

"Mo, wake up, were going back to the villa." Jonny said as he put the towels back in the bag. Mo took her sunglasses off and looked to see Emma's tear stained face. She also saw that Jac, Emma and Jonny's hair was soaking wet.  
"What did I miss?" Mo asked confusedly.

* * *

By the time they got back to the car, Jonny was in agony and Jac had explained what happened. Jonny knew it wasn't safe for him to drive back so he chucked the keys at Mo.  
"Mo, you can drive home."  
"But I'm not insured to drive here."  
"It's only a 10 minute drive Mo, live a little." Jonny snapped as he slipped into the passenger seat. Mo flashed her eyes and got into the drivers seat.

As Mo drove over a speed bump, Jonny clenched his fist and yelped in pain.  
"Jonny?" Jac said worriedly.  
"I'm fine. I- aahhh." Jonny groaned as they went over another speed bump.  
"Mo pull over." Jac demanded.  
"No, keep on going."  
"Then tell me what's wrong." Jac ordered.  
"You really want to know? Fine I got stung by a jelly fish." Jonny snapped as he took deep breaths to manage the pain.  
"Where?" Jac asked as she tried not to laugh. Surely he couldn't be in that much pain over a little sting.  
"On my penis." Jonny stated. Emma, Jac and Mo burst out laughing. "Oh yeah, it's so funny isn't it? Well we'll wait and see who's laughing when you're giving birth eh?" Jonny snapped as he looked at Jac on the back seat.

"If you keep snapping at me like that, _you_ won't be at the birth." Jac threatened.  
"You wouldn't dare." Jonny stated.  
"Well there's only one way to find out-"  
"Oi, you two stop it." Mo shouted as she looked in he the rear view mirror and saw Emma on the verge of tears.

Jac looked at Emma and saw that she was upset.  
"I'm sorry, Jonny." Jac muttered.  
"Me too." Jonny replied.

* * *

Jonny limped into the villa and he walked through to the bedroom.  
"Come on, let's get you changed into something comfortable." Mo said softly as she guided Emma to their bedroom. She was still in her costume which as covered in sand.

Jac walked into the bedroom to find Jonny sitting on the edge of the bed hanging his head in his hands.  
"Are you alright?" Jonny asked Jac.  
"Me?"  
"Yeah, seeing Emma in trouble like that. I know it wasn't nice." Jonny muttered.  
"I'm fine. Do you want me to get you anything?"  
"I don't suppose you need a wee do you?" Jonny asked as he looked up at Jac.  
"You're not suggesting that I- Jonny I'm not peeing on your cock!" Jac whispered so that Emma didn't hear them. She walked back and closed the bedroom door.

"Please Jac, it's killing me." Jonny pleaded.  
"I-i... Fine." Jac huffed.  
"Thank you. We can do it in the bath, so we don't make a mess." Jonny said as he walked into the bathroom.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." Jac said as she followed him into the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

Jonny pulled his trunks off and sat down in the bath. He leant against the side so he was sitting up. Jac looked at saw that there were three main lines where he had been stung that were fairly red.  
"Ouch, that hurts just looking at it." Jac said as she took her sarong off. Jac was still wearing her bikini so she stepped into the bath and squatted on Jonny's lap, facing his bare chest. Jonny put his hands on Jac's waist to balance her. Jac's bump was nearly touching Jonny's stomach.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." Jac repeated as she pulled her bikini bottom to the side with one hand and began to urinate slowly on Jonny's sting. Jac leant forward a little, rested her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her other arm around his back so that she didn't have to look him in the eye.

"I think we may have to skip sharing a bath tonight because I don't want to end up with anything on my... skin." Jac said as she tried to find the right word.  
"It's alright, I can still give you a back massage while you lie in bed." Jonny whispered as he moved his hands from her waist to around her bare back.

Once Jac had finished, she pulled away from hugging Jonny and pecked him on the lips.  
"What was that for?" Jonny asked as Jac got out of the bath and wiped.  
"For saving Emma. I wouldn't have been able to pull her out."  
"It was my fault she was there in the first place."  
"Well, there's no point in playing the blame game now. What's done is done. Give the bath a rinse and I'll go and get some salt for a salt bath." Jac said as she put her sarong back on and left the bathroom.

Jac quickly grabbed the bottle of table salt from the cupboard and went back to Jonny who had rinsed the bath whilst he was standing in it, naked.  
"Put a two handfuls of this in there and run a bath. It should help with the stinging a bit." Jac said as she put the salt on the edge of the bath and closed the door, leaving him in peace.  
"Thanks darling." Jonny shouted throughout the door. Jac smiled and started walking to see how Emma was.

* * *

"Mo?" Emma shouted from inside the bathroom.  
"Yeah." Mo replied as she stood outside the locked door. Jac walked up to Mo and stood next to her.  
"Can you go and get mummy please?" Emma asked, Jac was sure she was crying. She heard her sniffle and her nose sounded blocked.  
"I'm here Emma, what's wrong?"  
"I can't get my tampon out." Emma murmured. Mo patted Jac on the back and left her to it.

"Just relax, you've done it before."  
"No, I can't get it out, the string's not there." Emma stated.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Mum what do I do? It's stuck." Emma cried. Jac could hear the panic in her voice.  
"Right um, can I come in? I can try and get it out for you." Jac said awkwardly.  
"Nooo." Emma moaned.  
"Emma, it's either I try and get it out, or Daddy will have to drive us to a hospital to get it taken out by a male doctor who doesn't speak a word of English." Jac knew she was exaggerating, but she also know that Emma would be less embarrassed if her mum helped her, rather than a stranger.

Emma didn't reply, but she silently unlocked the door and let Jac step in. Jac quickly closed the door behind her again. Emma had already changed into a shirt which was rather long so Jac didn't see anything at first.

"Right, lie down on this and I'll have a look." Jac said quietly as she took the bath towel off of the rail and laid it out on the floor. Emma laid down flat on the towel with her legs closed. "Just, prop your legs up for me, good girl." Jac whispered as she put Emma's feet closer to her bum so that she had to open her legs.

"Are you sure you've got one in?" Jac asked. She couldn't see anything.  
"Yes. It's stuck isn't it? I'm going to need an operation." Emma cried.  
"No, no no. Emma it can't get stuck, and you'd never need an operation to take it out okay. Just, let me see if i can get it out. Please, I'll be gentle I promise." Jac whispered softly. Jac would never do it without Emma's permission. Emma nodded. Jac stood up and washed her hands quickly. Then she dried them thoroughly and knelt back down in front of Emma.

"Right, tell me if it hurts or you want me to stop and I will straight away okay?" Emma nodded. Jac slowly inserted one finger; she needed to located it first. Jac was only an inch in when she felt a loop. Jac put her finger through it and slowly pulled it towards her. As soon as Jac saw the slightly bloodied blue string, she let out a sigh of relief because it was going to be a lot easier than she thought.

Jac pulled gently until the tampon came out. She wrapped it in a bit of toilet roll and put it in the bin besides the toilet.  
"The string didn't break, it had just gone inside of you a little bit." Jac explained quietly as she washed her hands and Emma stood up and wrapped the towel around her bottom half.  
"Thank you." Emma whispered as she hugged Jac. Jac saw that Emma had gone fairly red so she gave her a quick squeeze back and left, closing the door behind her to give Emma some privacy.

* * *

Jac sighed as she walked through to the living room and sat next to Mo who was watching TV.  
"Hows Emma?" Mo asked to break the silence.  
"She's fine. She just got herself a bit worked up." Jac replied as she stared at the TV screen though she wasn't actually paying any attention to what was on it.  
"How's Jonny?" Mo asked.  
"He's having a salt bath; he'll be fine." Jac murmured.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, it's just been a long day." Jac sighed as she ran her hand through her hair that was still slightly damp and knotted from the sea.  
"Jac, it's only midday!" Mo laughed softly.  
Jac groaned and hit her face with a pillow.

Mo got up, got something off of the dining table and sat back down next to Mo.  
"Here, pick two pizzas and two sides that everyone likes and I'll order lunch." Mo said as she handed Jac a menu for a pizzeria.

Once Jac had told Mo what to order, Mo took her phone and went to order outside to get better service. Emma came out of the bathroom and sat awkwardly in the seat where Mo had been sitting; right next to Jac.  
"Come here munchkin." Jac said as she pulled Emma onto the edge of her lap. Emma could just about fit on her lap if she curled around Jac's bump. "Thank you, for getting it out." Emma whispered.

"Your welcome. And don't worry, I'm not going to tell daddy." Jac said softly.  
"I love you mummy. I really do." Emma said as she reached her arms around Jac's bump and hugged her.  
"I love you too sweetheart."

* * *

Soon, Jonny came to join them. He lifted Emma's feet up, sat down next to Jac and put her feet on his lap. As he lowered down onto the chair, Jonny quietly groaned.  
Jac lifted up Emma and put her where she was sitting. Jac came back with ice wrapped in a t-towel. She gently put it on Jonny's groin. And Emma jumped up and headed for her bedroom. Jac sat down next to Jonny and he put his arm around her shoulder.

"You know this cold compress is going to make my penis look as shrivelled as a 90 year old women's breast." Jonny joked quietly.  
"Really I thought that the cold was meant to make your penis go smaller, not bigger." Jac joked.

* * *

8pm  
They had all agreed on an early night after the days events so Mo and Emma headed for their room. Once Mo and Emma were lying in bed, they faced each other with the lamp on.  
"Mo, what if I don't love Max when he comes? What if I'm a horrible sister?" Emma asked worriedly.  
"Hey, I'm sure you will love him. But even if you don't, you will after a while. And he'll be lucky to have you as a big sister." Mo said softly. She knew that when her sister, Adele, came she wasn't very happy. In fact she was quite jealous because she was getting more attention than her. It was because of this experience that Mo realised that she needed to have a chat with Emma.

"Listen, when the new baby comes, there's going to be a lot of changes. Mummy and daddy are going to be up all night when he's crying, they'll be having to give him a lot more attention than you because he won't be able to do anything himself. That's why you need to be grown up about this and try and help your mum and dad as much as possible. Maybe you could help to clear up after dinner or just keep your bedroom tidy. But if your feeling really left out or up just want to talk, ask Mummy if you can give me a ring yeah. And I can pop round and take you out somewhere or just watch a movie together."

Emma slipped out of bed so Mo sat up and gave her a hug.  
"I love you." Emma said sleepily.  
"Aw, I love you too." Mo said as she felt tears brimming in her eyes. "Come on, bed time." Mo whispered as she picked up Emma, laid her in her bed and tucked her in.

* * *

Meanwhile...  
Jac had gone before Jonny so that she could use the bathroom first. Jonny took two paracetamol tablets in the kitchen and poured the remaining water down the sink. Jonny then got a bottle of Jac's milkshake out of the fridge and headed for the bedroom.

Just as Jac was coming out of the bathroom in her nightie, Jonny placed the bottle of milkshake on Jac 's bedside table.  
"Thanks." Jac smiled as she slid into bed. Jonny quickly brushed his teeth and stripped down painfully to his boxers.  
"Do you mind if I don't wear anything tonight? That sting is still a bit painful." Jonny asked quietly.  
"That's fine, as long as you hold me tonight." Jac whispered, she was almost embarrassed at asking but after the day she had had, she just wanted to be in her lover's arms.

Jonny painfully peeled his boxers off and slid under the covers next to Jac, carefully avoiding his genitals touching her as it was cause him pain. As agreed, he slipped his arms around Jac's bump and linked his fingers on top of her belly button. Jac put her hands on top of his. Then Jonny placed his head right behind hers as they shared the same pillow.

"Jac, I know this isn't the '_normal_' way of doing this but we're not a '_normal_' couple..." Jonny began. "I have loved you from the moment I set eyes on you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you... Will you marry me?" Jonny whispered into Jac's ear.  
"Jonny, I love you too. But I don't want a big white wedding where everyone's staring at you pretending that they're so happy for you. Besides I'm not going to fit into a wedding dress anytime soon."  
"Alright then... You, Me, Emma and Mo in a registry office. And you can go in you leggings and a shirt. No dress. What do you say?." Jonny suggested. He knew that Jac wasn't worried about finding a dress that would fit her with a bump, she just didn't want to wear a dress full stop.

Jac twisted her neck to face Jonny and she looked deeply into his magnificent blue eyes. "I say.. Let's do it. But Sacha has to come. And Elliot. And Michael." Jac whispered sternly. Jonny was filled with an overwhelming sense of achievement; he had convinced The Jac Naylor, to marry him. And although he knew it was probably because she just wanted to get to sleep, he was so happy that Jac had agreed. And on here own terms too, because it meant she would enjoy it as much as he would.

Jonny leant in and kissed his fiancé on the lips. Jac slowly pulled away, twisted her neck back and quickly fell asleep in Jonny's arms. Jonny cuddled Jac tightly like he never wanted to let her go. He too, soon fell asleep in the presence of his fiancé.

**Thanks for reading, I know the Red Cross say not to pee on stings because it makes them worse but i thought that it would be more entertaining than pouring sea water over the sting...  
Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	23. Chapter 23

The next day, 8am  
Jac woke up groggily and was she sat up, she found Emma sitting next to her on the bed. Jonny was beside her and. Mo we as standing in the doorway.  
"So come on, are you going to tell us or what?" Mo asked impatiently.  
"Tell you what?" Jac asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes and sat up.  
"Daddy said that you're going to tell us something." Emma said as she bounced up and down a little with excitement.

Suddenly the final memories of last night came flooding back to Jac; she was getting married to Jonny.  
"Me and your Daddy are... Getting married!" Jac smiled as she waited for Emma's reaction. She was still pretty out of it and she wasn't fully alert.  
"What does that mean?" Emma asked.  
"Well it just means that me and Mummy will be more committed to each other than ever." Jonny explained plainly.  
"Does it affect me?" Emma asked bluntly.  
"Well no but-"  
"I'm hungry." Emma moaned as she slipped off of the bed and headed for the kitchen.  
"Congratulations." Mo smiled as she ran after Emma leaving the engaged couple to lie in bed.  
"Well I was hoping for a slightly better response from Emma." Jac joked.

"Listen, you said last night that you wanted Elliot, Sacha and Michael at the ceremony and I completely understand that... But I was wondering, if my sister, Rosie could come." Jonny said quietly. Jac sat there thinking, and Jonny couldn't take the silence no more. "Look, you'll have Elliot there and he's like a father to you. Rosie's like a mother to me; she brought me up when our parents died." Jonny pleaded.

"Okay, she can come." Jac said as she slipped into Jonny's arms. "How did they die?" Jac asked softly.  
"In a house fire... My brother Mark had schizophrenia. One day he set a photo of a girl he didn't like on fire... My parents tried to pull him away but he stayed put. I wanted to go back in but Rosie made sure I stayed outside. They died trying to save him... They were burnt alive. And I was 12 years old." Jonny explained as the tears built up in his eyes.  
"Jonny I'm so sorry." Jac whispered. Still in his arms, Jac felt one of Jonny's tears drip onto her cheek but she knew that when she cried she didn't like to be looked at so Jac just snuggled into his arms further. Jonny held her tightly like he was never going to let go.

"Do you hate him?" Jac murmured.  
"No. Well I did hate him for years... But once I started nursing school, I learnt more about his condition. And I dealt with a few patients with schizophrenia... Once I'd seen what they were like I didn't blame him anymore. It was just a tragic accident." Jonny finished as she forced back his tears.  
"Hey, maybe when we get back, we could go up and see her." Jonny suggested.  
"Where does she live?"  
"Inverness."  
"No, I am not spending hours in a car. She could come and stay at ours for a night or two though."  
"That'd be perfect." Jonny replied as he kissed Jac on the head. "Right, come on. There a sun bed out there with my name on it." Jonny joked as he stood up and wiped the remains of his few tears away.

* * *

**A few days later... Saturday, 10am**  
It was Saturday, the last day of their holiday that they had to relax. At 10pm, they would head to the airport to fly home. Since their day at the beach, Jonny had still been experiencing pain from the jellyfish sting, though he tried to hide it from Jac. And Jac had argued on several occasions with Jonny that he should go to a hospital to get checked over.  
"I am not letting some prat check out my pride and joy." Jonny whispered harshly. Emma was in the pool with Mo watching her. Jonny had gone inside for a minute and Jac followed him to the bedroom.  
"Jonny! You're obviously in pain and if this was me then you'd probably carry me to the hospital yourself. Just go and get checked."  
"Jac I think I know if I need treating okay? I'm a nurse-"  
"Who deals with transplants not jelly fish stings." Jac interrupted.  
"I'm not going to the hospital!" Jonny shouted.  
"Fine, let me check it then." Jac ordered.  
"No."  
"Why not? It's not as if I haven't seen it before." Jac stated.  
"Fine, but it's not pretty. You've been warned so if you puke, I'm not clearing it up." Jonny joked as he headed into the bathroom. Jac followed him and locked the door.

Jonny stood there staring at the floor.  
"We'll pull your trunks down then." Jac ordered. Jonny huffed as he slowly pulled his swimming shorts down. After a minute of Jac checking him, Jac looked up at Jonny and he quickly pulled his shorts up.  
"I told you I didn't need a doctor." Jonny stated childishly.  
"Yeah well stop moaning about the pain then."  
"I don't moan." Jonny snapped.  
"Yes you do." Jac said as she spun on her heel and left the bathroom.

Jonny quickly caught up with Jac as she headed outside. Jac slowly entered the pool via the steps and Jonny followed by dive bombing and splashing Jac.  
"Jonny!" Jac shrieked. She put her hands on Jonny's shoulders and attempted to push him under by putting all of her weight on him.

However, Jonny was one step ahead and he grabbed her legs and pulled them so that she had her legs wrapped around her stomach, he was basically giving her a piggy back.

"Jonny put me down!" Jac squealed. She was rather uncomfortable as her bump was squashed onto Jonny's back. "Jonnnnny." Jac moaned. He let go of her legs so that she could put her feet back on the pool floor.

Jac glared at him and she attempted to climb on her double lilo. Jonny saw her struggling a bit so he put his hand on her bum and gave her a shove. Surprisingly, it actually helped her as she flopped onto her back and closed her eyes as she laid on the lilo.

"Do we have to go home tonight?" Jac moaned as she continued to keep her eyes closed.  
"Do we have to put up with your constant moaning and mood swings?" Jonny joked as he quickly got away from Jac because he knew if she had the chance she would attack him.

"Mummy!" Emma shouted as she jumped into the pool from the side, creating a splash of small size compared to Jonny's. Emma crawled onto the lilo next to Jac and laid next to her.  
"Hang on. So Emma's allowed to go on your lilo with you, but your fiancé's not? I think that's bit unfair."  
"No, Emma takes up half the room you do, and she doesn't fidget nearly as much as you do." Jac stated.

* * *

4am  
After dropping Mo off at her flat with her suitcase, Jonny drove to their family home and parked on the driveway. Once Jonny put the handbrake on and took his seatbelt off, Jonny noticed that Emma and Jac were both asleep. Jonny quietly slipped out of the car and unlocked the front door. He got all of the suitcases out of the car and put them just inside the front door.

Jonny had emptied the car, everything was out except Jac and Emma. Jonny decided that it was probably safer to wake Emma first. But he couldn't disturb her adorable little face so he scooped her up into his arms and carried her up into bed.

Once Jonny had tucked Emma in, he flicked her light off and headed downstairs to wake Jac. He would rather carry her upstairs but he didn't want to risk putting his back out due to her extra weight. Jonny gently rubbed her arm after he undid her seatbelt.

"Jac... Wakey wakey sweetheart. We're home." Jonny whispered. Jac batted her eyelids a few times before she released what was going on. Jonny held his hands out and helped Jac get out of the car. She walked slowly straight past him, into the house and up to bed without saying a word. Jonny locked the car and the front door before he headed up to bed to join Jac.

Jac had already fallen asleep again so when Jonny slipped into bed, he was expecting a nice quiet night however he was wrong. Jac wrapped her arms and legs around Jonny and began sleep talking. Again.  
"Jonny I need a wee." Jac mumbled.  
"There is no such thing as the toilet troll Jac, just go to the toilet."  
"Noooo." Jac moaned sleepily. Jonny was in for a long night.

**Thanks for reading :) please review**


	24. Chapter 24

**Midday, Monday (the next day.)**  
Jonny walked past their bedroom to see that a Jac was beginning to stir. He quickly popped down stairs and made Jac some pot noodles. He guessed she would want them considering she hadn't had any pot noodles for ten days.

"Good morning my beautiful fiancé." Jonny smiled as he gave Jac the pot and put a bottle of her strawberry milkshake on the bedside cabinet.  
"Where did you get these from? I thought I'd used them all up before we left." Jac stated sleepily as she sat up, leant against the headboard and began eating her noodles.

"Emma was getting hyperactive so I took her to tesco and we got everything we need for the next few days." Jonny explained. "Now about this wedding... Would you rather do it before he's born? Or after?"  
"Before. If we leave it until after we'll never get round to doing it." Jac mumbled with her mouth full.  
"Right now I want to plan it all, I just need to asked you a few questions so that I have your input."  
"Fire away, its not like I've just woken up or anything." Jac remarked sarcastically.

"At the party-"  
"Party?" Jac interrupted.  
"Yeah, we'll only have a few people at the actual wedding but we've got to have a party after."  
"Right... Carry on." Jac demanded.  
"Would you mind if there's booze?"  
"Jonny, even if I say no, you'll sneak several dozen beers in anyway so I might as well just say yes."  
"Okay then." Jonny smiled. "Right just to finalise, we only want Mo, Emma, Rosie, Elliot, Michael and Sacha there. Yes?"  
"Actually, don't invite Michael. He can just come to the party." Jac said. She knew if he was there she would never stop hearing his account of the day. She also knew that despite the fact that she could probably trust him, she didn't want to have gossip spread about their special day.

"Okay them oh by the way, it's booked on the 8th September. And Mo's sorting out your hen night." Jonny said quickly as he ran out of the room. He knew that Jac wouldn't even attempt to chase after him because she was especially lazy in the mornings.

"Hen night?" Jac shouted however she already heard Jonny stumble down the stairs. Jac rolled her eyes and flopped back down on to the mattress. Her wedding was less than a month away. And she was going to be 6 months pregnant.

* * *

**Thursday 7th September, the night before the wedding. And it was the hen and stag night. **  
It was 7pm and Jac was standing just inside her home blindfolded.  
"Mo, is the blindfold really necessary?" Jac moaned.  
"Yes no come on, your horse and carriage awaits." Mo joked as she carefully guided Jac out of the door and into her car. Emma, who was now 9, was sitting in the back seat in her pyjamas silently so that Jac didn't know she was there.

Jonny had already left for his stag night with Sacha and Elliot and they had headed to the pub.

Mo drove Jac a few times around the block and then pulled up outside. Jac's house again. "There better not be booze here." Jac snapped as mo helped her out of the car.  
"Well there might be a bit, but come on you've got to let me and the girls get a bit tipsy. It's tradition!"  
"What 'girls' mo?" Jac demanded.  
"Just all the nurses from Darwin, and a few from Keller and AAU."  
"Mo." Jac snapped angrily as Mo stopped her in front of her front door. Emma crept up behind her and waited for Mo to make the next move.  
"I'm joking. Just take a step up." Mo said as she guided Jac back into her house and through to the living room.

Mo took Jac's blindfold off to reveal the living room which had been decorated for a small cozy sleepover. There were bean bags, duvets, blankets and pillows. The table was covered in various sweets, chocolates, drinks and snacks and there was Jac's favourite DVD: The last song.

"I thought you might prefer a quiet night in." Mo said softly as she waited for Jac's reaction. "Go on, go and get your PJs on." Mo said as she saw Jac trying to hide a smile.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were all snuggled up under blankets next to each other. Jac was in the middle, with Emma and Mo either side of her.  
"Thanks, Mo... For organising this." Jac murmured.  
"You didn't think I would actually organise a night at a club did you?"  
"Yes I did, that's what I was worried about." Jac admitted. They were silent for a few minutes as Mo set up the DVD.  
"Jac, can you promise me something?" Mo asked as she laid back down.  
"It depends what it is." Jac joked, but then she saw the seriousness on Mo's face.  
"Jonny told me the first time I met him about his family vision with roses and the dog and... I just really want the both of you to be happy... Please, just Promise me that you'll be the wife that he's always dreamt of." Mo pleaded. Jac thought for a moment. She looked down as Emma snuggled into Jac's side and rested her head on her bump. Then Jac looked Mo straight in the eye.  
"I promise." Jac replied honestly. Mo smirked and put her arm around Jac's shoulders as the film began.

* * *

Meanwhile.  
Jonny, Sacha and Elliot were sitting at a table in the pub. Jonny was planning on only have a pint or two because he knew that the smell of booze made Jac gag at the moment. That and the fact that he didn't want to be drinking when Jac couldn't because it seemed unfair.  
They had been joking about how Sacha thought that Jac would never actually settle down, no matter how much he wanted her too.

"Jonny. I've known you for a long time now-" Elliot began.  
"Oh here we go!" Sacha bellowed, but Jonny was listening attentively to what he had to say.  
"And I've know Jac even longer... Which is why as Jac's... Well I suppose you could say father figure, I am asking you to promise that you will look after her for me. I know we'll still see you at work but getting married is a big commitment and I just want Jac to finally get what she deserves in life. She's been through so much and she truly, truly deserves to be happy." Elliot said as tears built up in his eyes.

"Oh come on, you're going to make me cry." Sacha mock sobbed as he took another gulp of his pint. Jonny smirked at Sacha's slightly drunken behaviour and then looked back at Elliot.  
"I promise Elliot. I don't know about everything that she's been through, but I will someday. And I want to stay with Jac for the rest of my life."

* * *

An hour and several pint glasses later - though only two of them were Jonny's- they called a taxi and headed back to Sacha's where Jonny would stay the night so that he didn't see Jac in the morning because although Jac had gotten her own way of wearing whatever she wanted and not having a big wedding, Jonny still wanted to follow a few traditions- though Jac had been adamant that she was not doing the traditional first dance with him in front of everyone else.

* * *

Meanwhile, the movie had just finished and Mo looked to see that Jac had fallen asleep but Emma was still awake. Before Mo turned the TV off, the only light source in the room, she looked over at Emma and put her finger to her lips. Emma nodded and snuggled up to Jac under the shared blankets. Mo turned the TV off and got herself comfortable on the beanbags. She slowly fell asleep.

* * *

9am  
The next morning, Jac and Emma awoke to the smell of bacon and that made Jac happy already. Emma sat up and gave Jac a kiss on the cheek and smiled.  
"What was that for?" Jac asked quietly as she heaved herself up on to the sofa to make the ascent to standing up slower.  
"For good luck." Emma smiled as she jumped up and headed for the kitchen. Jac envied her for being so active but she managed to stumble to her feet with her 6 month bump. Jac leant in the doorway and watched Mo trying to teach Emma how to flip an egg.

"Sorry Mo but I can't eat that. If I do, I won't fit into my lovely wedding dress." Jac joked.  
"What are you actually going to wear?" Mo asked as she began to serve the breakfast onto three plates. Jac shrugged and Mo smirked as the three sat down at the table to eat their breakfast.  
"When's Rosie coming here?" Mo asked.  
"Um, she's going to see Daddy first though god only knows what state he's in at the moment. He said she'll be round ours at about 2pm." Jac explained, using daddy instead of Jonny in front of Emma.  
"You nervous?" Mo asked.  
"No. We love each other, what's there to be nervous about?" Jac answered honestly.

* * *

Meanwhile...  
Jonny awoke on Sacha's sofa. Elliot was already awake reading the paper. Luckily, Jonny had managed to avoid a hangover, as had both Elliot and Sacha who was in there shower singing 'I'm siiiiinnnging in the raaaiiin." Over and over again.  
"What time is Rosie coming here?" Elliot asked curiously.  
"Um, probably about, half 11 or 12."  
"Has Jac ever met her?"  
"No, that's one of the things I'm worried about." Jonny admitted as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.  
"If that's one of the things, what's the others? Maybe I can help." Elliot suggested. They wasn't due to leave until 5pm and they would arrive ten minutes before Jac at the registry office.  
"Well, the hall is being prepared and the wedding cake's being delivered at 11 which I'll need to take over to the hall for the party. I need to take our bags over to the hotel so that I can unpack for Jac. I need to make sure the rooms perfect. I can not forget the rings and I need to stop thinking that Jac's not going to turn up-"  
"You really think she wouldn't turn up?" Elliot asked softly.  
"No. I- I'm sure she's going to turn up I just have a feeling that something wrongs going to happen today." Jonny admitted.  
"It's just nerves Jonathan. Leave the cake and the hall to me and Sacha. We'll leave you to sort out the hotel room and it'll be fine, just stay calm." Elliot said slowly.

In reality, Jac had no idea they were even having a honeymoon, let alone what she was going to do on it. Jonny had booked the Friday evening to the Sunday morning in a luxurious hotel with a spa, pool, bar and restaurant that was only half an hours drive away. He had booked the Saturday as a spa day for them together and he had checked that one of the staff there was a specialist in massaging pregnant women. They would spend the day relaxing, having treatments and resting in the spa pool- though of course avoiding the sauna and hot tubs.

* * *

2pm  
Jac was sitting on the sofa with her heart beating like there was no tomorrow. Her pulse was racing because she was scared that she wouldn't hit it off with Rosie, Jonny's sister.

Emma was sitting next to Jac, watching TV and Mo has in the kitchen, finishing off the washing up from lunch when the bell rang. Jac sat still momentarily before she slowly stood up, walked to the door and slowly opened it.

"Hi, I'm Rosie, you must be Jac." Rosie smiled as she stood at the door and noticed Jac's ever growing bump. She was wearing a floral dress that ended just above her knees, tied off with a denim jacket and a pair of brown sandals. She was the same height as Jonny with the same colour hair, only it was nearly as long as Jac's and slightly wavy compared to his tight curls.  
"Um yeah, you must be rosie." Jac stated stupidly as she smiled awkwardly. "Sorry, come in please." Jac said as she led Rosie through to the front room.

Rosie sat down on the armchair seeing as it was unoccupied leaving Jac the gap in the middle of the sofa between Emma and Mo. Emma nervously shifted towards Jac and tried to get as far away as possible from the stranger.

"Mummy who is that?" Emma mumbled as as she tugged sleeve.  
"It's your auntie Rosie, she's daddy's sister." Jac explained.  
"But Mo's my auntie, I like Mo." Emma moaned. She was now tightly squeezed up against Jac and holding onto Jac's arm with both of her small, slightly shaking hands. Jac looked up at Rosie who looked slightly confused. Mo was Jonny's best friend and she was pretty sure that Jac and Mo couldn't be related, she had met all of her family before. But Rosie went along with it anyway after a pleading look from Jac.

"I'm your auntie as well, some people have loads of aunties. And, I got you something." Rosie said softly as she reached in her bag and took out a wrapped box and a slightly larger wrapped package. She held them put to Emma but Emma looked up at Jac.  
"Go on." Jac whispered as she nudged Emma. She slowly got up and took the gifts from Rosie.  
"Can I unwrap them?" Emma asked quietly. Usually, Jac would have made a sarcastic comment but Emma was nervous enough already.  
"Of course you can." Rosie said softly. Emma unwrapped the flimsy parcel first. She unwrapped it to find an official harry potter Gryffindor robes. Emma immediately broke into a smile and quickly put them on, they fitted perfectly.

"Now for the second one, I've been told that someone likes Hermione Granger."  
Emma quickly ripped the wrapping paper off to reveal Hermione Granger's wand. She immediately broke into a smile and took it carefully put of the box.

"Why don't you go up to your room and play for a bit." Jac suggested, it was the best thing Emma had heard all day so she quickly jumped up and ran upstairs with her robes billowing behind her.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but why did Emma say that you're her auntie Mo?" Rosie asked Mo, they obviously had met before and got on well.  
"Jac doesn't have any family other than Jonny and Emma and Jonny just suggested it one day." Mo replied.  
"Oh..." Rosie whispered awkwardly.  
"Speaking of the devil, how hungover is he?" Jac asked bluntly to change the subject.  
"Not at all actually, neither are the other two."  
"Blimey, that's a first." Jac remarked.  
"So, are you nervous?" Rosie asked.  
"Not really."  
"How's the pregnancy going?"

"Hormone crazy." Mo interrupted. "I'm joking!" Mo said in a high pitched voice as she shifted uncomfortably because Jac was glaring at her.  
"Knackering. Have you got any kids?" Jac asked.  
"No, I um... I've got endometriosis." Rosie admitted. Jac looked at her, she couldn't be more than a year or two older than herself.  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Jac said as she shared a look with Mo. In that one look, Mo knew that Jac didn't want to tell Rosie that she too had endometriosis considering she had only just met her.

* * *

5pm  
Jac was due to leave in a few minutes as she stood in the bedroom looking at her reflection. To her, she looked ugly, fat and stupid. But to him, she looked even better with a bump. For her wedding, Jac was wearing a pair of black leggings, a tight, sea green tank top and a pair of black pumps. She was already self conscious of her bump, but she knew that the tight top would make Jonny happy. Her hair was in neat waves and it hung lightly over her shoulders. Jac's attention was caught as she heard a light knocking of her bedroom door.

"You ready?" Mo asked softly as she poked her head round the door. She looked up and down Jac's body. "Jac, you look beautiful." Mo stated. Even now, Jac couldn't take a compliment.  
"Mm, come on, let's go." Jac mumbled as she grabbed her clutch purse and squeezed between Mo and the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jonny had gotten to the registry office early. He, Sacha and Elliot were waiting and they were meant to be meetings here at 5:15pm, which was ten minutes away. Jonny was in dark jeans, a checkered top and smart black shoes. He was nervously bobbing up and down and rocking from side to side.  
"If you need the toilet, they're just though there." Sacha joked quietly. "I told you we shouldn't have left this early." Sacha said smugly. Jonny continued to fidget and his eyes dotted across the room.

**Thanks for reading, sorry it's been so long but for the last two weeks I've had to stay behind at school for catchup or controlled assessments and I haven't gotten home before 5pm for these two weeks. Anyway, please review and I may update again tonight :)**


	25. Chapter 25

"Right come on." Jonny said as he walked onto the empty dance floor in the hall. Make you feel my love by Adele had just been put on by the DJ and Jonny was waiting for Jac. Everyone was looking at Jac, smiling because everyone that was there, knew her well enough that she would hate it.

"That's it." Jonny said as he walked forward grabbed Jac's wrist and pulled her onto the dance floor. Everyone was smirking at Jac's reluctant and Mo stood there, unable to hold in her happiness for her two best friends as she held Emma's hand.

Jonny put his hands on Jac's hips, not that you could easily distinguish them beyond her bump, but he managed. Jac hesitantly put her arms on Jonny's shoulders and linked her hands behind his neck. Jonny, whilst looking deep into Jac's eyes, used his hands to force Jac to sway with him as they slow danced. As everyone in the small crowd of friends, colleagues and a few of Jonny's family awwwed, Jac blushed and buried her face in Jonny's chest. With her bump safely snuggled into Jonny's stomach, Jac felt safe and relaxed for the first time in months.

She suddenly realised, that she was happy with life. She had a husband, a daughter, and soon she'd have a son. Jac Naylor, has a family. Something she never thought would happen.  
"I love you." Jonny whispered into Jac's ear. Jac lifted her head off of Jonny's chest and looked into his eyes.  
"I love you too." Jac whispered, as they both leant in an kissed for several seconds before they both pulled apart.

Neither Jac nor Jonny had realised how long they had been slow dancing as the song ended. And 'Blame it on the boogie' began.  
"Let's partay!" Mo shouted as everyone else moved quickly onto the dance floor.

* * *

Jac and Jonny were now happily married. They were nearing the end of their party in a rented hall that was filled with Jac's favourite food and drinks to keep her happy. Jac had danced with Jonny and Elliot. And Jonny had danced with Jac and Mo. Finally Jac, Jonny and Emma got the chance to dance together and when it was nearing the end of the song, Jonny saw Jac yawn and he knew it wasnt the first time in the last few minutes. Jonny ran up to the DJ and nodded. The next thing Jac knew, Jonny was up on the stage with a microphone, this was going to be embarrassing...

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to take this opportunity to tell my, now probably blushing bride that you have made me the happiest man on earth." Jonny said into the microphone, everyone was now silent and watching Jonny. Jac stood holding Emma's hand with one hand and the other on her bump.  
_"Don't ever say you're lonely  
Just lay your problems on me  
And I'll be waiting there for you  
The stars can be so blinding  
When you get tired of fighting  
You know the one you can look to_" Jonny sang and the crowd had parted leaving Jac standing in a clear pathway. Emma wasn't going to let go of her mum but Mo came up, took Emma's hand and she pulled her to the edge of the clearing.

_When the vision you have gets blurry  
You don't have to worry,  
I'll be your eyes  
It's the least I can do,  
'Cause when I fell, you pulled me through_

_So you'll know that  
I'll carry you, I'll carry you, I'll carry you  
So you'll know that  
I'll carry you, I'll carry you, I'll carry you_." Jonny ran away from the microphone and with slight difficulty because of her added weight, he picked her up bridal style.  
"Honeymoon time!" Jonny shouted as he headed for the door leaving everyone cheering, clapping and wolf whistling. Once they exited the hall and were around the corner from the doors, Jonny put Jac down.

"I'm surprised you managed to carry me that far." Jac joked as she saw that he was embarrassed that he couldn't make it to the car. "What did you say about a honeymoon? I thought we weren't having one." Jac asked but just as Jonny got his breath back, Emma came running round the corner.  
"Mummy!" Emma said as she hugged Jac tightly. Mo came after her.  
"She just wants to say goodbye." Mo said.  
"Sorry am I missing something here? Why are we saying goodbye?" Jac asked as Emma finally let go.  
"It's only for the weekend, we'll be back by Sunday lunchtime." Jonny said as he saw the concern for Emma in Jac's eyes. "And Mo's staying round ours to look after Emma." He added. "So say goodnight darling and we've got to hit the road." Jonny said as he looked at his watch, it was nearly 8pm.

Jac and Emma hugged tightly and gave her a kiss on the forehead before Jac stood up properly. Then Jonny quickly jumped in and gave Emma a hug. He lifted her off of the ground and then put her back down again.  
"Right, don't stay up too late will you." Jonny stated rather than asked as he looked down at Emma.  
"Can we go home now please auntie mo? I'm tired." Emma said sweetly as she tugged at Mo's cardigan.  
"Yeah. Come on, I've just got to go and get my bag and then we'll go home okay." Mo said softly as she took Emma by the hand.  
"Bye bye." Emma said as mo guided her back to the hall whilst Jac and Jonny waved goodbye to her.

"Are you sure she's ready?" Jac asked, referring to leaving Emma for a weekend with out them. Emma had only ever been away from her parents once for a sleepover but she got homesick within hours and got Jac to come and pick her up. That experience meant that in her entire life, Emma had never spent a night without at least one of her parents with her. When one of them had a night shift, but the other didn't, Emma still missed them and she often cried until she fell asleep.

"Well, she's growing up, and she needs to start being a little bit more independent. It's only two nights and it's not like a sleepover. She's got Mo, and she'll be in her own bed in her own home." Jonny said softly as he put his arms around Jac's shoulder and guided her to the car. He opened the door for her and once Jac was in, he shut her door and climbed in himself.

"So we're going on our honeymoon now?" Jac asked as Jonny pulled out of the car park.  
"Yes."  
"Where exactly are we going?"  
"Not far from here."  
"And what about our clothes?"  
"I've already packed your things." Jonny stated, he was not revealing any information he didn't have to.  
"So where are-"  
"Right, zip it. Otherwise we'll go home." Jonny threatened. He was looking forward to a romantic weekend. Jac was slightly taken aback, but she did as she was told and remained silent for the remainder of the journey.

* * *

15 minutes later, Jonny pulled up outside a luxurious looking hotel. The entrance had two light up water features either side of it and there were well organised flowers everywhere. Jonny and Jac linked arms as they walked into the lift. Once they arrived on the 3rd floor, Jonny picked up Jac bridal style again and carried her to their room.

With great difficulty, Jonny finally managed to open the door with the keys whilst juggling Jac in his arms. He carried her in and gently laid her down on the Caesar sized bed. Jonny leant over her and pecked her on the lips.

Jac got up and looked around the room whilst Jonny used the ensuite. Her clothes were unpacked in the wardrobe, her comfy slippers were next to the bed, and all of her toiletries were already laid out in the bathroom.

Once Jonny came out, Jac looked up and smiled.  
"Look I know it's tradition or whatever to have sex the first night but-" Jac begun before she was interrupted.  
"Let me stop you there. I know your too tired and so am I to be honest. So get your PJs on and I think it's time to hit the sack." Jonny said which made Jac smiled uncontrollably. In reality, they hadn't had proper sex for over a month, since their holiday to be exact because for the first few weeks, Jonny's jelly fish sting was still playing up. And in the following week or two, Jac had been too exhausted to do anything of that sort with Jonny.

"And don't worry about your back because by special request, we have, five extra pillows!" Jonny said happily as he opened the spare wardrobe to reveal that it was filled with pillows. Jac smirked and she got her pyjamas out of the wardrobe.

A few minutes later, they were both changed and in bed. Once Jonny had put the pillows in all the right places to prevent aches and pains the following day for Jac, he flicked the lamp off.  
"Goodnight my beautiful wife." Jonny whispered. But Jac had already fallen asleep as the day had taken all of her energy out of her. Jonny looked over to see that she was fast asleep, so he smirked before he himself soon fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**This chapter is set at the same time as Jonny and Jac going to the hotel on the same night...**

"Emma... Emma... Come on we're home." Mo said softly. She had driven Emma home and Emma had fallen asleep within minutes of sitting in the car. Groggily, Emma managed to stumble of the car and into her home.  
"Right, you go and get into bed and I'll come and see you in a minute." Mo said as she kicked her shoes off.

* * *

Five minutes later, Mo was in her pyjamas and went to check on Emma, only to find that her bed was empty. Mo quickly checked the bathroom which was empty and she finally heard a small yawn come from Jac and Jonny's room.

Mo entered it to find Emma snuggled up under the covers and surrounded by Jac's various pillows.  
"I do believe that that's not your bed." Mo stated as she smiled and leant in the doorway. Jonny had prewarned Mo about the fact that Emma had never spent the night without both of her parents.  
"_Please, _can I sleep here tonight? It smells of mummy." Emma pleaded as she snuggled her face into Jac's pillow.  
"What does mummy smell like?" Mo asked curiously.  
"Mummy smells like mummy." Emma mumbled sleepily and Mo smirked at her.  
"Fine, but tomorrow night, you have to sleep in your own bed okay?" Mo said sternly. Emma nodded and tossed and turned until she was comfortable. Once mo was sure that Emma was asleep, she slipped out of the room and into her own as she settled down for the night.

**Thanks for reading, I know it's only a short one but I was too tired to write it last night and I wanted to get it up today. Please review and I might update again today :)**


	27. Chapter 27

At 7am, after an early night, Jac began to stir. She woke with one of Jonny's arms wrapped around her back, and his other was wrapped snugly around her bump which she rolled her eyes at. Jac, whose head was resting on Jonny's chest, stretched her neck and kissed Jonny on the lips. Within seconds, he returned the kiss and they pulled apart.

"We've got an amazing day ahead of us." Jonny croaked as he gently squeezed his arm around Jac's back.  
"Really? What's planned?" Jac asked sleepily.  
"A whole day in the spa, having massages, you've got a manicure booked, a facial. We've got access to the pool all day and I've booked us a three course meal for lunch in the restaurant downstairs." Jonny explained as he gently rubbed Jac's bump. Suddenly, they both looked at each other simultaneously and smiled.

Their little boy, Max, was kicking against Jonny's hand. Jac held on for a long as she could so that Jonny could enjoy the moment before she couldn't hold it any longer.  
"Sorry, but I really need a wee." Jac said as she quickly peeled Jonny's hand off of her bump, slipped out of bed and into the bathroom.

* * *

When Jac came out, Jonny was on the phone.  
"Yep, thankyou... Bye." Jonny put the phone down and looked at Jac. "If you get back into bed, it'll be breakfast in bed in about ten minutes."  
"Can't say no to that." Jac joked as she slipped back into bed next to Jonny. "How do you think Emma's doing?" Jac asked concernedly.  
"Well, I said to Mo if she gets too upset then to she can ring us and considering we haven't heard anything, I'm sure she's fine. Mo's taking Emma swimming this morning." Jonny explained as he slipped his arm around Jac's shoulders. Jonny could tell that Jac was still thinking about Emma.

"Jac, we'll see her tomorrow. She's fine, Mo's looking after her."

* * *

6pm  
Jac and Jonny had just entered their hotel room after a long and relaxing day at the spa. They had both had massages, Jac had had a facial and manicure, and apart from having lunch in the restaurant, they spent the rest of the day in the pool. In the pool, Jonny had sat on the underwater ledge and Jac sat on his lap, but of course she felt almost as light as a feather so Jonny could tolerate her being there. Jonny had let his hands glide over her bump under the water. Even the massage table had a dip in it for pregnant women and Jac's bump fitted snugly into it.

Once they entered the hotel room, Jac quickly used the toilet and came out to find Jonny slipping his shoes off. Jac walked up behind him, pressed her bump into his back and put her hands on his chest.  
"I don't suppose the relaxing day has energised you a little has it?" Jonny said as Jac's hand slowly moved downwards.  
"Maybe a little." Jac whispered as she began to unbutton Jonny's shirt. Jonny undone the last few buttons, turned around and pulled Jac's top off over her head. He slid his hand around her back, unclipped her bra and let it fall to the floor.

Jonny did a double take as he looked at Jac's bare chest.  
"You know, pregnancy, despite it's drawbacks has certain... Perks about it. Two perks infact." Jonny said as so he moved forward towards Jac. She let Jonny push her down onto the bed as he slipped her leggings and underwear off. Laying there completely naked, Jac leant in for a kiss and Jonny replied passionately.

As they continued to kiss, Jac undone Jonny's belt, unbuttoned his jeans and pulled both them and his boxers down. It wasn't long before Jonny was ready to slip into Jac as they embraced into a sexual fireworks display.

* * *

7:50pm.  
Mo crept up the stairs to check if Emma had fallen asleep yet. She got to the landing and heard a small sniffle come from Jac and Jonny's room. Mo had put Emma to bed in her own room only fifteen minutes ago. Mo poked her head around the door and the sight broke her heart.

Emma was crying in the middle of their bed, under the cover hugging one of the pillow that Jac used for back support; Mo assumed that it, as Emma had put it, smelt like Mummy.

So far, Emma hadn't noticed Mo so she quickly popped downstairs. Being September, it was chilly, but not cold enough to have the heating off. So mo grabbed Jac's hot water bottle and filled it up. She crept back up the stairs and entered the bedroom. Mo quickly sprayed the hot water bottle with a tiny bit of Jac's favourite body spray and Mo slipped into the bed next to Emma. Emma stayed clinging on to the pillow whilst Mo rubbed her hand comfortingly on her back.

"Here, it's mummy's." Mo whispered as she passed Emma the hot water bottle. Emma put it between her and the pillow and hugged the pillow even tighter, pressed the soothing source of heat on Emma's body.  
"I miss mummy and daddy." Emma mumbled through her tears. As you'd expect, her voice was hoarse and you could tell her nose was blocked.  
"I know sweetheart. But you've done so, so well this weekend. Just think how much progress you've made. Soon, you'll be able to go to sleepovers and enjoy them. Mummy and Daddy will be home tomorrow." Mo whispered softly.  
"Can I ring them? Please?" Emma pleaded as the tear built up in her eyes again.

"Of course you can." Mo said softly as she took her mobile out of her pocket and dialled Jac.

* * *

8pm  
Jac and Jonny laid naked, in each other's arms under the thick duvet keeping them warm. Their 'NHS meeting' was the most intimate they had been in weeks, but in all fairness, the wait made it even better. They were both awake, enjoying each other's company when Jac's phone began to ring.

Jac looked on her bedside cabinet and saw that it was Mo.  
"Mo, how's Emma?" Jac asked quickly, fearing something had happened.  
"_Mummy_?" Emma mumbled.  
"Emma, are you alright darling? Where's Mo?" Jac asked, wondering why Emma was using Mo's mobile.  
_"She's next to me. I really miss you_." Emma said sleepily as she tried not to let herself cry again. She tried however, unsuccessfully as a tear dripped down her face. Mo still had her arms, gently wrapped around Emma for comfort.  
"I miss you too sweetheart, but we'll see you tomorrow so there's not long to go now." Jac said softly, Jonny looked down at Jac sympathetically. Jac heard Emma sniffle again. "Do you want to say goodnight to Daddy?"  
"_Mmhmm._" Emma mumbled. Jac passed the phone to Jonny.  
"Hello sweetheart, did you have a nice time swimming?" Jonny asked to cheer her up.  
_"Yeah, we went down the slides and everything_." Emma said as she smiled a little.  
"That sounds fun! But I think it's bedtime for you my little munchkin. Tell you what, why don't you ask Mo if she'll make you a cup of hot malt chocolate, tuck you into bed and she can read you a bit more of the chamber of secrets." Jonny suggested. He heard Emma mumbled something incomprehensible which he assumed meant that she was too embarrassed to ask Mo to do that. "Right, pass the phone over to Mo. Good night sweet heart, mummy and I love you loads."  
_"Night night_." Emma mumbled as she passed the phone to Mo. Jonny told Mo his suggestions which included tucking her in in her own bed and they soon ended the call.

"Right, you go and get into your bed and I'll come and see you in a minute." Mo said as she got out of bed and pulled the covers off of Emma. Hesitantly, Emma slipped out of bed.  
"Can I take this with me?" Emma asked as she held Jac's hot water bottle.  
"Sure." Mo smiled as she guided Emma out of the room.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Emma was fast asleep. She had had her hot drink and Mo had tucked her in and read to her until she fell asleep. Mo took a picture of her and sent it to Jonny. Mo put Jonny's kindle on her bedside table, flicked the lamp off and crept downstairs to watch a bit of TV before bed.

* * *

Meanwhile...  
Jac and Jonny stayed in each other's arms for a while longer. Both still naked under the duvet. Jac laid there thinking, and worrying, about Emma. She had thoughts about going home then but she knew that if Emma didn't start getting used to spending the night without her parents then she never would. On the other hand, Jonny sat there thinking about Jac and her pregnancy. He now had everything he wanted. Well, except the dog but he would suggest that idea when Max was older because he knew Jac couldn't handle a newborn baby and a dog.

"Do you think she's calmed down yet?" Jac asked. Just as Jonny was about to reply, his phone buzzed. He reached over and smiled at the text from mo.

'Emma's fast asleep cuddling Jac's hot water bottle because it 'smells like mummy.' Was what the text said, and attached was a picture of Emma, bathed in the warm glow of her lamp, tucked under her duvet, with her arms wrapped around Jac's hot water bottle peacefully sleeping. Jonny showed the text to Jac and she smiled uncontrollably.  
"See, nothing to worry about." Jonny said softly as Jac took the phone off of Jonny and cradled it in her hands. After a minute of staring at the screen, the phone locked itself so Jonny took it off her before she looked at the picture again.

"I'll be right back." Jac smirked as she slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out and Jonny had pulled on a pair of boxers. Jac threw a pair of nickers and one of Jonny's t-shirts on and she got into bed again.

Facing each other, Jac snuggled her face into Jonny's chest as he positioned the spare pillows behind Jac's back.  
"I'll see you in my dreams." Jonny whispered as he turned the bedside lamp off.  
"I'll see you in the morning." Jac mumbled. Jonny sensed the slight tone of anger I her voice which he assumed meant that she was tired and just wanted to sleep so he shut up and he quickly fell asleep with Jac cuddled up to him.

**I'm pretty sure I've messed up the dates, but anyhow, the baby's actually due date is 1st November and in this chapter, Jac's 6 months pregnant (despite it being September, I know the dates are messed up, but pretty please ignore it :D)  
Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	28. Chapter 28

Midday, Sunday  
Jac and Jonny were just coming down their road, and Emma had been sitting on the windowsill waiting for them for over an hour. As soon as Emma saw the corner of their car on the driveway, she ran for the door and swung it open, nearly taking it off of it's hinges.

Mo came out and saw as soon as Jac got out if the car, she knelt down and Emma nearly barged her over as she tightly hugged her.  
"Gently." Jonny said sternly as he saw the force Emma used.  
"Daddy!" Emma shrieked as she let go of Jac and ran towards Jonny. He bent down a little so Emma jumped and wrapped her arms and legs around Jonny as he lifted her into the air.

After a long, tight hug, Jonny put Emma down and he began to carry the two small suitcases into the house.  
"Have you been a good girl?" Jonny asked, he saw Jac lie down on the sofa.  
"Yes, I tidied my bedroom this morning." Emma stated as she beamed and looked up at Jonny.  
"Really? Good girl." Jonny said as he patted her on the back.  
"I need a wee." Emma said as she headed for the toilet.

"Jesus Christ Jonny, what did you do to her?" Mo joked as she looked at Jac who was fast asleep on the sofa. She had her hands protectively on her bump. Jonny smirked and brushed a stray bit of hair out of her face.  
"Did you have a good time?"  
"Yeah, it was a really nice hotel and the spa was brilliant." Jonny whispered so that he didn't wake Jac.

**A/N Just so you know the NHS's maternity leaves says that pregnant women can work up to the Sunday before their due date however, if their due date is a Sunday, they can work on their due date :)**

Friday 30th October, 7:30am  
It was two days before Jac's due date and she had planned to work up until her due date, and so far she had managed it. Luckily her due date was on a Sunday so she could work up to and including her due date. However, that morning, Jac merely slapped her alarm to turn it off, and buried herself back under the duvet. Jonny had already gotten up and got changed when he knelt down besides Jac and her 9 month bump.  
"Do you want me to book today and tomorrow off as holiday for you?" Jonny asked quietly. Jac just about managed to nod as she fell back asleep again. He smirked, got up and went downstairs to make breakfast for his daughter. Emma was in her own clothes as they had a mufti day because they were breaking up for half term. Jonny opened the cupboard to get some cereals for Emma but he found that there was only a few sachets of porridge and some cornflakes left. He then decided to make her toast and luckily, there was two slices left for her.

Once Jonny gave Emma her toast, he looked in the cupboards, fridge and freezer to find them all with odd bits and pieces in them, but nothing substantial. He had only gone shopping last weekend and he had bought a full trolley full of food to prepare for when Jac went into labour. Now there was nothing left. He wondered how everything had gone so quickly... Then he remembered; he had a pregnant. Jac Maconie in the house.

Ten minutes later, he and Emma left the house for work.

* * *

5:20pm  
Jonny and Emma had returned from work and school at 3:30pm, nearly two hours ago and Jonny had checked on Jac to find that she was still in bed, fast asleep.

Jac awake to the enticing smell of food. She heaved herself out of bed and padded down the stairs in her pyjamas.  
"Oh, nice of you to join us!" Jonny joked as he and Emma were writing a list. "Let me guess, you smelt dinner." Jonny stated and Jac couldn't help but smile.

"What've we got for dinner?" Jac asked as she rubbed her eyes.  
"Bits and pieces left over from the freezer including a few chicken nuggets, pizza, chips and a corn on the cob. Mainly because someone's been eating all the food." Jonny explained. "Me and Emma are going shopping after dinner to stock up. Again. And you're coming with us."  
"No I'm not." Jac said sternly.  
"You've been in bed all day, if you come shopping, I'll let you have some more pot noodles." Jonny said suggestively. He had stopped buying them after Jac had began consuming them for breakfast lunch and dinner.  
"Fine." Jac huffed.

* * *

8pm  
Jac, Jonny and Emma had just got back from shopping and they'd bought nearly two trolley fulls worth of food. Jac didn't even consider helping to carry a few light bags in, she just waited for Jonny to unlock the front door and then she headed for the bedroom and crashed out on the bed.

* * *

9pm  
After packing away the shopping and putting Emma to bed, Jonny headed to his bedroom. When he entered he found Jac, still in her clothes, fast asleep in the middle of the bed, on her side, hugging a pillow. Jonny stripped his clothes off except his boxers, and slipped into bed next to Jac.

Jonny gently pulled the pillow that Jac was hugging which made Jac put her arms out subconsciously to find something to hold on to. Jonny shuffled forwards and she wrapped her arms around him. Jac had her bump pressed up against his torso as she entwined her legs with his bare legs and snuggled her face into Jonny's chest. He smiled, flicked the lamp off and wrapped his arms around Jac's back.

* * *

**31st October, 8am**  
"Jonny, I know you said no but... Just take Emma trick or treating. She really wants to go and you won't be far away if anything happens." Jac explained sleepily. The baby was officially due tomorrow, though they knew it could come anytime now. Jonny had just got out of the shower but Jac was adamant that she was having a lay in.

"I just don't want to leave you by yourself. What if something happens? I mean, Mo can't come round because she's going to a party-"  
"What about Sacha? I'm sure he's not busy, Sacha can come round here and you can take Emma." Jac suggested. This was the first year that Jac had agreed to let Emma go trick or treating, and she really didn't want to let her down like Paula Burrows had done to her.

"Alright, I'll ring Sacha. But only of he comes around okay?" Jac groaned and buried her face under the covers.  
"Real mature, it's like we're already got a baby in the house."  
"Whatever. Go and make me some pot noodles please." Jac said from under the covers.  
"Jac it's 8 o'clock in the morning!"  
"Exactly which means I'm running late in the food department. My stomachs rumbling."  
"How about I make you a fruit salad?" Jonny suggested.  
"Jonnnnnnyyyyyy." Jac moaned childishly.  
"Fine, pot noodles it is."

Jonny plodded down the stairs to make Jac her noodles where he found Emma watching spongebob squarepants. Jonny flicked the switch on the kettle and while he was waiting, he picked up the phone and rang Sacha.

_"Jonny, is it time_?" Sacha asked. He had kept his phone with him constantly for the last week incase Jac went into labour.  
"No no. I was just wondering if you're doing anything tonight?"  
"I _was just going to watch a scary movie with a bowl of popcorn. Why_?"  
"Would you mind doing that round ours only I need to take Emma trick or treating and I don't want to leave Jac by herself."  
_"So you're asking me, to baby sit Jac Naylor_?"  
"Yes or No Sacha? I've got Jac waiting for her pot noodles."  
"_For breakfast_?"  
"Yes Sacha. Please just yes or no."  
"_Yes of course I can. I'll be round yours about 7._"  
"Thanks. Bye."

Jonny quickly got a pot noodle out of the cupboard which was filled with only chicken flavour. He ripped the lid off and pouring boiling water off of it.  
"Jonny! Where's my noodles?" Jac shouted from the bedroom.  
"Coming darling." Jonny shouted as he stabbed a fork into the pot. Jonny walked past the living room.  
"Emma, just come upstairs for a minute please." Jonny said quickly as he ran upstairs. Slightly out of breath, Jonny gave Jac her noodles. She was already sat up in bed leaning against the headboard. Jac put a pillow on top of her massive bump and rested the noodles on it. She then tucked in to them.

Jonny sat at the end of the bed by Jac's feet and Emma came and sat cross legged on the bed next to Jac.  
"Mummy's got something to tell you." Jonny said as he smiled at Emma.  
"I have?" Jac said confusedly with a mouth full of noodles. "Oh right yeah. You're allowed to go trick or treating, as long as you agree that we're only going to people's houses that we know. Agreed?" Jac said as she shovelled more noodles into her mouth.  
"But I hardly know anyone around here. I'll only get a few sweets." Emma moaned.

"Alright then, when we get back, I'll hide some sweets around the house and you'll have to find them." Jonny said as he put his hand on Jac's foot which she then kicked off.  
"But you have to share your sweets with mummy." Jac stated.  
"No you dont, I'll get mummy her own sweets. We've got to go shopping and get a costume for you haven't we!"  
"Can we go now?"  
"Yep, go on, go and get changed." Jonny said smiling. Emma jumped off of the bed and headed for her bedroom.  
"Hang on, so you'll leave me alone so that you two can go shopping, but you wont leave me alone to go trick or treating. How does that add up?" Jac asked.

"Because Jac, you know what people are like on halloween. If they put firecrackers through the letterbox, you would crap yourself." Jonny said seriously as he stood up and put his shoes on. Jac shrugged and continued to eat her pot noodles.

* * *

7pm  
"Right, these sweets are for trick or treaters okay?" Jonny said patronisingly to Jac, he knew that she would tuck into them. "And there's sweets and cakes on the table in the living room for you and Sacha." He added as he slipped his coat on. Then the doorbell rang.

A minute later, Sacha joined Jac on the sofa in front of the TV watching monsters inc, and Emma and Jonny left for trick or treating. It was already pretty dark outside and Jac was tucked under a blanket, helping herself to many of the cakes on the table. Which Jac claimed were 'one bites'.

"So, your due date's tomorrow." Sacha stated as he put his hand around Jac's shoulders. Anyone else, maybe even Jonny, she would have shrugged off at that moment but not sacha.  
"I just want him out now." Jac moaned sleepily as she fidgeted and got comfortable next to Sacha, leaning on his body under the blanket.  
"Don't say that, we don't want anything happening whilst Jonny's not here." Sacha joked softly, "and besides, once he's out, you'll want him back in again."

"No, I won't." Jac said as she focused on the blue and purple furry monster in the film. Sacha smirked and remained silent because he recognised that tone in her voice that meant 'Shut up.'

Minutes later, there was a brief bang that came from the window. It was rather loud becaude the two were sitting in silence with the TV volume on low. Jac shot up like a bullet and clung on to Sacha.  
"What was that?" Jac whispered. Then it came several times again with some men shouting. All Jac could hear was banging, cracking and smashing. It seemed like forever but realistically it only lasted thirty seconds.

During that time, Sacha tried to get off to shoe the troublemakers off but Jac clung on to him for her and her baby's life and he didn't have the heart to leave her.  
"It's alright, it's just some teens being idiots. You're safe." Sacha whispered to Jac who was slightly trembling.

Sacha pulled the blanket, which had fallen down when she reached for Sacha, up to her chin and made sure the blanket covered her properly, including her nine month bump, because he knew that being under cover would give her some kind of reassurance. After ten minutes, Jac had calmed down and she had fallen asleep in Sacha's arms.

* * *

At 7:45pm, Jonny and Emma were just approaching their house with a pumpkin shaped bucket full of sweets when Jonny noticed the eggs splattered on the house and the toilet roll that had been thrown over the car and roof. Holding Emma's hand, Jonny quickly ran to the house, unlocked it and ran into the living room to find Jac fast asleep in Sacha's arms. Anyone else's arms and Jonny would probably slap them for touching his pregnant wife, however he knew that Jac could be comforted and calmed by Sacha so he could trust him.

"Was she alright? I saw the eggs and loo roll." Jonny whispered to Sacha as he pulled his coat off and Emma headed upstairs to get changed.  
"She panicked a bit, but she's fine now. Though I may need a pair of pliers to remove Jac's nails from my arm." Sacha joked quietly. Jonny smirked and put Emma's sweets out of the reach and sight of both Emma and Jac.

"Right I um, think she's alright now but I should be getting home. Make sure you let me know if anything happens." Sacha said as he carefully slipped out of Jac's arms and Jonny took his place.  
"Yep will do. Thanks for coming over."  
"No worries, bye." Sacha said as he closed the door quietly behind him.

A few minutes later Emma came down in her pyjamas.  
"Hey." Jonny whispered as he picked Emma up and put her on his lap. Jonny was now sitting on the sofa with his daughter curled up in a ball on his lap and his pregnant wife leaning on him.  
"When mummy gives birth, can I not be there? because I don't want to see all the yucky stuff." Emma asked sleepily.  
"That's fine. I'll see if Elliot can look after you cause I think Mo'll want to be there. Is that okay?" Emma nodded into Jonny's chest and soon she and Jonny fell asleep.

* * *

**Midday, Sunday 1st November, Jac's due date**  
Jac was sitting at the dining table tapping her fingernails on the table whilst Jonny had taken Emma to the park. Getting impatient, Jac picked up her phone and rung Mr T.  
_"Jac, what can I do for you_?"  
"Can you induce me today?"  
_"What?! It's your due date today isn't it_?"  
"Well yeah but-"  
_"Jac, I can't induce you I'm not allowed. You might still have another week or two but look I'll book you an appointment for next Sunday and because of your age, I'd suggest that I do a cervical sweep to_-"  
"You are not giving me a sweep." Jac stated firmly.  
_"Right well, I've got a spare slot next Sunday at 9:30am where we can discuss the next step, is that okay for you_?"  
"Yes fine." Jac sighed as she hung up on him.

* * *

Soon Jonny returned with Emma.  
"Auntie Mo's sleeping round tonight!" Emma said happily as she took off her coat and Jonny hung it up for her.  
"Is she now?" Jac asked angrily as she looked at Jonny.  
"Emma, do you want to go and watch some TV?" Jonny suggested and Emma awkwardly walked into the living room wondering what her parents were up to. Jonny shut the door behind her.

"Look, I know your hormonal but could you take it easy on Emma because she didn't deserve that." Jonny said calmly.  
"Deserve what?"  
"Snapping at me because of what she said." Jonny stated. Jac then realised what a moody cow she was being that morning.  
"Fine... I'm sorry." Jac mumbled as tears built up in her eyes.  
"Oh god, i didn't know you were that hormonal!" Jonny joked as Jac stood up, hugged Jonny and buried her face in his chest.

"Can you give me a sweep?" Jac mumbled.  
"What?" Jonny asked as he pulled away and looked at Jac's face, she had managed to not let any tears fall.  
"I want him out now. We're ready for a new baby and I'm fed up of feeling like a 90 year old with insomnia. Please, I just called Mr T and he said he recommends a sweep to get labour going." Jac lied.  
"What now?" Jonny asked.  
"Yeah, because of my age. Please Jonny I just don't want him to do it." Jac pleaded.

"I... You want me to give you a sweep?" Jonny asked and Jac nodded. "Fine. Mo's coming round about 5 so I'll ask her to entertain Emma for a while." Jonny said.  
"Why is Mo coming round?" Jac asked as she stood up and made her self yet another cup of hot chocolate.  
"Well I need to keep an eye on you so Mo offered to keep an eye on Emma until the baby comes. And she offered to cook us all dinner."  
"Why do you need to keep an eye on me?" Jac asked.  
"Well it's more I need to look after you." Jonny stated.  
"What do you mean look after me?" Jac shrieked.

"I mean, if I don't make food you don't eat anything other than pot noodles, that and the fact that I had to help you get out of the bath this morning, and I had to put your socks on and pick out a set of clothes for you. If it wasn't for me, you'd still be in your pyjamas." Jonny explained.  
"What's wrong with having a pyjama day?"  
"Nothing. It's when you have a pyjama _week_ that it becomes wrong!" Jonny joked.

"I need a wee." Jac stated as she held her hands out for Jonny to help her. Jonny pulled her up but he also pulled her into a hug which she tried to squirm out of.  
"Do you want me to pee on you?" Jac asked as she struggled to escape his grasp.  
"Wouldn't be the first time." Jonny stated as he remembered his jelly fish sting then he let Jac go. She rolled her eyes and headed for the toilet.

* * *

5pm  
"Right, you two out of the kitchen it's Chef Emma and Chef Mo in charge of food tonight." Mo ordered as she entered the kitchen with two shopping bags.  
"How longs dinner going to be?" Jonny asked.  
"About an hour." Mo replied.  
"Perfect." Jonny muttered as he grabbed Jac's hand and dragged her upstairs leaving Emma and Mo to make a mess of the kitchen.

Jonny shut the bedroom door behind the two of them.  
"Right, how about instead of a sweep, we have sex?" Jonny suggested. "Ejaculation of semen is supposed to ripen the cervix which-"  
"Hasn't been proven by science." Jac interrupted.  
"Oh come on, you know you want to. I'm in the mood for an amazing sexual fireworks display." Jonny said as his hand slipped from the top of her bump to underneath it.

"Give me a sweep now and we'll have an 'NHS meeting' after dinner." Jac ordered.  
"I might not be in the mood after dinner." Jonny said childishly. "And we both know if the man isn't in the mood, then ejaculation isn't possible which would make the point of having sex to bring on labour pointless." Jonny explained cleverly whilst Jac laid a towel out on the bed.

"Well I'll get you in the mood later. Here." Jac said as she chucked Jonny a small first aid kit and she laid on the bed.  
"What's this for?"  
"Use the gloves." Jac ordered. "And make sure you take your ring off." She said sternly as she slipped her leggings and knickers down and propped her legs up.  
"What if Emma walks in now?" Jonny joked as he positioned himself in front of Jac.

"Jac, I don't even know what to do, it's not like I've ever done one before." Jonny said. Jac put her legs down and grabbed her ipad. After a few minutes, Jac gave Jonny the ipad.  
"Follow the instructions." Jac said as she propped her legs up again and grabbed one of Jonny's pillows and held it over her face so that he wouldn't see the discomfort she was about to be in. Jonny slipped on the white latex gloves. And read through the instructions that were on the royal midwifery university website.

"Right, you ready?" Jonny asked quietly.  
"Yes." Jac mumbled from under the pillow.  
"have you emptied your bladder?"  
"Yes." Jac said, and Jonny could tell there was a slight tone of anger in her voice.

A few minutes later...  
"Jesus! Don't squeeze your muscles down there that feels horrible." Jonny squealed as he slowly slipped his fingers out. "Right, it's says if the sweep works you'll go into labour within 48 hours so now we wait." Jonny said as he threw his gloves in the bin in the ensuite toilet and Jac reluctantly took the pillow off her face. She pulled her knickers and leggings up.

"It also says you might have a show or a little bit of bleeding so you should probably put a pad on. I'll leave you to it but if you have any bleeding, even if it's only a little bit, you'll tell me yeah?" Jonny said as he headed for the closed door. Jac nodded so he opened the door, exited and left her to relax for a while.

* * *

8pm  
After dinner, Mo and Emma were downstairs watching TV whilst Jonny and Jac headed upstairs.  
"I told you I wouldn't be in the mood later." Jonny lied seductivley as he laid flat out on the bed. "So I suppose you'll have to get me in the mood." He whispered. Jac turned the light off and pulled the curtains.  
She climbed on top of him and began kissing him passionately. After a while, she undone his belt which was just below her bump, whilst still kissing, pulled his jeans and boxers down slightly and she wrapped her hand around his shaft. She slowly moved her hand up and down then she let go and wrapped her hands around his neck, leaving him wanting more.

Still fully clothed, Jac began motioning her body back and forth on his lap whilst kissing to tease him. She threw her shirt off, then his and pressed her bump on his stomach. Jonny reached his hand around her back and undone her bra, letting it fly somewhere in the room.

He attempted to pull her leggings down but she stopped him.  
"Not yet." Jac whispered between kisses.  
"Why?" Jonny said, slightly out of breath.  
"I thought you weren't in the mood." Jac stated as Jonny placed his hands on her breasts.  
"Well I think a certain part of my body says otherwise." Jonny stated as he nodded downwards. Jac rolled her eyes and pulled her leggings and knickers off. Whilst she did, Jonny pulled his jeans and boxers off completely.

Jonny rolled over so that he was on top of Jac and he slid into Jac. "Don't forget the whole purpose of this is to ejaculate." Jac stated.  
"I know. I think you'll agree that I'm rather good at that." Jonny smirked before he began kissing Jac once again.

"I think you'll agree that was rather successful." Jonny joked as the two of them laid in each other's arms, naked, under the duvet. Jac mumbled something and then snuggled into Jonny's bare chest even more. Jonny snaked his hands onto Jac's bump and slowly rubbed it.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and it opened.  
"Woah sorry!" Mo laughed. The duvet was up to Jac's chin and up to Jonny's shoulders but she could tell they were naked.  
"No worries." Jonny smirked. "What's up?"  
"Um where's the paracetamol? because there's none in the cupboard downstairs." Mo asked. Jonny looked down at Jac because he had no idea.  
"Why? Is it Emma?" Jac asked worriedly as she sat up but she carefully kept the duvet covering her chest.  
"Nah, I've got a headache." Mo said quietly.  
"Oh um, I bought some more the other day. Here." Jac croaked as she chucked Mo a box of paracetamol from her bedside table.  
"Cheers. Do you want me to put Emma to bed in a while? I wouldn't want her to interrupt you." Mo said as she smiled.  
"This was purely to bring on Jac's labour." Jonny stated as Jac snuggled into Jonny's chest under the covers again.  
"Yeah, course it was!" Mo joked as she shut the door and headed downstairs.

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	29. Chapter 29

4am  
Jac awoke to a ripping pain in her lower abdomen. She brought her knees up to her bump quickly but she accidentally kneed Jonny where no man should be kneed. He instantly woke up and fell off of the bed in agony. Both of them were screaming in pain, Jonny was nearly in tears as a strong wave of nausea overcame him. Seconds later, Mo barged into the bedroom and switched the light on.

Seeing Jac curled up in a ball in pain and Jonny also curled up on pain but on the floor, she didn't know what had happened or who to comfort first.  
"What happened?" Mo asked as she shut the door behind her so that she didn't wake Emma. Both in way too much pain to talk, they didn't reply. Mo jumped onto the bed next to Jac.  
"Is it a contraction?" Mo asked softly and Jac just managed to nod. "Right." Mo sighed as she gently rubbed Jac's back for support.  
"What happened to you?" Mo asked as she looked down at Jonny who was still writhing in pain.  
"She kneed me in the balls." Jonny groaned.  
"Nice one." Mo whispered to Jac.  
"I didn't mean to." Jac cried as a tear fell down her, now red, cheek.  
"Aww, calm down. I'll go and get Emma." Mo said softly. "Jonny help Jac." Mo ordered as she left. But Jonny remained in a ball as he tried to fight the pain.

Mo walked into Emma's bedroom and flicked the light on which didn't wake Emma. She quickly packed a bag for Emma with a set of clothes and some things to entertain her. Then she woke Emma up.  
"Come on sweetheart Mummy's gone into labour so I'll drop you off at Sacha's." Mo whispered as she helped Emma get out of bed and she put a hoodie on over her pyjamas.

Mo grabbed Emma's bag and Jac's birth bag out of the nursery before she headed downstairs and chucked them in the boot of her car. Mo quickly put Emma in the passenger seat before she ran upstairs and got changed into a pair of tracksuits and a hoodie.

Mo went back into Jac and Jonny's room to find them both still in balls on the bed and floor respectively.  
"Jonny! You really could help." Mo stated as she tried to help Jac. She gently manoeuvred her to the edge of the bed and got out a set of clothes for her.  
"Do you want me to wait outside?" Mo asked as she knelt down in front of Jac. Jac nodded so Mo left.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jac opened the door in a pair of leggings, plain white t-shirt and a black cardigan. She was about to go into the nursery but Mo stopped her.  
"Emma and your birth bag are in the car, you go down and I'll get Jonny." Mo said as she guided Jac towards the stairs. Mo quickly ran towards their bedroom and she found Jonny who was slowly pulling on a pair of jeans.

"If your not changed in the next minute, I'm going without you." Mo stated.  
"Mo you have no idea how much getting hit in the balls hurts." Jonny stated as he threw on a shirt and grabbed his phone. He followed Mo downstairs and locked the front door.

Jonny opened the car door on he he side that Jac was sitting and he couldn't be bothered to go around the other side so he pushed Jac into the middle seat which caused her to moan in pain. She woke up emma who had fallen back asleep.

"I'm sorry." Jac mumbled as she clung on to Jonny's arm and began crying again. Jonny shrugged her hands off as he was holding on to his privates with both hands to stop them throbbing in pain. Jac quickly put on the middle seat belt which only went around the bottom of her bump and she tried to snuggle up to Jonny but he made no attempt to comfort her because he was still in immense pain and he felt sick.

* * *

After dropping Emma off at Sacha's with her teddy and bag, Mo was driving the car with Jac and Jonny in the back. Suddenly, another contraction came which caused Jac to double over in pain. She began panicking because the seat belt was around her bump so she quickly undone it and threw it over her. Jac laid on her side and curled up in a ball as she began crying again.

However when she threw the seatbelt off of her, the metal bit clipped Jonny in the balls, making it the second incident of the early morning. Jonny banged his head against the window and screamed in agony.  
"Mo pull over." Jonny demanded under his breath. Hearing both of them scream, mo pulled over and as soon as she stopped, Jonny clambered out.  
"Jonny!?" Mo shrieked as he ran over to a bush with his hands on the point of impact, leaving Jac in agony.

Suddenly Jonny vomited into the grass as the pain was excruciating.  
"Jonny." Jac cried through her tears. Mo reached over to place a comforting hand on Jac's arm.  
"Jonny get in the car." Mo shouted. Jonny shook his head at her lack of sympathy and he jumped in the passenger seat leaving Jac alone on the back.  
"Just drive Mo." Jonny muttered as he continued to hold his manhood.

* * *

Soon they arrived at Holby. Mo grabbed Jac's birth bag whilst Jac had already stumbled out of the car and towards the entrance. Jonny followed the two of them and they just met Mr T as the four of them got into the lift.  
"Jac's gone into labour." Mo stated.  
"Right how many contractions so far?" Mr T asked but Jac was facing the back corner of the lift biting her nails she tried to hide her tears.  
"Two I think." Mo replied as she put her hand on Jac's back. Once they arrived on maternity, Mr T began to guide them to a bay but he noticed that Jonny was wincing and limping slightly.  
"Jonny? Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Not really, she's hit me in the balls. Twice." Jonny muttered.

"I'm _really_ sorry, I-I didn't mean to. I promise." Jac cried through her tears as she turned around and went into the toilets by herself.  
"Well I think it's safe to say her hormones are playing up." Mr T joked as he chased after her leaving Mo to try and comfort Jonny.

i **know it's only a short one but please review and I may update again tonight :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**To the guest reviewer, Mo dropped Emma off at Sacha's house on the way to the hospital :)**

Mr T entered the toilets that were empty except one cubicle that was locked.  
"Jac? Come out please... We need to check how you and the baby are doing." Mr T said softly. He heard Jac sniffle though she was trying her best not to cry, she just couldn't help it.

"I didn't mean to hurt Jonny." Jac stated quietly, he could tell that her nose was blocked.  
"I know... you both just need to calm down. Come on Jac, unlock the door." He said softly.  
"I'm 38 not 8. I don't need babysitting." She stated.  
"No but you are in labour. And I can't leave you in case you have another contraction." He said sternly.  
"Aahhh." Jac groaned as she fell to her knees. They both heard a splash of water onto the hard floor; her waters had broken.  
"Like that." Mr T said as he ran his hand over his head. "Jac, come on I need to check you over." Mr T said as he tried to unlock the door with a coin in his pocket but it wasn't that kind of lock.  
"Wait." Jac muttered under her breath. Mr T realised that she was still having the contraction so he waited patiently for her.

Two minutes later, Mr T heard Jac groan as she got up. He then heard more liquid splash onto the floor.  
"It's alright, it'll just be some of the amniotic fluid that was trapped by the baby but now that he's moved, it's come out." Mr T explained to break the silence in the toilets. Jac unlocked the door.  
"Come on, I'll get you a private bay." He said softly as he opened the door for Jac who walked out with her hands pushing in her back.

* * *

"Mr T, Miss Effanga said to give this to you and she said to tell you that she's taken the man to get some ice." A midwife said as they passed the nurses station. She handed Mr T a very heavy black holdall.  
"I take it this is yours?" Mr T assumed as he looked at Jac, she nodded and went to take it off of him but he stepped back.  
"I've got it, don't worry." He said kindly. Jac smiled at him. "Gemma can you get me Jac Maconie's files and bring them to bay... 4 please." Mr T asked and she smiled and headed off to find Jac's file.

"Come on, let's get you comfortable." Mr T said softly as he guided Jac to a bay. He put her bag on the chair next to the bed and helped Jac get onto the bed.  
"Right, let me just check how dilated you are." Mr T said as he closed the single bay door, pulled the blind down and pulled on a pair of gloves.  
"Are you alright? Only you've barely said anything." Mr T stated. "I mean I know you're giving birth but-"  
"'m fine." Jac mumbled.  
"Right, can you..." Mr T nodded to her leggings which Jac pulled down as well as her knickers. Both were wet from when her waters had broken. Mr T slowly put his fingers in to check dilation. He avoided eye contact with Jac because he could see the discomfort in her face.  
"Okay, you're only 1cm at the moment so it's going pretty slow." He said as he pulled the gloves off and Jac pulled her leggings and knickers up. Just as she was decent, there was a knock at the door and Jonny and Mo entered.  
"Right um, I'll be back to check on you in a while. If you need me, I'll be on the oncall room."

"Why?"  
"I've just finished my shift but I can't miss the birth of baby Maconie number two can I?" He joked. Jac was shocked, Mr T was staying behind after his shift to deliver her baby. And he probably had another shift the next day. "See you in a bit."

Mr T left and Jonny approached the bed next to Jac.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't very... Supportive. But I was in a lot of pain and I wouldn't have been much help in that state." Jonny explained as he held an ice pack where Jac had hit him twice.

"I'm really, really sorry I hit you twice. I didn't mean to I promise and I-" Jac began as tears built up in her eyes but Jonny interrupted her.  
"I know you didn't mean to. Oh Jac don't cry, please darling I know it was an accident." Jonny said but it was no use, the tears began pouring down her cheeks. Jonny embraced Jac in a hug as she slipped off of the bed and into his arms.

Mo smirked at the two and sat in the chair next to the bed as she began texting everyone about the beginning of Jac's labour.

"I'm need a shower." Jac muttered as she unzipped her birth bag and got out a towel, a new set of clothes and her favourite shower gel and shampoo.  
"Please... Do not lock the door." Jonny said firmly as Jac entered the bathroom.  
"Can you come and rub my back?" Jac asked from in the bathroom.  
"What while you're having a shower?" Jonny asked and Mo looked at him, smiling.  
"Yes." Jac replied like it was a stupid question.  
"Of course I can." Jonny said sexily to gross Mo out, and it worked. He entered the ensuite bathroom and closed the door behind him. Jac had already turned the shower on to warm up and she was naked as she entered the shower.

Jac sat on the folding chair that was attached to the wall. She sat with her bump facing away from him. Jonny cleverly positioned himself so he didn't get wet but he could still massage Jac's back.

* * *

Five minutes later...  
Jonny was still rubbing Jac's back gently when she doubled over and groaned. Jonny slipped his hand onto her bump from behind and felt how tense it was.  
"It's alright, just breath."  
"Do you want me to hit you in the balls on purpose? I think I know how to- ffffff- aahhh." Jac snapped as she pressed her forehead on the tiles.

After thirty seconds Jac sat back up again.  
"Well, this is going far from what I imagined." Jonny stated.  
"What did you think was going to happen?" Jac snapped.  
"We come in, baby comes out, we go home." He joked.  
"Get out." Jac muttered.  
"I was jok-"  
"GET OUT!" Jac shouted. Jonny gave her one last pat on the back before he left her to it and shut the bathroom door behind him.

"Wow, her hormones are bloody raging." Jonny whispered to Mo as he sat on the edge of Jac's bed.  
"I heard that." Jac shouted.  
"I mean, my wife is a lovely person and she is the sexiest woman I have ever shagged." Jonny shouted sarcastically as he tried to lighten the mood. Jac's lack of response told Jonny that she was smiling and trying not to laugh.

* * *

6am, one hour later.  
"Right, your 3cm dilated." Mr T stated as he pulled the gloves off once again.  
"Order me a pizza." Jac demanded at Jonny as she pulled her leggings up and Mr T smirked at her.  
"Jac it's 6 in the morning! they won't be open yet." Jonny stated. "But I can get you a full English from the cafe downstairs." He suggested after receiving a glare from Jac.  
"That'll have to do then won't it." Jac sulked and Jonny rolled his eyes before he left the room.

"Are you sure you don't want any pain relief? You're obviously in a lot of pain." Mr T stated. Jac had been fidgeting, rubbing her bump and quietly groaning since she had came in. In reality, she was in agony compared to the previous birth. She just didn't want the others knowing because they'd think she couldn't cope.

"I'm fine." Jac muttered.  
"Alright th- Jac? Right just breath." Mr T said as he quickly leaped forward and placed his hand on Jac's back. She was having another contraction and she bent forward and grabbed the side of the bed tightly.  
"I want Jonny." Jac mumbled through the pain.  
"He'll be back soon. Here, have a sip of this." Mo said softly as she handed Jac a bottle of her strawberry milkshake which she had plenty of in her birth bag. After the pain subsided, she took the bottle bottle and had a few sips.

"Go away." Jac mumbled as she turned on to her side and used her hands to cushion her face. Mo smirked at Mr T as he left her to it.  
"Elliot says good luck, Michael says he can't wait to meet baby Maconie number two and Serena sends her best wishes." Mo stated as she read through the replies of the labour announcement.  
"Why did you tell them?" Jac moaned into the pillow.  
"Why not? It just means you'll get better presents because they've got more notice." Mo joked.  
"Whatever, but if they come up to see me I'm not having any visitors." She said sternly.

"I had to pull a few strings for them to let me bring the plate up but here is one full English breakfast." Jonny announced as he entered the room with a plate full of hot food. Jac slowly sat up but she quickly snatched the plate off of Jonny and began eating.

* * *

Midday  
"Right, Jac I need to have a look again." Mr T stated as he pulled on another pair of gloves.  
"No, I..." Jac trailed off as she blacked out.  
"Jac? Jac? Can you hear me?" Mr T asked as Jonny tightly held her hand. Mr T fitted the oxygen mask over Jac's face and within a minute or two she regained consciousness.  
"Right, you really should have some pain relief. At least have the gas and air." Mr T suggested as Jac took the oxygen mask off and threw it over the side of the bed. She shook her head.

"Right, let me check how- Jesus how long have you been bleeding?" Mr T asked worriedly as he quickly put down the sheet again to hide the bright red mess.  
"What? I didn't even know I- what's wrong? Something's wrong isn't it?" Jac said as she began to panic.

"Just calm down, I need to examine you alright just stay still and Jonny bring over the trolley." mr T said as he lifted the sheet back up again.  
"Right, pass me a pack." Mr T said and Jonny handed him a large white pad of cotton. Mr T wiped up as much of the blood as he could and he placed the blood soaked pad back on the trolley in a kidney dish, but Jac saw it and began to panic.

"Jonny go and get a portable ultrasound from the nurses station will you." Mr T said and he quickly left the room Mo held Jac's hand which she squeezed lightly because of the pain.

" I'm just checking dilation." Mr T said softly and Jac nodded so he gently inserted his fingers and was shocked at how fast she had progressed.  
"Right you're about 9 or 10 cm now so not long to go. I just need to use the ultrasound to check on the baby and see if we cans find out why youre bleeding." Mr t explained as he removed the gloves which were previously white but were now stained with blood.

Once Jonny returned, Mr T quickly performed an ultrasound on the small, handheld screen.  
"Right, there's a tiny placental tear, but if things go quite quickly from here, we shouldn't have any issues. So don't panic about the blood." Mr T stated to calm Jac.

* * *

30 Minutes later  
"One last push Jac. Come on darling." Jonny said as he held his little boy's head in his hands, waiting for Jac to deliver the rest of the body. Mr T had stepped aside and allowed Jonny to be able to deliver his own child under his supervision.  
"Well done!" Jonny said as the room was filled with screaming and crying. Jonny lifted the baby, being careful with the umbilical chord and placed Max on Jac's chest.

Mr T noticed that Jac was looking a little pale and light headed despite how hot and sweaty she was. In the last half an hour, Jac had lost a lot of blood and she was now losing even more.  
"You're losing a lot of blood." Jonny stated as he got another cotton pad and placed it in the appropriate place.  
"Well considering I've just given birth with a torn placenta, what do you expect?" Jac said quietly as talking required effort.  
"No, Jonny's right. Even with a ripped placenta there shouldn't be this much blood." Mr T concluded as he pulled the sheet over Jac's legs after looking at her blood loss.

"Right, I'm going to catheterise you, Jonny can you get an IV line in her hand and mo can you go and get an oxytocin saline infusion from the store cupboard please. We need to get the placenta out." Mr T said seriously as he began to sort out the equipment to put a catheter in Jac.

"I think this is postpartum haemorrhage." He stated.

* * *

1pm, half an hour later.  
Jac was laying in bed, on her side massaging her stomach that was still in agony. Max was fast asleep in his cot, Jonny was sitting in a chair watching Max and Mo had gone to collect Emma.

Jac's condition had been stabilised. Her blood loss had now been controlled and she was slowly recovering. Then Mr T came into the room.

"How're you feeling?" Mr T asked as he stood next to Jac by the bed and Jonny joined him besides Jac.  
"Fine." Jac whispered.  
"Be honest with me, I'm not going to nag you about pain relief but on a scale of one to ten..."  
"9." Jac muttered.  
"Right this is a personal question but were you two planning on having any more kids?" Mr T asked awkwardly.  
"I don't think so. Why?" Jonny replied as he saw Jac grimace in pain.  
"Well, if you're not going to have another child... I think that the best option for your health Jac, is to book your for a hysterectomy."  
"Why?" Jac asked, though she knew it was a sensible suggestion.

"Well, the pain killers that you take for the endometriosis aren't doing any good for you kidney or your liver. It seems that it's always your uterus that's causing problems for you and if your not planning on having any more kids, it would be the most suitable option for you." He explained and after a few moments of Jac and Jonny thinking, he spoke again. "I'll leave you two to it, but come and have a chat if you want or tell me when you've made a decision." He said as he left Jac and Jonny, holding each other's hand.

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	31. Chapter 31

Jonny sat on the bed whilst holding her hand. He could tell she was in pain because she was pale and she was squeezing his hand quite tightly.  
"What do you think? Should I have it?" Jac asked Jonny quietly. It was like an innocent child asking a parent what she should do. Despite knowing more than most about the procedure and the risks, she still wasn't sure.

"Well... You're obviously in pain and... I don't think it's worth going back to the hell you were in once a month so... I think you should have it. But obviously I'll support whatever decision you makes it's completely your choice." Jonny explained as he looked into Jac's eyes however she couldn't bare to make eye contact.

"I won't have it." Jac murmured, finally breaking the silence.  
"Why?" Jonny asked curiously.  
"Well if I have it, I won't be able to lift max for two months, ill be in bed for weeks probably... I'll be off work even longer and I-i... I just don't want to leave you to have to look after Emma and Max by yourself. It wouldn't be fair on you." Jac explained as tears built up in her eyes.

"Jac, it wouldn't be fair on you to let you go through so much pain. Just have the op. I can look after you, Max and Emma. We'll be fine. I've got some holiday left so I can book the time off and stay at home with you. Emma will be at school Monday to Friday, then I've just got to look after you and Max." Jonny explained. He was sure he could manage for the sake of relieving Jac of her pain.

"And what about in the mornings and the evenings when you'll need to make breakfast, cook dinner, look after Emma and Max and I probably won't be able to get put of bed for the first week or so? Then there's the weekends... Jonny I can't-"  
"Jac you can." Jonny interrupted. "I can ask a Mo to stay at ours for a few weeks, she'll be fine with it and then I've got her help to look after the three of you. Jac please, you want this operation I know you do. Please, just, at least speak to Mr T about recovery times yeah?" Jonny pleaded. He knew that the best option for her was the hysterectomy and that she wanted it, she was just making excuses because she was scared.

"Fine." Jac sighed.  
"Right, I'll go and get him." Jonny smiled as he headed off to find Mr T.

* * *

Five minutes later, Mr T and Jonny were sitting in chairs next to Jac's bed ready to discuss a hysterectomy.  
"Right first of all, you could either have it done laparascopically, vaginally or abdominally. I think we should do it abdominally. Although it's more invasive and t-the recovery time is longer, your personal pelvic anatomy which has changed due to your endometriosis and having two children, makes it too difficult for a laparoscopic or vaginal approach hysterectomy." He explained.

"But recovery time is what I'm worried about." Jac said quickly.  
"If I do it laparascopically then it'll be harder to sort out any problems. And with your endometriosis, we'll need to clean the endometrial tissue off of your Fallopian tubes, ovaries and any other pelvic organs that have been affected by it. Doing it that way isn't an option." Mr T explained.

"So generally, what are we looking at for recovery time?" Jac asked bluntly.  
"Well, if I'm happy with your progress and as long as Jonny will be at home with you at all times, I would think that I could pull some strings and discharge you the day after the op but, you may be in here up to five days. And if I did send you home the day after, i'd have to send you home with new dressings, probably a catheter for the first day or two, and you'll need to let Jonny check the incision every now and then." Mr T explained.  
"Yeah but how many days until it'll be healed?" Jac asked impatiently.  
"Well it'll be more like weeks rather than days. Maybe even months. Generally, it will be around 6-8 weeks." He explained. "But that's only if you don't lift anything heavy at all and you stay in bed for the first week or two. The more you rest the quicker it will heal."

"What about lifting Max to feed him?" Jac asked worriedly.  
"Well, you'll need to be lying down or sitting up slightly and of Jonny placed him on your chest, well above the incision, there shouldn't be a problem. But if you feel any discomfort just get Jonny to lift Max off of you." He explained softly.

Abruptly, Jac doubled over and clutched her stomach in pain. Jonny jumped up and rubbed her back slowly, he felt so helpless that he couldn't help her. Jac had refused taking painkillers because she planned on breastfeeding which she had done so already, almost immediately after the birth.

"Jac have you passed any large blood clots?" Mr T asked concernedly. Jac nodded.  
"Why didn't you say? You muppet." Jonny said softly.  
"How big? And how many?" Mr T asked, but Jac didn't answer she began crying from the pain so Jonny wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. Jonny looked at Mr T over her shoulder and he knew that Jac needed to answer that question.  
"Come on, how many?" Jonny whispered into Jac's ear.  
"Three." Jac mumbled.  
"And how big?" He whispered and Jac shrugged her shoulders.  
"1p coin? 2p coin? Bigger?" Jac nodded at the last one. "Right Jac I really think you should consider this operation. There nothing else I can do that's going to stop the bleeding other than wait. If I give you a blood thinning agent to dissolve the clots, you bleed even heavier than you are now." Mr T explained as Jac slowly sat back up again; she had previously been curled up in a ball.

"Can I go and have a shower? And I'll think about it." Jac mumbled. Both Mr T and Jonny understood; Jac had just given birth and was bleeding heavily so she really just wanted to have a shower to clean herself up a bit.  
"Sure." Mr T said.  
"But don't lock the door." Jonny added.  
"Out of the dozen rooms on this ward, I put Jac in this one for a reason; the bathroom doesn't have a lock." Mr T explained as he smiled. Jac rolled her eyes at him and Jonny helped her get off of the bed and into the bathroom.

* * *

Five minutes later, Jac was in the shower letting the water flow freely through her long, fiery hair. She still had a prominent ache in her lower abdomen whilst Jonny was sitting cross legged on Jac's hospital bed cradling Max in his arms trying to settle him down as he had begun to cry.

Jonny was gently rocking Max side to side when he heard a mumble come from the shower followed by a loud bang.

He quickly but gently laid Max down in the cot and slammed the bathroom door open, he entered to find Jac collapsed in the shower, surrounded by bright red blood with the water still tricking down on her naked, pale body. Just as he entered, the bathroom, Mr T came in behind him too.  
"What happened? I heard the bang." Mr T sacked quickly and slightly out of breath where he had ran down the corridor. He then saw the blood. Jonny quickly turned off the shower and dived onto his knees as he gently pulled Jac out of the shower because it was too small for her to be laid out in.

Mr T felt slightly awkward because Jac was naked so he grabbed the white towel and laid it over Jac's main body once she was laid out flat on her back on the cold tiles. Mr T glanced over at the shower base that was covered in blood, he then noticed the blood clot that was the size of a ping pong ball. Within seconds of the thin white towel being draped over Jac's body, the blood between her legs had seeped through leaving a large red patch on the towel.

"Jac... Come on wake up please." Jonny pleaded desperately. Just as he said that, Jac's eye lids began to flutter but after a minute, her eye lids were still droopy and she wasn't fully alert.  
"Right, she's lost a lot of blood." Mr t stated.  
"I know just, go and get her a gown please and calm max down." Jonny said as his eyes were beginning to tear up. He could hear max in the room quietly babbling away.

Mr T got up and got Jac a gown, some underwear from her bag and a maternity pad. He handed it to Jonny. "I really need to talk to Jac. Just get her dressed and give me a call, I'll help you get her back into bed." Mr T said as he left then bathroom and closed the door.

"Can you hear me?" Jonny asked softly and Jac nodded. "Let's just get you onto here." He said as he lifted Jac onto the closed toilet seat lid.

* * *

After a few minutes, Jonny carried Jac back to bed and tucked her under the covers.  
"Right Jac, you need to make a decision now; you either don't want the op and I'll give you a blood transfusion, or you want the op and I'll get you prepped for theatre now." Mr T explained.  
"I want Jonny." Jac cried as she stared at the ceiling, then she turned onto her side and brought her knees up to her slightly swollen stomach.  
"I'm right here sweetheart." Jonny said softly as he took Jac's hand in his and gave her a peck on the forehead. "Do you want a hysterectomy?" Jonny whispered as he squatted down so that he was level with Jac. She nodded.  
"But I want you in there with me, promise me you won't leave me." Jac pleaded as he she squeezed his hand tightly.

"I promise. Come on, let's get you prepped-"  
"Mummy?" Emma queried as she stood at the door holding her teddy bear, wondering why her Mum looked so pale and fragile lying in a hospital bed.  
"I can't go Jonny. I can't leave Emma." Jac whispered.  
"Yes you can. Trust me. Mr T take her to the 'room'" Jonny said so that Emma didn't know she was going for an operation otherwise she would panic. "And don't let her sleep yet, I'll come and see her as soon as I've said hello to my wonderful daughter." Jonny said and Mr T nodded. He poked his head out in the corridor and got a porter and a nurse to help wheel Jac's bed to theatre.

"Emma, why don't you come and say hello to Max?" Jonny suggested and Emma walked up cautiously and smiled at him as she cocked her head. Meanwhile Jonny was whispering to Mo.  
"Jac's going for a hysterectomy now, she's loosing loads of blood so we need to get her in now can you look after Emma again? I know it's a lot to ask but-"  
"No Jonny, it's fine. You go I'll look after Emma and Max." Mo whispered, she was in shock that Jac was having an operation but knew that Jac and Jonny needed each other now more than ever.

* * *

2 hours later, 5pm  
Jac, who was still unconscious, was wheeled into her hospital room. Mr T quickly hooked her up to various machines and hung her already attached saline bag up and he hooked up another bag of blood before he stood waiting for Jac to wake up which should be any minute now. Emma ran up to Jac and tugged at the sleeve of the gown.  
"Mummy? Are you okay?" Emma asked.  
"Sshh, mummy needs her rest." Jonny whispered as he pulled off his theatre scrub hat and let Emma sit on his lap in the chair next to Jac. Throughout the entire procedure, Jonny hadn't left her side. Even when there was a complication; Jac's uterus decided to contract when Mr T was making an incision which caused him to nick an artery but she made it through.

Jonny had been through so much that day (though it was little compared to what Jac had been through) and he had been constantly worried or upset all day, that tears began dripping down his face as he stared at his wife's blank, pale face. Emma turned around on Jonny's lap and say him crying. She took him into a hug and didn't let go for quite some time whilst Mo stood watching max wriggle about without a care in the world in his cot.  
"What was that for?" Jonny croaked says he wiped his tears away and Emma sat back on his lap.  
"I don't want mummy to die." Emma cried as tears began falling down her face too.  
"Mummy's not going to die, she's fine now. Look she's waking up." Jonny said as he lifted Emma off of his lap and took Jac's hand into his. Her eye lids began to flutter.

"Emma." Jac whispered as she forced a smile. "I feel sick." Jac whispered and Jonny could tell by the look on her face that she was going to vomit any minute.  
"Um, Mo could you take Emma to get a hot chocolate with marshmallows from the cafe downstairs please?" Jonny said as he handed mo a ten pound note from his pocket. Mo sensed what was going to happen so she grabbed Emma's hand and guided her out of Jac's room.

Just as she did, Jonny grabbed a cardboard kidney dish and held it in front of Jac's face. She just managed to sit up slightly as she vomited into the bowl. Jonny gently rubbed her back as she coughed a little and groaned.  
"It's alight, it'll just be the anaesthetic wearing off." Mr T said softly.  
"Where's Max? I want to hold him." Jac said as she tried to sit up but Jonny pushed her back down once she winced in pain.  
"Stay there, I'll bring him over." Mr T said as Jonny made Jac's bed sit up a little, he saw her face screw up a little.  
"Say if you want me to take him back." Mr T said softly as he handed Jac max. Just as Mr T was about to withdraw his hands from under max, Jac groaned in pain so he quickly took the full weight of Max back in his arms.

"Sorry, let me try again." Jac begged as she held her arms out.  
"You sure?" Jonny asked. And Jac nodded. Mr T gently lowered Max onto Jac's chest, well above the incision as slow as he could. Jac was in pain but she tried to hide it because she wanted to cuddle her little son. Within seconds of Mr T letting go of Max and him being on Jac's chest, Max put both of his tiny hands on Jac's breast and went to put his lips on the hospital gown.  
"Right, I'll leave you to feed him. Do you want me to get a midwife to help at all?" Mr T said softly as he signed Jac's obs.  
"No, I can manage." Jac smiled. Mr T replied the smile and left them to it. Jonny undone Jac's gown and pulled it aside. He slipped his arm under Max's body to give Jac a bit of support, and the other arm snaked around Jac's shoulders. max soon began sucking Jac's breast.

* * *

After a few minutes, Emma and Mo opened the door but immediately, Emma pulled a face and Mo looked at the floor.  
"Emma it's fine." Jac said as Emma was about to walk out. "This is normal, you don't have to leave. I'm just feeding Max." Jac explained.

"Um, Mo can I have a word with you outside please?" Jonny said as he left her with no option and he dragged her out of Jac's room. Emma took Jonny's seat and sat next to Jac.

"Jac's going to- well she should be staying in bed for the next week at least and well, I was wondering if you'd be okay with staying at ours for a few weeks? Just to help me look after Jac, Emma and Max for a while while she's getting better." Jonny explained quickly to get it over and done with.  
"Um, yeah sure. Although i have a few terms." Mo said sneakily.  
"Which would be?" Jonny asked.  
"One; if Jac snaps at me, I'm allowed to give her a peace of my mind. Two; I'm not changing any nappies. And three; I'm definitely not clearing up any vomit. Whether it's Jac's or Max's." Mo stated.  
"Agreed." Jonny and Mo shook hands and then hugged each other before they returned to Jac's hospital room.

"Jonny can you take him please?" Jac said awkwardly as she struggled to keep Max away from her wound; Jac had very little energy asked was feeling very lethargic.  
"Sure." Jonny quickly took Max off of Jac and held him against his chest with one hand. With the other, he pulled Jac's gown back over her gently, and the duvet, and he laid Jac's bed back down flat again. "Get some rest. Don't worry about anything, I've got it all sorted." Jonny's whispered and Jac quickly fell asleep again. Jonny sat down with Emma and Mo and they played snap and go fish with a pack of cards from the shop to entertain themselves whilst Jac was resting.

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**4th November, two days later- 5pm**  
Jac had been discharged yesterday and she had been in bed ever since. Mo had already brought her things around to stay for a few weeks and Jonny and Mo had been waiting on Max and Jac hand foot and finger. It was already dark outside and Emma came out of her bedroom and went downstairs to find her dad. She would have preferred to wake her mum but her bedroom was seemingly forbidden at the moment and Emma had barely seen her mum since she had gone into labour.

Jonny had just made himself a coffee and he ran his hands through his hair as this was the first time he was able to relax for a while. Jac had finally settled down and gone to sleep and Emma pulled at Jonny's sleeve a little.  
"Daddy." Emma said quietly.  
"What?" Jonny said bluntly with a slight hint of anger in his voice.  
"My tummy hurts... Can I have some painkillers please?" Emma asked quietly. Jonny huffed as he got up and he was about to get the paracetamol out of the top cupboard when Max started crying again and it was magnified by the baby monitor. Jonny quickly closed the cupboard and headed upstairs in an attempt to calm Max down before he woke Jac up.

Emma was left standing in the kitchen in pain. She was so confused, she had never felt this unloved in her life. She was looking forward to having a little brother, but nothing made sense anymore. Having that baby caused her mum so much pain that she could barely move. She hadn't gotten out of bed since she'd come home from the hospital, not even to go to the toilet because she had a catheter fitted because it was too painful to move.

She didn't understand how max had caused her mummy so much pain, and her daddy so much stress, yet they still loved him more than her, or so she thought anyway. It was gone five in the evening and normally Emma would have her dinner at five on the dot. She was hungry but she was too scared to ask for dinner because she knew that her dad would probably snap at her.

She didn't like it anymore. Emma didn't feel loved by the two most important people in the world to her. What had she done wrong? Or was it just her they didn't like anymore?

Emma looked up at the cupboard containing the paracetamol. She had no hope of reaching it and she couldn't climb on the counter because it was covered in dirty dishes.

Then Emma remembered about Harry potter. Recently, she had been reading it herself because her mum or dad 'didn't have the energy to read.' And she has just read the beginning of the prisoner of azkaban. Then it clicked, Harry ran away from home to get away from his aunt and uncle who didn't love him. Emma quickly thought; she didn't have time to pack a suitcase because Dad would hear her. Emma looked up on the side in a novelty ash tray they had bought in Spain despite the fact that they didn't smoke which they used for spare change. Emma poured the change which couldn't have amounted to more than five pounds into her fleece pocket and walked towards the door.

_Be brave... Be brave like Harry potter_. Emma told herself. She quietly opened the door to reveal with dimly light street; it was November so it was already dark. She silently closed the door behind her and made her way out into the freezing, dark night alone.

**Thanks for reading I know it's only short but I wanted to get it up tonight (I probably won't be able to update tomorrow because I have a ten hour controlled assessment to do, however an amazing amount of review may convince me otherwise...) please review :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**I completed my controlled assessment and I'm mentally drained... What kind of school says 'hey, on Thursday most teachers are striking but we have enough for year 11 to come in so year 7,8,9 and 10s can stay at home and we'll make it a controlled assessment day for geography/history students from 8-11:30 (break) 12-3:30 (break) and 4-7pm. It's just wrong. I swear it's against the law but as long as they give enough notice and parents give permission, it's A okay. (Bloody Bastards.)**

Jonny had just settled down Max when he poked his head around the corner to see if Jac was still asleep, but she wasn't.  
"How're you feeling?" Jonny asked, Jac was lying in bed on her back with her bedside lamp on.  
"Um, alright I suppose. I don't mean to be a pain but, can you refill my hot water bottle please?" Jac asked as she nodded towards the now cold fluffy container next to her.  
"Sure." Jonny forced a smile, picked it up and left the bedroom. He decided that it was time to do his 'ward rounds' which really meant check on the others in the house because he wasn't back at work so he tried to make it a little more interesting to stay at home all day. He opened Mo's bedroom door to find her update patient's files.

"Hey." Jonny croaked as he leant in the doorway with the pink fluffy hot water bottle in his arms.  
"Hey... I'll come and make dinner." Mo stated as she stood up and headed for Emma's bedroom. She begun speaking before she even opened the door.  
"Emma what do you want for di-" mo began before she stopped as she saw the empty room.  
"Oh, she was downstairs with a tummy ache, I need to get her some painkillers." Jonny admitted as he headed downstairs. He entered the kitchen to find it empty and assumed that she must've gone to the living room. He grabbed the box of paracetamol and a glass of water and entered the empty living room with Mo in tow.

"Emma? Emma?" Jonny shouted as he put the glass and painkillers down and search the living room, kitchen and then he checked the back garden shouting her name. Jonny leapt up the stairs and checked all of the rooms again. He barged into Jac's room a little to loudly as she quickly sat up in shock which caused her pain.  
"Wha- what's the matter? What's wrong?" Jac asked worriedly.  
"Emma's gone." Jonny stated, slightly out of breath.  
"What?" Jac asked, she couldn't believe what she had just heard.  
"Emma's gone." Jonny repeated. "You stay here, I'll drop a Max next door and I'll find her, Jac I promise I'll find her." Jonny said quickly as he headed for the nursery to pack a bag for Max.

He knew their neighbours, Sue and Andy could look after Max for a few hours because they had three kids of their own who were now 9 and 12 and they were really friendly.

Jac tried to get out of bed but Mo restrained her. "Jac stay here, you'll only injure yourself." Mo stated. It didn't take much to restrain Jac because a sudden movement caused her extreme pain.  
"Bu- but Emma's... Emma's-" Jac stuttered.  
"We'll find her Jac I promise. You stay here and me and Jonny will find her, she can't have gone far." Mo said, Jac finally stopped trying to fight against Mo and she laid back down. Mo headed downstairs where Jonny had already put Max in his carrier and he had a bag for his things.  
"You ready?"  
"Let's go." Jonny grabbed the keys and left the house to drop Max off next door and find his daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jac was laying in bed for no more than seconds after she heard the front door shut, before she forced through the pain and stood up. She couldn't just lay there and do nothing, not when her daughter was missing. Just as Jac got to her feet, she felt something rip in her abdomen and she pulled her trousers down a little to reveal that blood was seeping through the stitches that she had just ripped. But that didn't matter, she had to find her daughter.

Jac quickly pulled on her waterproof coat and a pair of trackies which caused her even more pain, and she stumbled downstairs, grabbed a torch and locked the door behind her. Jac was in agony, the chilling winter air wasn't helping and she could feel more and more blood leaking from her stitches that were gradually coming more and more undone, she hoped that the majority of the blood would be absorbed by the pantyliner that she was wearing as she began heading down the road towards the main road. Jonny and Mo had taken the car so Jac turned on the torch and made her way out into the dark, frosty night.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma wasn't sure where she was heading. She had only left minutes ago and she was already regretting it because she was cold and hungry, and her stomach hurt. She was about to turn a corner when she could just see a group of young men piling out of a corner shop and they stank of booze and smoke. Emma quickly hid around the corner, and held her breath until she was sure that they were out of hearing range of her.

The corner shop was where Emma's road joined the main road and opposite it, was a park; Emma's favourite park. She opened the gate and the slow creaking sound it made frightened her; she had never noticed the noise it made during the day because she was usually racing her dad into the play area.

Emma walked quickly to the play area where she sat in the small, sheltered area under the slide. It barely gave her any protection from the harsh wind, but some was better than none. She then began to cry, she wanted everything back to what it was before Max came, she wanted her parents to love her again.

Minutes later, Emma brought her knees up to her chest and tried to be silent as she heard men shouting and laughing. Then Emma could smell the distinct smell of cigarettes. She backed into the corner of the small shelter and was asa silent as possible before she heard them begin to jump about and kick and damage the okay area. She couldn't help but begin to cry out of fear.

One of the lads who had had considerable less alcohol than the others looked down and saw the young girl, curled up in a ball all alone, crying.  
"Oi, Si, I think I found you a new girl friend." He joked as he evilly smiled at Emma. Si jumped down from the top of the tower where he had been banging and kicking about and grinned at Emma.  
"Aw,is the little girl crying?" He said childishly as he mocked Emma and rubbed his eyes with his hands. Emma didn't have the guts to speak, she was too scared. It was then that she wanted her Mummy or Daddy to protect her, but then she remembered that they no longer loved her so she tried to forget them. She could do this by herself.

"You want one of these?" He asked as he held out the cigarette that he had been smoking.  
"No." Emma said sternly, it was the voice she'd often use if she was throwing a strop.  
"Oooohh! Girl's got attitude! I think she's more Darren's type of girl." He joked sand now, a group of lads were surrounding Emma's only exit using their phones as torches. The light was blinding Emma.  
"So, what's your name sweetheart?" Darren asked as he shoved past the other boys and sat very closely next to Emma.  
"Emma." She mumbled.  
"Oooohh! Emma, Emma Emma!" The all chanted and wolf whistled.

"Oi, get away from her before I call the police." Jac shouted sternly as she clutched her stomach. The blood was concealed by the waterproof coat and Jac hadn't yet checked the extent of her injury. She couldn't actually see Emma because they were all still blocking her in.  
"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" One of them said as he put his face mere millimetres away from Jac's. Jac used every last bit of her remaining strength to lift her knee up and hit him in the same place she had hit Jonny in only days ago.

Despite it only being a small amount of her strength, the rest taken away by the pain, he doubled over in pain. Leaving the other men gobsmacked.  
"If you don't want that happening to you, I suggest you leave. Now."Jac ordered. They all mocked her as they walked away and one of them smashed a nearly empty beer bottle just in front of her foot which luckily didn't injure her.

Expecting Emma to come running out, Jac wondered why she hadn't come out, or even if it was her daughter that they were tormenting. Jac used the torch she had brought to inspect the small shelter and she found Emma huddled up in a ball, crying and trembling though she wasn't sure if she was shaking because of the cold or because of fear.  
"It's alright, I'm here now." Jac said softly. She tried to sit down next to Emma, and avoid the pain but Emma shuffled away from Jac.  
"What's wrong? Did they touch you?" Jac asked seriously as she wondered why her own daughter couldn't bare to be touched by her mother. Emma shook her head.  
"Well what's wrong then?" Jac asked softly and Emma sniffled.  
"My tummy hurts, I'm cold, hungry and you and daddy don't love me anymore." Emma mumbled as she began crying. Jac was so shocked.  
"Of course we love you, why would you say that?"  
"Because I've barely seen you since Max came and I don't understand how you can love him more than me when he's causing you so much pain... I had a tummy ache and I asked daddy to get me some painkillers but he didn't because Max started crying again." Emma explained as tears rolled down her face. Jac then heard the men in the distance, still shouting but she didn't think they would come near them again.

"I'll phone daddy to come and pick us up and we can talk at home yeah?" Jac said as she tried to get her phone out of her coat pocket; the back of it was covered in blood, Jac's blood. She quickly wiped it on her trousers and phoned Jonny.  
_"Jac? What's the matter? Are you okay_?" Jonny asked quickly and slightly out of breath, he and Mo were running around checking a park that Emma liked to go to.

"I've found Emma." Jac admitted as she tried not to groan from the pain, it was becoming unbearable, even for Jac's high pain threshold.  
_"What? Has she gone home? Hang on Jac you shouldn't be out of bed_." Jonny stated as he stopped running and ran his hand through his hair, he signalled over to Mo to stop.  
"I'm not at home, I'm in the park; the play area."  
_"Right, we're just by the fountain in the park, we'll be right there_." Jonny hung up the phone and ran over to Mo.  
"She's in the play area, I'll go and get her can you drive the car round." Jonny asked as he chucked Mo the keys and ran, not even waiting for an answer. Jonny ran towards the play area at the fastest that his legs would carry him.  
"Emma? Jac?" Jonny shouted as he looked around the play area.  
"In here." Jac muttered and Jonny quickly bounded round the corner.  
"Don't you ever do that again Emma I was so worried." Jonny said as he hugged Emma and tears poured down his face.  
"I'm sorry." Emma mumbled as she too was crying. Jac was trying not to cry, both because of this emotional situation and the pain.  
"You shouldn't even be out of bed let alone out of the house." Jonny said to Jac as he picked up Emma and carried her out of the shelter.

"I need to go and see Mr T." Jac muttered.  
"Why?" Jonny asked worriedly.  
"I just do." Jac whispered. Jonny was about to demand more information but Mo beeped the car horn which made all three of them jump. Jonny put Emma in the middle seat as he intended to have him and Jac sit either side of her so they would warm up quicker, but Jac couldn't sit in the car, after several attempts to bring her knee up she couldn't do it and Jonny noticed the tears that began to pour down her face.

"Let me have a look." Jonny demanded as he snatched the torch off of Jac and he lifted Jac's coat and shirt up. "Shi- Jesus Christ Jac quickly lie down." Jonny said as he tried to get her lying down on the concrete but she was of course refusing.  
"No, I can't... I- j-Jonny it hurts." Jac cried. Mo jumped out of the car and went to see what the hold up was.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Call an ambulance." Jonny demanded.  
"Why?" Mo asked worriedly.  
"I can see Jac's organs, all of her stitches are ripped she needs to get to theatre, now." Jonny stated which left Jac in a state of shock. "So lay on the floor." Jonny repeated harshly and with great difficulty, Jonny helped Jac down onto the floor on her back.

Emma undone her seatbelt and jumped out of the car but Mo grabbed her whilst she rung an ambulance.  
"Hello which services do you require?"  
"Ambulance, Nursery road." Mo stated.  
"Okay, it's on it's way, can you explain the situation to me please?"  
"Um, 38 year old female, she had an abdominal hysterectomy less than 48 hours ago, all of her stitches have ripped and I can see her bladder and a small part of her intestines." Mo explained.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I'm a doctor."  
"Right, how long is the incision?"  
"About 18-20cm."  
"And how did it happen?"  
"She got up too quickly." Mo lied, she knew that the last thing that this family needed was the police and social services investigating why Emma ran away, when Jonny and Jac had grown up with social services interfering with them their entire childhood.  
"Okay the ambulance will be about five minutes." Mo put the phone between her ear and he shoulder as she undone Jac's coat and pulled her shirt up to reveal the long, open wound on her still quite swollen stomach. Emma backed up until she hit the car still staring at the red mess on her Mum's tummy. She had seen blood and guts before when Jac or Jonny had taken her to work but when it was someone you think you love, it's different.

Emma saw Her dad and auntie fussing about trying to calm her Mum down but it was fuzzy, everything she could hear was muffled. She was finally snapped out of it when she a man in a fluorescent yellow coat crouched down in front of her.  
"Hello, I'm Ian what's your name sweetheart?" He asked as Jeff and Dixie tried to treat Jac.  
"E-Emma." She whispered.  
"Is that your Mum?" Ian asked and Emma managed a small nod. "Okay well don't worry we're going to take good care of her. Hey, don't cry." Ian said softly as he wiped a tear away with his purple gloves on off of her cheek.

"Is you're Mum ever moody or angry?" Ian asked as he smiled. Emma nodded.  
"All the time. Why?" She mumbled.  
"That means she's a fighter and she won't give up. Your mum will get better, she'll be okay." Ian explained but Emma started crying again when she saw Jac on a trolley get wheeled into the ambulance.  
"Come on Ian, we've got to go now." Jeff shouted from the back of the ambulance as he shut the doors with Jonny and Dixie in the back. Mo came up to Emma.  
"Come on, I'll drive us behind the ambulance." Mo said as she nervously looked over at the ambulance.

"No, I want to go with mummy and daddy." Emma cried as she faced Mo and hit her repeated with her fists. It didn't hurt Mo physically, but she was worried emotionally about the young girl.  
"She's right Emma, you need to go-"  
"Ian!" Dixie shouted from the back of the ambulance.  
"Right, if you promise to behave, I'll let you ride in the front with me. But you have to be quiet and stay in your seat." Ian said kindly and Mo glanced at him. Emma hugged Ian and he picked her up and balanced her on his hip. "It's alright, I'll look after her." Ian said as he put Emma in the passenger seat in the front and he put her seatbelt on for her and closed the door.

Mo reluctantly nodded and quickly jumped in Jonny's car. Ian ran around the side of the ambulance and jumped in he he driver's seat.  
"Emma?" Jonny queried, Mo had said that she would take her.  
"Um, Ian you really think that's wise?" Jeff asked as he put the oxygen mask on Jac.  
"She'll behave, won't you?" Ian asked as he swerved between cars on the way to the ED and then smiled at Emma. Emma nodded and tried to hold the tears back.  
"Jonny where's Max? I-I... I want Max." Jac muttered as she tried to take the mask off but Jeff held it on for her.  
"You need to keep that on darling. Who's max?" Dixie asked Jonny to check she wasn't delirious.  
"Our newborn." Jonny stated as he squeezed Jac's hand tightly.  
"Listen, we were told that she got up too quick but why was she lying on the concrete in the dark?" Dixie asked.  
"Emma ran away." Jonny whispered. "Please don't get the social involved, she was just upset because she thought we love Max more than her but trust me it's sorted now." Jonny pleaded. And Dixie looked uneasily at him.  
"I'm sorry but I-"  
"Look, we work up on Darwin, I'm a transplant coordinator and Jac's a cardio surgeon and consultant, please... we're not screw ups we don't need social services checking up on us every five minutes. Please." Jonny pleaded.  
"Alright, how long was Emma missing?" Dixie asked quietly so that Emma wouldn't hear.  
"About half an hour tops, Jac found her in the park. I told her to stay at home but..." Jonny trailed off. He hung his head in his hands as the tears were building up in his eyes.  
"It's alright, I just need to make sure that Emma gets checked over when we get to the ED okay?"  
"Alright, thanks." Jonny said sincerely as he looked at the floor and Dixie patted him in the back.

* * *

"Jac Maconie, 38, recently had an abdominal hysterectomy and teared her stitches when getting up to quickly. She needs to go to theatre now." Dixie explained to Zoe, the clinical lead, as they wheeled her into the ED. Emma held Jonny's hand as the quickly followed. Jac but they were stopped at the doors to resus by Jeff and Ian.  
"She's my wife." Jonny protested.  
"Trust me she's in the best of hands mate." Jeff stated.  
"I need to see her." Jonny stated.  
"What about your little girl? She's definitely not going in." Jeff stated.  
"I can take her to get checked over." Ian suggested. And Jeff rolled his eyes at him.  
"Alright." Jeff huffed.  
"Don't worry, I'll stay with her." Ian said to Jonny to reassure him and he quickly went into resus followed by Mr T.

"Right, let's go and get you checked over shall we." Ian said as he guided Emma towards cubicles. On their way, Ian bumped into Sam and Tom, two doctors.  
"Could you give this little lady the once over please?" Ian asked as he put his hands on Emma's shoulders.  
"Yep sure, I think cubicle four is empty." Tom said as he pointed to the cubicle. Ian lifted Emma up on to the bed and stood next to her. On the other side, Sam and Tom stood after they closed to curtains.  
"Right, what's the once over for?" Tom asked before he started.  
"Emma... Ran away. She was only away for half an hour at the most but Dixie just wanted to make sure everything's alright." Ian said.  
"Alright, you can go now." Sam said to Ian; in her opinion, the less she saw of him the better.  
"Actually, I promised daddy that I'd stay with her; he's in resus and his wife's going into theatre." Ian explained quietly but Emma still heard him. She was fidgety and nervous around the three strangers. They all seemed friendly but she couldn't be sure.

She was still confused if she was loved or not by her parents and she wanted to see them, but yet again, something had gotten in the way.  
Sam could see Emma shifting about on the bed and fidgeting awkwardly.  
"Are you alright sweetheart?" Sam asked softly as she bent down to Emma's level.  
"My tummy hurts." Emma mumbled.  
"Can you two wait outside a minute?" Sam ordered tom and Ian, they both got the message. Once they left, she continued.  
"Period pains?" Sam asked softly and Emma nodded. "What do you normally take?"  
"Paracetamol but mummy normally breaks them in half for me because I can't swallow them whole."  
"Alright. Stay here and I'll go and get you some." Sam smiled. Once she'd left, Ian and Tom entered again so that she wasn't by herself.  
"When's mummy having her operation?" Emma asked quietly.  
"Why don't I go and check? I'll be back in a minute." Ian said as he opened the curtain and Sam entered as he left.  
"There you go." Sam said as she handed Emma a small pot with paracetamol broken in half in it and a plastic clear beaker of water.  
"Thank you." Emma said sweetly once she'd swallowed them and Sam took the cup off of her  
"You're very welcome."  
"Um, mummy's just going for her operation now and your auntie's just waiting at reception but we just need to check you over okay?" Ian said as he closed the curtain behind him.  
"Alright, can you take your jumper off for me please?" Tom said as he stepped forward. He was the paediatric doctor so he felt obliged to be the one who checked Emma. Emma unzipped her black fleece to reveal a slightly blood stained pink top.  
"Can you just lift your shirt up for me please?" Tom asked curiously, it appeared that it wasn't her blood, more her Mum's but he had to make sure.

Emma glanced worriedly at Sam. "Ian, go outside a minute." Sam ordered and Ian obeyed her. "Do you want me to wait outside?" She asked quietly but Emma quickly shook her head. "Right, come on then just lift your shirt up a bit." Sam said softly and Emma lifted up her shirt to just under her bra. Tom noticed a few small areas of red, dry skin.

"Have you had that before?" Tom asked. He didn't touch it and he only briefly looked because he knew Emma wouldn't like a strange man looking at her stomach.  
"Mmhmm. Mummy said it's eczema so she gave me some cream for it." Emma explained as she put her shirt down.  
"You really should see your GP about it rather than-"  
"My mummy's a doctor." Emma interrupted. "And my daddy's a nurse. She's works on d... Der..."  
"Darwin?" Tom suggested.  
"Yeah."  
"Right okay. Are you in any pain anywhere?" He asked.  
"My tummy." Emma said quietly, she had endlessly heard her mum moan about patients lying to her so she thought it was best to be honest.  
"But, I've given her paracetamol for it." Sam added and Tom got the hint.  
"Right this is a bit personal," Tom began as he crouched down next to Emma's bed. "But did anyone touch you or do anything to you when you ran away?" Tom asked softly.

"Some boy put his arms around my shoulders but mummy stopped him and hit him in the privates." Emma explained as she giggled a bit.  
"And nothing else happened? He didn't hurt you?"  
"No, why would he?" Emma asked. Sam and Tom shared a sympathetic glance at how innocent this child was.  
"It doesn't matter. Come on, let's go and see your auntie." Tom said as he lifted her off of the bed and put her on her feet.

* * *

"Mo!" Emma shouted as she ran through the doors and hugged Mo tightly, Mo was sure that Emma had learnt this from Sacha. She had Max in his carrier and three bags, one for Max, one for Jac and one with a spare change of clothes and a few other bits for herself, Emma and Jonny.  
"Where's her Mum?" Mo asked, still with Emma hugging her waist.  
"Jac? She's been taken to theatre but I'll let you know as soon as she's out. Why don't you come with us to the staff room for a bit?" Tom suggested as he led Mo, Max and Emma followed by Sam to the staff room.

Sam and Tom sat on one sofa and Mo and Emma sat on another with Max in a carrier in front of them.  
"You said that you didn't think that Mummy and Daddy loved you anymore. If he hey didn't love you, do you really think that mum would have put herself through all of that pain to find you? She wouldn't have done it for anyone. Me and dad were running around the park trying to find you and you know we hate running. They love you to pieces, just as much as I love you, Elliot loves donuts and daddy loves beer. And they love you just as much as they do Max. It's just going to be difficult for a while until Mum gets better but if you feel like they don't love you or they're ignoring you, tell them that. Because if they don't know how you're feeling, they can't help." Mo explained as Emma stared at Max.  
"But how can they love him when he's caused mummy so much pain?" Emma asked. Sam and Tom were cuddling each other on the sofa both wondering the same thing: when were they going to have children.

"Mummy went through just as much pain when you were born." Mo lied. She knew with the hysterectomy it was a lot more painful but she needed to make a point. "And she still loves you unconditionally." Mo added. "Why don't you hold him?"

"I don't know how." Emma mumbled, she wanted to hold Max, but she didn't at the same time.  
"Bring your knees up and put your feet on the edge of the sofa." Mo ordered as she lifted Max who was sleeping out his carrier. Emma slipped her shoes off and did as she was told. Mo gently lowered Max in between her thighs and her stomach so that Max was facing her. "See, it's easy." Mo stated as Emma took hold of one of Max's tiny hands.

* * *

After ten minutes, Sam and Tom had been flicking through a magazine together and Max was feeling heavier and heavier by the second.  
"Can you take him off please?" Emma mumbled.  
"Sure." Mo picked up Max and laid him gently in his carrier. She gently rocked it with her foot.

"Make me a hot chocolate." Sam demanded as she put the magazine down and looked at Tom.  
"I take it the crimson tide is coming in." Tom muttered which gained him a smack on the bum with the magazine as he got up.  
"With-"  
"Marshmallows and the pack of custard creams. I know the drill." Tom finished off Sam's sentence for her which she smiled at.

"When your mum was pregnant with you, she used to make your dad make her hot chocolate at any hour in the morning and she'd make him pick out all of the pink marshmallows because she only likes the white ones." Mo explained to Emma as she smirked.

"Emma, do you want a hot chocolate with marshmallows?" Tom asked as he put the kettle on.  
"Actually we haven't had dinner yet so shall we go to the café?" Mo asked Emma. And she gladly nodded. "Come on then." Mo said. She began to get up and grab the bags but Sam stopped her.  
"You can leave those here if you want, and I'll look after Max if you want some peace and quiet." Sam offered.

"Aren't you working?" Mo asked.  
"We came of shift at 7pm and we've got a night shift starting at 9pm so there's no point in going home." Sam explained. Mo looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:25pm.  
"If you wouldn't mind that would be great. But give me a call if you hear anything about Jac." Mo said as she wrote down her mobile on a post it note and gave it to Sam.  
"Will do." Sam replied as she smiled like a Cheshire Cat because Tom gave her her galaxy hot chocolate with mini marshmallows and custard creams. Mo and Emma left for the cafe.

"Fill up my hot water bottle and get my blanket out of my locker." Sam ordered as she pulled Max's carrier in front of her sofa. She then laid down on her side facing him leaving no room for Tom. He rolled his eyes but knew if he didn't do as she said, she wouldn't have sex with him for a fortnight and that had happened in the past. It was agony for Tom. It was for Sam as well but she had to stand her ground to show that she always gets what she wants. Tom got Sam's hot water bottle and blanket out of her locker.

While he was waiting for the kettle to boil again, he draped the blanket over Sam and tucked her in leaving only her arms free so that she could still sip her hot chocolate.

* * *

"What do you want?" Mo asked as she stood in the queue for the cafe.  
"Can I have a cheese and ham toasted sandwich please? And a strawberry cheesecake for pudding. And an orange juice please." Emma said as she fluttered her eye lids.  
"Go on then, go and get us a table." Mo said.

**Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be what happened once Jonny and Mr T walked into resus so it'll be happening at the same time as this. Please, please review :)**


	34. Chapter 34

Jonny pushed past and entered resus and he was quickly followed by Mr T.  
"Jonny, w-what happened?" Mr T asked as he saw Jac fidgeting uncomfortably on the trolley surrounded by doctors, but before he had the chance to explain Zoe spoke. If she wasn't injured, he would have smirked because he knew she didn't like the situation but this was serious.

"Are you her obs and gynae consultant?" Zoe asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Right, she need to go into theatre now the incision's been completely torn open. I've just taken the remains of the ripped stitches out and we've already got fluids and and a blood transfusion's going in. Her heart rates rather high but I'm pretty sure that's due to her panicking but she won't calm down." Zoe explained loudly so that Jac would hear her.

"Jac, calm down you're going to be fine. Nurse can you phone up to AAU and tell them to keep a theatre clear we've got an emergency patient coming up now." Mr T quickly as he looked at. Jac's sats.  
"Jac, when was the last time you ate something?" Mr T asked. Jonny watched Jac squirm under the bright lights in pain with the oxygen mask on and the people fussing around her. He knew she hated it but it was for her own good.  
"She had a salad at midday." Jonny stated as he reached over and turned a lap that was shining on Jac off. However it appeared to make little difference as she still looked uncomfortable. He had tried to make her eat more but the pain had made her lose her appetite.  
"Right we can't give you any more pain relief because we're going to sedate you first upstairs okay Jac?" Mr T said loudly but she wasn't listening.

Mo burst into resus and walked the the small crowd around Jac. It had taken her longer as she couldn't break the speed limit unlike the ambulance.  
"How's she doing?" Mo asked worriedly as she looked at a pale Jonny and then at a blood splattered Jac.  
"We're taking her up now." Mr T stated as he put the monitor on Jac's bed and they nurses began to wheel her towards the doors leaving Jonny frozen on he he spot.

"Jonny? Jonny where's Emma?" Mo asked worriedly.  
"She's being looked after by a paramedic. They're just checking her over." Jonny muttered as he stared into space, he then realised something important.  
"Max" Jonny whispered.  
"What?"  
"Max. Max is with the neighbours I need to go get him. But I can't leave Emma. No i need to go up with Jac. Oh I-"  
"You go up with Jac, I'll go and pick up Max and I'll take care of Emma." Mo said as she patted him on the back and pushed him towards the doors.  
"Mo thanks." Jonny shouted as he finally got the mental kick he needed and he began running after Jac.

* * *

Jonny got to the lift but it had just closed it's doors so he ran around to the staircase, nearly running into the wall on several occasions and ran all the was up to AAU. Just as he reached the floor, he saw a flicker of red, hair on a bed and realised that it was Jac's bed on he he way to theatre.  
"Mr T!" Jonny shouted and he just caught up with them as they had wheeled Jac into the prep room where she would be anaesthetised. Mr T stopped outside the doors for Jonny.  
"Can I scrub in?"  
"What? No of course-"  
"No I don't mean assist I just mean let me hold her hand please." Jonny pleaded.  
"Jonny I can't let you." Mr T said sincerely.  
"But look at her, she's still panicking you don't even have to look at her monitor you just need to look at her face." Jonny stated. "Please, let me in there and she'll calm down." Jonny pleaded.

"I... Fine but you'll have to scrub in quickly." Mr T stated as the two quickly entered the room where the sink and scrubs were. After a few minutes, the two men entered the room in theatre scrubs where Jac was trying to get out of bed and two scrub nurses were failing to restrain her.  
"Jac, Jac stay in bed please." Jonny pleaded and just as he did, Edward entered; he was due to be her anaesthetist like he was for her hysterectomy because they always got the best for one of their own.  
"Jonny I want Max and Emma." Jac cried as she doubled over in pain again.  
"Jac we're going to sedate you now Jac okay?" Jonny said as he nodded at Edward who began preparing Jac's general anaesthetic.

"No I don't want that; I want my kids." Jac cried as she tried to sit up again.  
"Jac listen- listen to me." Jonny said sternly as he pushed Jac down on the bed. "Max and Emma are safe I promise you. And I'm going to be with you the whole time and me, Max and Emma will be there when you wake up." Jonny explained calmly.  
"And Mo?"  
"And Mo." Jonny agreed though he was slightly shocked. "Right, count to ten." Jonny said softly as he held her hand tightly and Edward injected the drug into Jac's IV cannula.  
"I'm not twelv..." Jac didn't even finish her statement as she drifted off. Jonny continued to hold her hand as they wheeled her into theatre.

* * *

9pm  
Jac had been out of theatre for an hour and she was still pretty out of it. Emma, Max and Mo had come up as soon as they heard and the odd, mismatched family were scattered around the room. Max was in a cot that Mr T had brought up from maternity for them. Mo was sitting in a chair with Emma on here lap next to Jac's bed and both of them were asleep. And Jonny sat in a chair facing Jac and still holding her hand, looking up at her like a sad puppy.

He knew she was almost certainly going to make a full recovery but he just wanted Jac to be in his arms snuggled under the covers of their own duvet in their own bed in their own home with his kids safely in their beds too. The instant that Jonny saw Jac's eyes flicker beneath their eye lids he sat at the edge of his seat and squeezed her hand. He was sure he felt a light squeeze back.

After a few moments, Jac opened her eyes and turned her head to the side to see her immature husband beaming his smile at her. She then noticed the tears building up in his eyes.  
"Don't you'll start me off." Jac croaked. "Sit my bed up a bit please." Jac said quietly to Jonny. She was in heaven, it was the first time in days she wasn't in agony though that was due to the extremely strong pain killers she was on. And it was the first time in months that she wasn't tired or achy. Jonny did as she requested and slowly sat her bed up at a 45° angle.

Jac smiled as she saw Emma snuggled up on Mo's lap fast asleep. She then peered across the comfortably silent room to see the cot holding her little boy. Jonny noticed Jac look over there and he knew that it was best not to let her hold him yet because if she injured herself again, she wouldn't feel it because the painkillers were numbing the area.

Jonny quietly got up and picked Max up out of his cot. He cradled his son in his arms and he held Max in his arms just next to Jac gently resting on the bed for support because he had a feeling she would want to see him for a while.  
"Hello." Jac said excitedly as she put her finger near Max's hand. Within seconds, he grabbed it and wrapped his tiny fingers around Jac's finger.

"Has he been fed recently?" Jac asked quietly. Recently, they had been alternating between breastfeeding when Jac was able to and if not, Jonny used formula milk because Jac's hysterectomy meant it would take longer until she was making enough milk to feed Max.  
"Um, no. Do you want me to make some formula up?"  
"No, I wanna feed him." Jac said as she began to undo her hospital gown at the side.

"I'll hold him for you." Jonny said as he carefully slipped onto the bed next to Jac. Now that she wasn't pregnant, although her stomach was still slightly swollen and she still had baby weight, she was still a small framed women in a big hospital bed so there was plenty of room for them to squeeze next to each other.

Jonny was sat on Jac's right side as he supported all of Max's weight with his right arm and slipped the other around Jac's back. Jonny held Max mostly against his chest but his head, which was supported by Jonny's hand, was just in front of Jac's right breast. The movement had woken Max up and after a few moments, Max put his hands on Jac's breast and began sucking. Jac slipped her hand under Jonny's so they were both supporting his head.

"You've really got to take your recovery seriously Jac." Jonny said sternly as they both watched Max.  
"I know. If it was anything else I wouldn't have left the bed, trust me I couldn't be bothered to. But when Emma was gone I just..." Jac trailed off and she could finish so she snuggled up to Jonny's shoulder a bit more.  
"I know what you mean." Jonny whispered as he kissed her on the forehead.  
"It's annoying that I have to stay in bed but I still need to lose weight." Jac mumbled.

"You look beautiful whatever you weigh." Jonny said kindly as he continued to watch Max feed.  
"Yeah right. I gained nearly 50lbs overall and I've only lost 27lbs." Jac said sulkily.  
"How do you know that? You've been in bed since-... you've been getting out of bed more than I thought haven't you?" Jonny stated rather than asked. "You are unbelievable!"  
"But incredibly stealthy for a whale." Jac joked quietly which made Jonny laugh.  
"Look, once you're back on your feet again, the weight will melt off but until then, you need to stay in bed."

"I'm hungry." Jac said suggestively as she looked at Jonny and tried to change the subject.  
"What do you want?" Jonny huffed.  
"Order a Chinese please." Jac said as she fluttered her eyelids.  
"Well someone's got their appetite back."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Since you gave birth, you've had less than 1500 calories in total. And that was 3 days ago." Jonny stated.  
"Great which means I get to eat more to catch up." Jac said happily. Jonny was going to comment about the fact that she wasn't going to lose weight by pigging out but he didn't want to upset her.

"Just wait until this little one's finished and I'll order us all one." Jonny whispered as he nodded at Max.

"Mummy?" Emma queried sleepily as she lifted her head off of Mo's chest.  
"Hey." Jac replied. She then looked and realised that her mum was breastfeeding but she didn't act any differently because she had been told it was normal and okay to look because it was her mum.  
"I'm sorry I ran away." Emma mumbled as she slid off of Mo's lap. Emma carefully hoped up onto Jac's bed and sat cross legged in between Jac and Jonny's legs where they made a gap for her.  
"As long as you don't do it again, we forgive you. And don't you ever think that we don't love you because we love you and Max more than anything else in the world." Jonny explained quietly and Emma moving off of Mo caused mo to wake up too.

"Jac, how're ya feeling?" Mo asked as she stretched her legs which we slightly numb from having Emma on her lap for an hour.  
"Fine." Jac replied as she smiled down at Max. Mo then realised what she was doing.  
"Jesus, you could've warned me!" Mo said as she quickly looked away and got her phone out.  
"I thought you said it's normal." Emma said innocently as she too looked away and she felt bad because she assumed it was wrong.  
"It is." Jonny stated as he glared at Mo because he thought that Emma had finally become comfortable with the situation.

"But why is Mo saying it's a bad thing?" Emma asked curiously.  
"Beca- be- Jac, any ideas?" Jonny said as he gave up because he could explain it.  
"Emma it's fine to look, just some people aren't comfortable looking but others are." Jac explained and Emma looked up at her parents.  
"Am I allowed to be comfortable? Or... Oh I don't get it." Emma said confusedly.  
"Jonny go and get me some tissues please." Jac said to change the subject as she assumed that Max would be nearly done.  
"I put some cotton wool pads in your bag." Mo stated before Jonny moved as she continued to stare at her phone.  
"What bag?" Jac asked.  
"Mo got some of your things because you're staying in her overnight." Jonny stated quietly hoping she wouldn't hear her.  
"What?" Jac asked as Mo passed Jonny Jac's bag and he got some of the cotton wool pads out of it and gave them to Jac as he took Max away.  
"You're staying here tonight, no arguments." Jonny said as he laid Max in the cot and he quickly settled down into a sleep again.

"But-"  
"No buts Jac. It's 9:20pm and there's no point in going home now, besides, you need to be monitored." Jonny said and Jac sulked as she done her hospital gown up.  
"Can you order the Chinese now please." Jac asked as she sarcastically fluttered her eyelashes it him.  
"How a hungry are you two?" Jonny asked, he already knew that Jac was starving so he didn't bother asking her.  
"Not very. Can we go home please? I'm tired." Emma said as she rubbed her eyes.  
"Yeah, I'm not really hungry we had dinner at the cafe downstairs." Mo agreed. "Do you want me to take Emma home?"  
"No, I want to stay with mummy and daddy." Emma said desperately as she jumped off of the bed and grabbed hold of the bottom of Jonny's jumped like it was going to stop him leaving.  
"Alright, why don't me you and Mo sleep in the oncall room tonight? Mo can kip on the sofa and me and you can share the bed so mummy gets some peace." Jonny suggested to Emma.  
"What about Max?" Jac queried, normally, she wouldn't want him out of her sight but she didn't fancy getting out of bed every few hours to settle him down.

"He can sleep in the oncall room in the cot, and if he's hungry I'll bring him over to you." Jonny said.  
"Come on, we'll go to bed and daddy'll come once he's had dinner." Mo said as she picked up the bag which had a set of clothes for both her, Emma and Jonny in. Jonny's nodded in thanks as Mo took Emma to the oncall room.

* * *

10pm  
"Right, I think it's time we hit the sack." Jonny said as he stood up from Jac's bed where he had been laying next to her as they had their Chinese.  
"Oi." Jac said once Jonny stood up, he realised that she wanted a hug. So he gently slipped his arms around her back and as he avoided her stitches, he gave her a hug. The hugged for a long minute before Jonny pulled away and grabbed the bag for Max and he began to push the cot containing a sleeping Max towards the door before Jac stopped him.  
"Night. And say goodnight to Emma for me if she's still awake."  
"I will, night darling." Jonny said as he smiled and quietly closed the door behind him. Jonny silently opened and closed the oncall room door behind him.

He put Max's cot just next the bed that Emma was in. Jonny looked at her and could tell she was awake despite her having her eyes closed because he saw them flicker.

He decided that it would be more appropriate to sleep in his clothes rather than his usual boxers because that wouldn't be right. Mo was asleep on the sofa. Jonny slipped into bed and her and Emma lay side by side in the spacious bed.  
"Mummy said night night daring." Jonny said quietly. He waited for a response before he realised that she was in fact asleep so he too quickly fell asleep after the terribly long day.

* * *

At 2 am Jonny woke for the second time to Max babbling which he knew within minutes would normally develop into screaming. Earlier he had gotten up to change his nappy so it couldn't be that so he must be hungry. Jonny scooped him up into his arms and he padded along the corridor towards Jac's room.

On the way, he encountered Mr T.  
"Are you on the way to Jac?" He asked.  
"Um yeah, this little monster needs feeding. Why?." Jonny replied as he rocked. Max in his arms.  
"I need to do Jac's obs and I don't want to be the one who wakes her." Mr T joked quietly and Jonny smirked as they two walked into Jac's room.

"Jac... Jac..." Jonny said softly as he held Max against his chest with one arm and he gently rubbed Jac's arm with the other.  
"Hmm... Oh." Jac said as she realised who it was.  
"Sorry but can I just check on your abdomen before you feed him please." Mr at said awkwardly as he opened Jac's notes on the table.  
"Yeah." Jac replied sleepily. Jonny sat Jac's bed up with his spare hand and Jac undone her hospital gown and pulled it across to reveal 19 neat stitches across Jac's abdomen and a thin, straight scar running underneath them just on her knicker line.

"Wow, you did a neat job." Jac admitted.  
"You sound surprised." Mr T stated in a mock hurt voice as he gently put his finger on the area and pulled it off to check blood flow.  
"Right, you're healing nicely. Um because you had the mishap with tearing the stitches I get the fun of giving you another talk." Mr T said as he clapped his hands together. He would leave it until morning but he was coming off of his shift at 7am and Jac would have to stay awake to feed Max anyway.

"Yippee." Jac said sarcastically as Jonny slipped into the same position as earlier so he was holding Max and Jac pulled her gown off and let Max feed. Mr T was comfortable speaking whilst his patient was breastfeeding because it happened often enough that he was used to it.

"Right um, no sex for at least 6-8 weeks because you might rip something again which you really don't want to rip. Er, you might still have a little bit of bleeding and discharge but not for long and don't use tampons; they won't work and you're at a higher risk of infection. Obviously you don't have to worry about contraception to prevent pregnancy-"  
"I've been told all of this." Jac stated sternly.  
"Yeah well I thought that Jonny should hear it as well." Mr T said awkwardly.  
"Why? Do you think Jonny's going to put a tampon up my-"  
"I think that's enough Jac." Jonny interrupted as he nodded down to Max who was still sucking. Jac rolled her eyes and Jonny could tell it was just because it was early in the morning that she was getting moody.

"Alrighty then..." Mr T said as he laughed nervously. "Um, I'm not here in the morning but I'll get one of my colleagues to give you the final once over before they discharge you. Give me a ring if you-"  
"Will do." Jac interrupted and Mr T got the message that he wasn't wanted so he wrote Jac's sats in her notes and left them to it.

The couple sat there in silence as they watched Max feed for another ten minutes. Once he'd finished, Jonny slid of the bed with Max in his arms and Jac pulled her gown back over.  
"Would you mind getting me a few extra blankets in here please?" Jac asked, though she knew she didn't deserve them after how moody she had been since he came in only fifteen minutes ago but the room was quite chilly.  
"I'll see what I can do." Jonny muttered as he left the room.

After five minutes, Jonny had still not returned and Jac's eyelids were heavy. She assumed that she had angered him with her mood so she pulled the thin hospital sheet up to her chin to keep her as warm as possible and quickly fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading :) I know there's the whole thing about breastfeeding on painkillers oh well...  
Please please please check out my other fan fic 'two hormonal doctors, one Scottish nurse' :)  
Please review x**


	35. Chapter 35

After Jonny left Jac's room, he headed for the store cupboard to find that they were out of blankets so he decided that, although she had been moody, he was willing to go to Kellar to check for some blankets.

He picked up two thick, blue blankets and headed back to Jac's room. When he entered, she was fast asleep with the thin sheet pulled up to her chin. Jonny laid the two blankets over her and gently tucked her in at the sides. He gave her one last look to check she was asleep and he went back to the oncall room.

* * *

8am  
The hospital was buzzing already and Jac awoke to an annoying tug in her lower abdomen. She pressed the button for the self-administered morphine and waited for it to take effect. She lay there in the room alone staring at the ceiling, wondering if Jonny had forgiven her for being in a mood last night. She assumed he had gotten so upset that he had not even bothered to get her the blankets that she asked for, and then she noticed the two thick blue blankets on of top of her.

Jac wondered how they had gotten there and was distracted when there was a knock at the door.  
"Good morning." Jonny said as he entered with a bag and a cup from the cafe downstairs. "I got you a bacon sandwich and a cup of tea." Jonny said apprehensively as he hoped she was in a better mood.  
"Thanks." Jac said as she sat up and took a sip of her tea.  
"Did you get me these blankets?" Jac asked as she took the sandwich out of the brown paper bag.  
"Yeah, you asked for them. But you had fallen asleep by the time I got back with them so I put them on you anyway." Jonny stated.  
"Thanks." Jac smiled as she began eating. She had worried that she had upset him. "And I'm sorry about earlier, I know I was a bit... Moody." Jac said softly.  
"Don't worry about it... When you've finished that, Max needs feeding and Miss Campbell is going to check you over before you're discharged." Jonny said.  
"Serena?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Well you're on AAU, she works on AAU as a general surgeon, she's a consultant, she's CEO and she's director of surgery. I thinks she's qualified to give you the once over!" Jonny joked quietly.

* * *

Five minutes later...  
"Go and get Max for me please." Jac said sweetly as she fluttered her eyelids at Jonny. He rolled his eyes as he went to collect his son. He quietly entered the oncall room because Mo and Emma, despite going to bed before him, we still fast asleep. Jonny gently cradled Max in his arms as he headed back to Jac's room.

* * *

8:30am  
Twenty minutes later, Max had just finished feeding when there was a knock at the door and Serena Campbell entered.  
"Oh sorry." She said as she went to leave because Jac still her gown pulled down.  
"No, no it's fine. Come in." Jac said as Jonny slipped off of the bed with Max in his arms and Jac tied her hospital gown back up.

"Right well I've just been reading over your notes and Mr T assures me that the best thing for you and your health, is to go home as soon as. Now obviously if you were an ordinary patient you'd be in here for about a week but your not an ordinary patient are you?" She explained as she gave Jac a smile. "How're you feeling?" Serena added.  
"Um, the self-administered morphine's definitely doing the trick so I'm not really in any pain." Jac explained.  
"Okay. Do you mind if I have a look?"

Reluctantly, Jac pulled back the sheets, undone her hospital gown and revealed the 19 neat stitches just above the waist of her black knickers. The inflammation had definitely gone down a bit and it was looking like it was healing.

However, Jac was more worried about her saggy stomach. The last time she had checked, she still needed to lose 23lbs to get back to her original shape and even then she wasn't happy with her stomach. She couldn't blame it on her uterus still shrinking back to its usual size because she no longer had a uterus. And she thought it highly likely that she had gained even more in the past few days as she had barely moved at all.

"I take it Mr Leevy stitched this up." Serena assumed.  
"No, Michael did it. Why?" Jac replied as she quickly did her gown back up.  
"Oh, he must like you then. Mr Spence's stitching isn't always the greatest in my opinion." Serena joked.  
"Can I go home now?" Jac asked bluntly.  
"Ah, so it's true; doctors never do make the best patients." Serena joked as she peered at Jac's monitor and jotted down something in her notes.

"Well your blood pressure's back to normal so that's good. The only thing I'm concerned about it pain management when you leave. I mean, I can't just let you walk out of here with a bottle of morphine can I?" Serena laughed but Jac looked at her pleadingly. "No, Jac I'm sorry. I'm already breaking the rules by letting you go home early. I cannot let you walk out of here with an extremely powerful, highly addictive painkiller." Serena said sternly. "I'll discharge you with analgesic tablets for three days and after that, you can take paracetamol and ibuprofen if it's still painful okay?"

"Okay. I can manage on that." Jac stated optimistically.  
"Now Jonny, I trust that you'll be able to judge when you can take her stitches out. It should be after about 5-7 days. And I'll give you a few spare dressings to change every other day. Any questions?"  
"Nope, I'm fine with that." Jonny said happily as he rocked Max in his arms.  
"Okay well I need to remove your catheter and measure your urine output just to check that your kidney is functioning normally. And I just want to wait for you to pass urine normally before I discharge you just to check that there's no problems with your urethra. Is that alright?"  
"Can't you get a nurse to remove the catheter?" Jac asked, Serena had recently been made CEO and director of surgery so she was now Jac's boss. And Jac didn't really like the idea of her boss removing her catheter.  
"What? You mean Jonny?" Serena asked slightly confused.  
"No no no I mean a normal nurse on AAU- but not Chrissie Williams." Jac added quickly which made Serena smirk.

"Okay, I'll go and get that sorted now. Obviously, the more water you drink at the moment, the quicker you'll be out of here." Serena said slyly as she left the room.  
"Jonny go and get me-"  
"I'm on it." Jonny said as he left the room.

* * *

Five minutes later, Jonny returned with four, 500ml bottles of water.  
"Are you trying to make my bladder explode or something?" Jac joked as she took one of the bottle off of him and drank nearly half in one go.  
"Don't you wanna wait until you've had your catheter removed first?"  
"Grrrr!" Jac growled as she let her head fall back against the pillow.

Jonny smirked at her and just as he did, there was a knock at the door with a nurse pushing an equipment trolley.  
"Hello, I'm kate. I'm here to remove your catheter." She smiled as she pushed the trolley to the end of Jac's bed.  
"Jonny, can you wait outside please?" Jac asked as she slowly and gently laid down on her back.  
"Sure, I'll go and see if Emma's awake yet." Jonny said as he gently bounced Max in his arms and walked out of the room.

* * *

9am  
Soon, Jonny returned with Max, Emma and Mo. Jac was sitting up slightly in bed with her back propped by pillows.  
Emma had changed into a pair of pink leggings and a pink fleece with her hair tied back in a ponytail. If Emma's hair was several inches longer, it would match her mothers as it was the same colour already and both had naturally wavy hair. Mo had thrown on a pair of jeans and hoodie, as had Jonny.

"Good morning." Mo said as she yawned, she wasn't fully awake yet.  
"Sorry, not interrupting am I?" Serena asked as she made her way through the small crowd and stood next to Jac's bed. Mo got comfortable in the bedside chair and Emma sat on her lap. Jonny stood at the end of the bed cradling Max in his arms.  
"No, it's fine." Jac smiled.

"Um, we need to discuss how long you're going to be off of work for." Serena said seriously.  
"Two weeks." Jac stated.  
"Blimey, that long!" Jonny joked quietly as he tried not to wake Max.  
"I'm not sure. Two weeks really doesn't seem enough time. And if you did return after a fortnight, you wouldn't be allowed in theatre." She stated.

"Three weeks then. Three weeks and I can come back full time." Jac tried to reason with her.  
"Agreed. But no more than four hours in theatre a day."  
"What!"  
"It's that or nothing." Serena stated sternly.  
"Fine." Jac huffed.

"Right well, let me know once you've passed urine and we can discuss your discharge. Alright, if you need me I'll be around the ward somewhere." Serena smiled as she left the family to it.  
"I wanna go hoooooommmmee." Jac moaned as she let her head fall into the pillow again.

**Sorry about the wait, I've been a writing a new holby fic which I'll put up soon I hope...  
Thanks for reading :) please can you review or PM me and give me some ideas for upcoming chapters because I currently have no ideas about where this is going so I'll probably end it soon if I don't get any more ideas. I think I'm going to end it after they have a happy christmas together as a family and considering this chapter is set in mid November, there's not long. I'm begging you for ideas, if I don't get them I can't update ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

10am  
An hour later, Jac had just come out of the toilet.  
"Right, I've peed, can I go home now?" Jac moaned at Jonny as she had just left the bathroom and she carefully laid back down on the bed. Jonny saw her crease her forehead as she experienced pain climbing back into bed.  
"I'll go and get Miss Campbell." Jonny stated cautiously.

Minutes later, Jonny returned with Serena in tow.  
"Can I go now?" Jac asked bluntly.  
"Volume of urine?" Serena asked bluntly.  
"About 300mls. Can I go now?"  
"Any pain?"  
"No. Can I go now?"  
"Any bleeding?"  
"A bit. Can I go now?" Jac repeated annoyingly.  
"How much bleeding?" Serena asked sternly.  
"Not a lot." Jac replied.  
"How much?" Serena repeated firmly.  
"About a teaspoon; nothing to worry about. Can I go now?" Jac asked again.  
"I'll just go and sort your discharge forms, your medication and a few extra dressings." Serena stated as she left.

"Finally." Jac huffed as she ran her hand through her hair.  
"Why did you tell me you were bleeding?" Jonny asked seriously.  
"Because I knew it was nothing to worry about." Jac replied but she could see that he was still hurt. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you... but you didn't ask and if I told you when I came out of the toilet that there's blood coming out of my vagina, you'd probably say 'ew gross, I did not need to know that.'" Jac stated.

Jonny was about to reply but he knew she was right, that was something he would do. "You know me so well." Jonny said as he mocked that he was crying and he hugged Jac tightly.  
"Are you trying to rip my stitches out?" Jac groaned as he up was rubbing up against her abdomen. He quickly released her.  
"Sorry sorry. I just love my Mrs so much." He said as he pretended to wipe a tear away from his eyes.

* * *

10:30am  
Jac was slowly walking from the lift to the car. Emma was running ahead of them, being safe as usual around the cars in the car park.  
"Emma, slow down." Mo shouted as she chased after her. Leaving Jonny who was carrying Jac's bag for her with his arm around Jac's waist.  
"What am I suppose to do for three weeks when I can't go to work?" Jac asked.  
"I'm sure I can think of something." Jonny said suggestively.  
"I don't think so; I can't have sex for six weeks do that everything will be healed." Jac stated.  
"Spoil sport." Jonny joked. He quickly moved away from Jac as he dodged her elbow.  
"Wait." Jac said as she suddenly stopped in the middle of the car park.

"What? Are you in pain? What's wrong Jac?" Jonny asked worriedly.

"Have you not forgotten something?" Jac asked angrily.  
"What?... Oh crap. Max." Jonny stated as he dumped the bags by the car and ran back towards the hospital.  
"How the hell can I forget my own son?" Jac muttered to herself as she watched Jonny sprint to the entrance. Jonny had left him with Sacha whilst he got Jac ready to leave. But she wasn't the only one; Mo, Emma, Jonny and herself hadn't realised that they didn't have Max with them.

"Don't worry. At least we didn't go far. It happens to everyone." Mo said softly. She was going to be sarcastic but she decided not to because she saw tears building up in Jac's eyes. Mo had just put Emma in the car when she saw the first tear roll down Jac's cheek.

"Jac, he's safe. You've got a lot on-"  
"Don't make excuses for me." Jac interrupted. Mo took that as her cue to shut up.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jonny returned with Max, a bundle in an abundance of blankets, cradled in his arms. Once he reached Jac, she immediately took him off of her and cuddled him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Jac whispered as she hugged him against her chest. She let yet more tears drip down her cheeks. Jonny joined in the hug and wrapped his arms around Jac's back with Max snuggled in the middle of them.

After a few minutes, Jonny pulled away and he slipped Max out of Jac's arms.  
"Come on, let's go home." Jonny said softly as he opened the car door and put Max in his car seat.

Soon, the family were in the car and they headed home after an insanely eventful 24 hours.

**Thanks for reading, please review :) sorry for the lack of updating but I'm writing a new fan fic for holby and I want to have it written in advance before I upload it. Hopefully it should be up within the next week (or possibly two) but please please review and let me know what you think of this story x**


	37. Chapter 37

**1st December, one month later**  
Jac had returned after three weeks and settled in fine. The work rota had been organised (by Jac) so that she, Jonny and Mo were always on the same shift. That while whilst Emma was at school, they could take Max with them and there would always be one of them to look after him. Generally, it was Jac because she was doing more office work than normal because she couldn't be in theatre for more than 4 hours.

Jac was happy with life; she had an amazing family, a job she loved doing, friends who would do anything for her and she was a new person after having her uterus removed. It removed the usual monthly events; extreme mood swings, severe abdo pain which also caused nausea and to top off the constant period pain for a few days, the endometriosis cramps were worse when she was on.

But now all of that was behind her. The weight that she needed to lose to return to her normal weight after having Max reached had totalled 23lbs. And so far, she had lost 9lbs, and she was still going.

Her wound from the hysterectomy had completely healed and though Jac had to take it easy, she didn't suffer much pain from it. She often took Max for walks in his buggy during her breaks and there was a new healthy eating plan in the Maconie household (which unluckily for Jonny excluded alcohol completely.)

* * *

Jac was sat breastfeeding Max on the sofa in her office. She had gotten so used to it that she didn't really care if some nurse walked in. She still fed Max if Elliot was working at his desk because she knew him so well and she was comfortable with him being in the same room whilst she breast fed.

Jonny knocked on the office door which every medical professional on the ward had learnt to do since Jac had returned.  
"Who is it?" Jac asked, she was sitting with her back towards the door leaning against the side of the sofa with her knees brought up to her chest where she was cradling Max whilst she fed him.  
"Your husband." Jonny stated as he entered and closed the door behind him. Jonny sat on the sofa next to Jac.

"You wanted to see me?" Jonny stated, he had been paged just moment ago.  
"Yeah um... I know we don't normally celebrate christmas but I was thinking... Maybe this year we could have a family christmas." Jac said slowly was she watched Max. Even in the 9 years that they had had Emma, they hadn't had a family's christmas.

It brought back painful memories for both of them and it was also due to Jac's insecurities. She had always know that he had the option to run or leave. But getting married only a few months ago had given Jac the confidence she needed to trust that Jonny would never leave her.

It seemed silly that a bit of paper could give her so much reassurance but it was true.

"Really?" Jonny asked, slightly taken aback.  
"Yeah. I mean... It's not really fair that Emma doesn't get to celebrate it when her friend do." Jac stated. They had told Emma that they don't celebrate christmas because they weren't Christians and she had accepted that when she was younger.

Jac had gotten the idea of a 'family' christmas when she had been shopping and she saw all of the lights, trees and decorations. Then she had seen the children's toys, presents and wrapping paper and she couldn't help but smile in the store.

"When you say 'family christmas'..." Jonny trailed off wondering how into the christmas spirit Jac was going to get.  
"The full shebang. Tree, lights, presents everything." Jac replied.  
"And I assume Mo would be included in the 'family' Christmas."  
"Of course." Jac agreed.

"Seeing as it's the 1st of December today, does that mean we can get advent calendars?" Jonny asked, he was excited as a child on Christmas Morning.  
"Only if you get me one." Jac said as she smiled. Jonny leant in and kissed Jac on the lips before he brushed his thumb gently on Max's cheek.

"This will be my first proper family christmas." Jac stated says they both looked down at Max.  
"Me too." Jonny stated.  
"But I thought your sisters..." Jac trailed off. She remembered meeting Rosie on the day of their wedding and Jonny said that Rosie had raised Jonny like her own son.

"We never really had the money to do the big christmas thing. And for the first few years after Mum and Dad... Passed away. It just didn't seem right. I suppose we just kind of settled into a tradition of not celebrating it." Jonny explained.

"Anyway, must get on. We can talk about it later yeah?" Jonny said as he stood up to change the subject.  
"Okay. Love you." Jac smiled cheekily.  
"Love you too" Jonny replied as he left her office and quietly shut the door behind her.

**Thank for reading, I know it's short but I thought you'd prefer short updates more regular than longer ones every few days. I've got soo much work to do and I'm sorry about the lack of updating. I have 9 days off (half term) and I've got a hell of a lot of work to do so sorry but I'll try to update as often as I can.**

**Please review :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks for all of the ideas. Especially .169, mirrorsparkles1234 and jacnaylor. I might not be used your ideas in this chapter but I will do soon (and I may not be using all of your ideas, just bits and pieces) but thank you :)**

5pm  
Jac and Jonny had taken their own cars in the morning because Jac wanted to get some work done whilst Jonny looked after Emma for a while.

Jac had gone to pick up Emma from school whilst Jonny took Max with him to to shops to get a few things to break the news about celebrating christmas to Emma. Jonny had asked Jac to take Emma swimming after school which she didn't have a problem with because she could burn more calories and spend time with her daughter. Jac had quickly packed both of them a bag and left to pick her up.

Jonny meanwhile had taken Max, put him in the baby seat facing him on the trolley.

* * *

6pm  
"We're home." Jac announced as Emma dropped her swimming bag by the door and ran in shouting "Daddy!" Jac bent down and picked up Emma's bag, they both still she wet hair, but she stopped when she smelt the unmistakable warm smell of cinnamon. The house was nice and warm compared to the weather outside due to the heating.

Jac entered the living room to find Jonny in his knees hugging Emma. Behind them was a christmas tree as tall as the ceiling with no decorations on, and on the fireplace were three advent calendars. One was Malteasers for Jac, one was cadburys for Jonny and the third, in the middle, was a hello kitty one for Emma.

Jac leant in the doorway and smirked at Jonny who was still hugging Emma tightly.  
"Right, come on. This tree isn't going to decorate itself." Jonny stated as he let go of Emma and pulled the blanket off of the sofa to reveal new boxes of red and silver tinsel, baubles and other decorations including a star. Red and silver would match the cream carpet and red sofa. The sweet cinnamon smell was coming from two red candles burning on the coffee table.

"But I thought we couldn't celebrate christmas because it don't believe in god." Emma said innocently.  
"Well I found out today, that you don't need to be religious to celebrate christmas." Jonny lied so Emma didn't ask questions about the real reason.  
"Can I do it now?" Emma asked as she picked up the tinsel.  
"Yep, but hurry up. The quicker you do this, the faster you can have dinner." Jonny stated as he hoped that Emma wouldn't take an hour.

Emma slid onto her knees and began ripping the packaging off of the baubles.  
"Come on, join in." Jonny said as he held his hand out. Jac smiled and took his hand as they both crouched down next to Emma.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later...  
After having an argument about a tree not being able to last for a month until christmas and Jonny stating that it was a fake tree (but he didn't tell Emma that.) they had nearly done. Emma stood with the silver star in her hand and Jonny picked her up and lifted her towards the top.

Emma placed the star on the top of the tree and Jonny gently put her down on the floor.  
"Right, would you like to do the honours?" Jonny asked Jac as he pointed towards the switch for the lights. Jac carefully bent down and flicked the switch. The white lights were fading on and off slowly and they illuminated the whole room as well as the two cinnamon scented candles.

"Come here." Jonny said to Emma and Jac. Jonny lifted Emma up and balanced her on his hip as the three of them hugged for a long minute.  
"What's for dinner?" Emma asked as Jonny put her back on her own feet again.  
"I've made roasted chicken with vegetables and new potatoes." Jonny stated.  
"What and the kitchen isn't on fire? Blimey." Jac joked as her and Emma sat at the dining table and Jonny headed for the kitchen to serve dinner.

* * *

By 7pm, Jac, Emma and Jonny were sitting on the sofa. Emma had a pencil and paper and she was writing her christmas list with the help of her prints so that they could say that Santa couldn't bring something as big as a horse or the elves can't make something as complex as that necklace that she had seen on a TV advert (which was nearly £100. They could easily afford it they just knew that Emma wouldn't wear it more than once.)

Suddenly, gurgling broke out on the baby monitor Jac knew that this was how it started; cute little babbling noises which would soon erupt into a full blown crying tantrum. She also knew what he was after: breast milk. Whilst Jonny stayed with Emma, Jac got up and went up to her bedroom, which was where Max had been sleeping for his first few months of life so that they were closer to him in the night to check on him.

"Sshhh." Jac whispered repeatedly as she picked up Max and cradled him in her arms. Jac grabbed a baby blue muslin cloth and headed downstairs so she could join her husband and daughter again. The screamed stopped as soon he was in his mothers arms but the way that he was puckering his lips told Jac that if he did get fed, he wouldn't be quiet for long.

Jac was sitting next to Emma and Jonny was the other side of her on the sofa. Emma had finished her list (which was an A4 page long with two columns) with Jonny so Jac settled down to feed Max. Jac and Jonny were happy to let Emma have a long list this year to make up for all of the previous Christmases that she had missed. And they could easily afford all the gifts that she wanted with Jac's wages so it wasn't a problem. Once Max was happily being fed whilst cuddling his muslin cloth, Emma asked a question:  
"Daddy, where's my nans and grandads?" Emma asked. Jac's head shot up and she and Jonny shared a sympathetic look for one another. Emma obviously asked Jonny because Jac was busy breastfeeding Max.  
"Why do you ask that?" Jonny asked as he tried to put on a smile.  
"Because everyone at school was talking about their family coming round. They said both their Nans and Grandads come round every year for christmas and they stay over for a few days." Emma explained.

"Right well. You don't have any, because all four of your grandparents... They died before you were born." Jonny lied. In a way, with his parents, it was true. But not for Jac's parents. She didn't know where here dad had gone after he left her mum, and she knew her mum was probably still alive after the kidney she gave her. But Jonny knew Jac so well, that he knew it wouldn't upset her to say that they were dead.

"Oh. When?" Emma asked. Jonny knew she was too young to understand that the topic was upsetting for them, himself more than Jac.  
"When we we're little. We were both 12." Jonny stated. It was twelve when both of them were put into care, when their parents departed in one way or another. But for Jonny, it only lasted three years because once Rosie, his older sister, finished university and got a stable job as a midwife, Jonny was looked after by Rosie because she was earning enough money to support them and she was lucky enough to get the hours 8:30am-3pm so she could drop of and pick Jonny up from school.

"But who looked after you?" Emma asked worriedly.  
"Well after my sister got a job, she looked after me." Jonny stated.  
"Who? Rosie? The one who got me hermione's wand?" Emma asked as she smiled. 5 months on and she still played with it most days.  
"Yeah that's her." Jonny replied.  
"But what about you?" Emma asked as she looked at Jac.  
"I was put into a care home. You know where we've taken you to work before and we call social services to come and look after children?" Jac asked.  
"Yes."  
"Well they came to look after me and I was put into a home with other children." Jac stated. She was successfully managing to hold her tears back.  
"Oh." Was all Emma could reply. As she did, Max had finished and Jac pulled her shirt back up and wiped Max's mouth with the cloth.

"I think it's bed time for you two." Jonny stated as Jac stood up with Max in his arms. "But it's mummy's turn to tuck you in so I'll take my little man." Jonny joked as Jac handed him Max.

* * *

"Night night." Jac whispered as she pecked Emma on the forehead who was tucked in under her pink duvet.  
"Mummy?"  
"Yes sweetheart."  
"Can you get me some more pads please?" Emma mumbled.  
"Daddy went shopping today, why didn't you ask him?" Jac asked, she had been trying to get Emma to see that Jonny could deal with these sorts of things as well as her. Emma shrugged and fidgeted under her bedcover.  
"I'll get some tomorrow. Go to sleep now." Jac said quietly as she turned off the light and headed down stairs.

Jonny had already settled down Max in his cot and Jac sat next to him on the sofa.  
"Right, what will you be asking Santa for?" Jonny joked. But he really wanted to know what Jac wanted for christmas.  
"Haha." Jac replied sarcastically.  
"Fine, aren't you going to ask me what I want for christmas?" Jonny whined quietly so he didn't disturb his children upstairs.  
"No, I already know what I'm going to get you." Jac replied.  
"Can you give me a hint?" Jonny pleaded.  
"It costs money." Jac replied as she got up to clean the kitchen. She said this to discard any of Jonny's ideas about a sexual fireworks display. They hadn't had sex since before the baby was born because it had only been four weeks since Jac had had her uterus removed and she wasn't supposed to have sex for at least 6-8 weeks. Though just because they didn't have sex didn't mean they weren't still intimate; they still cuddled on the sofa and snuggled up to each other in bed to keep warm.

Jac had left Jonny wondering what she was going to get him for christmas. He knew he was really a big kid but he couldn't help it. This was going to be the first proper christmas he had had in decades and if this christmas was going to be anywhere near as good as the last one he remembered with his parents, it would be amazing.

**I bet you can't (well you probably can) guess what Jac's going to get Jonny for christmas. If you do the ****_final_**** chapter will be dedicated to you, please review :) (Ps, the final chapter will not be the last one so I might say if someone got it right or not, but I won't say who until the final chapter. **

**Please review :) x**


	39. Chapter 39

**To the guest reviewer who said Jac's present might be the weeding, Jac and Jonny got married while she was pregnant with Max. I think it's in chapter 24 :) And somebody/ some people may or may not have guessed correctly, I'm not saying yet ;)**

2nd December, The next day 10am  
Jonny was sitting at the nurses station, updating patients files with their notes with Max in a thick, cushioned, black baby sling.  
"Jonny Mac you look ridiculous." Mo stated. He was a full grown man with a baby sling across his chest. You could only see Max's face if you peeked over the cover because he was snugly tucked in and being kept warm by Jonny; the hospital really needed to pay for heating because it was freezing.

"Maybe but this one need to be kept warm under Jac's orders so he's in several layers and he's stealing my body heat too while she's in theatre." Jonny joked. "Actually, I've been meaning to asked you something." Jonny stated as he spun around on his chair to face Mo who sat on the chair opposite him.  
"Shoot." Mo replied.

"Are you going to you Mum and Dad's for christmas this year?" Jonny asked. She hadn't gone last year because she told him she was ill.  
"Um, no." Mo replied. She knew she had to tell him why eventually.  
"Why?" Jonny asked, every year except for the last year she went to her parents for christmas.

"Apparently, God doesn't approve of surrogacy so my Mum won't speak to me any more. My dad's staying out of it but he won't talk to me either because mum won't let him talk to a blasphemer." Mo explained.  
"Is that why you didn't go last year?" Jonny asked.  
"Yep." Mo replied bluntly.  
"Why didn't you say?" Jonny asked sympathetically as he began rocking Max to get him to go to sleep. He wasn't crying he just kept on fidgeting.  
"Look I know it's a bit different but you don't like talking about you parents and I don't like talking about mine okay." Mo said.  
"Alright. I was going to ask if you wanted to come round the Maconie household for christmas?" Jonny suggested.

"Jonny, I don't want your pity. You never celebrate christmas." Mo stated.  
"No, Jac wants to this year. And I was going to invite you before you told me that, that's why I asked." Jonny stated. "Jac wants to have a proper family christmas and that includes you." He added.

"You sure she's not suffering from post traumatic stress disorder?" Mo joked.  
"Nope, she's serious. We're having a family christmas." Jonny smiled. "So are you coming?" He added.  
"Sure, I can't let my niece and nephew have their first christmas without their auntie to spruce things up! Get it? spruce? Becauses it's a tree-"  
"Yeah I get it mo. Will you just sleep for Gods sake!" Jonny said as he looked down at Max. "He won't stop fidgeting and he won't sleep." Jonny said to Mo.

"Hang on." Mo said as she quickly walked to Jac's office. She returned with a blue muslin cloth but she was only hanging it on one finger.  
"You know Jac uses that when she breast feeds." Jonny stated.  
"Why do you think I'm barely touching it?" Mo joked as she gave it to Jonny. "It'll probably smell like jac to Max." Mo added. Jonny put it in the sling with Max and Max grabbed on to it with both hands. He clenched his tiny fingers around it, brought it up to his chin and put the corner of it in his mouth.

"Yeah because he's fast asleep now!" Jonny snapped.  
"Wait a minute." Mo whispered as she peered down at Max. He laid with the corner of the blanket in his mouth and within seconds he closed his eyes. "Told you." Mo whispered as she grabbed a patient's file and went to check on them.

Jonny smirked as he looked down at Max who was now peacefully sleeping. Jonny gently teased the blanket out of Max's mouth but left it on top of him so that he didn't wake up; he didn't want him sleeping with a blanket in his mouth.

* * *

On the way out of theatre, Jac walked past Mo.  
"By the way, if Jonny tries to take credit for a Max being asleep, it was me not him." Mo stated and Jac nodded as she headed for Darwin.

* * *

"I can believe you're actually wearing that." Jac stated quietly as she nodded towards the sling. He was still sitting at the nurses station.  
"Well it got him asleep didn't it?" Jonny whispered.  
"How did you get him to sleep?" Jac asked, wondering if he would lie about it being him, not Mo.  
"I'm his Dad, it came naturally to me." Jonny said proudly. Jac smirked and shook her head, he was lying, but she walked away towards her office after looking at her son one last time before she decided that she should get on with some work.

* * *

**24th December, Christmas Eve 6pm**  
Emma had been waiting all day for Mo to come round. She knew she wasn't coming until the evening but she was so excited! Neither Jac nor Jonny were working that day so they had spent the day tidying the house. And while one of them was occupying Emma, the other one would be wrapping up presents.

Finally, the knock at the door that Emma had been waiting for came. She leapt off of the stairs and opened the door.  
"Emma, I told you not to open the door when one of us isn't there." Jonny shouted from the kitchen, though he knew is was almost definitely going to be Mo. He came in a joined the two by the front door.

"Thanks Jonny." Mo said as she chucked her suitcase at him. Mo quickly slammed the door behind herself. "It's flipping freezing out there." Mo stated. And she was correct, it was -7°c and for the first time in years, it really seemed like they were going to have a white christmas.

Although it was hard to tell because it was already dark outside, there were black clouds covering the night sky and puddles left over from rain in the last week had already frozen.

Luckily, the heating was working in their house so it wasn't cold at all. That said though, Jonny had and red and green christmas jumped on with matching socks.

"Jac, Mo's here." Jonny shouted up the stairs. Jac was just finishing off wrapping up Emma's many presents.  
"'Kay." Jac shouted back.

"I just need to go and tell Jac something about her patient." Mo lied as she headed upstairs. Leaving Jonny and Emma to go back into the kitchen. Jonny was waiting for the ginger bread men that he and his daughter had made together and Emma just wanted to decorate them.

Meanwhile Mo entered Jac's bedroom to find her closing the wardrobe door quickly.  
"Oh thank god I thought you were Emma." Jac huffed sad she let out a sigh of relief. "Did you bring it?" Jac asked. She was asking about Jonny's present because she knew that Jonny had been searching round the house for his presents. Once Jac had caught him standing on a chair checking the top of their wardrobe and he feigned innocence saying he was looking for his keys.

"Yeah it's in the car, I'll go and get it in a minute and I can leave it in my room for the night."

* * *

7pm, an hour later

Jac and Mo were sitting on the sofa watching TV whilst Emma and Jonny were decorating their ginger bread men. Mo had taken Jonny's present from Jac and hidden it in her room.

Jac was cradling Max and gently rocking him in her arms. He was wearing a red onesie with Ho!Ho!Ho! Written on it with a Santa hat keeping his head warm.

"I hope you've got plenty of supplies in case we get snowed in!" Mo joked as they watched the news. North England already had two foot of snow and it was forecast to move down south.  
"The sad thing is, we actually do. Jonny got a bit worried when we were shopping because he's been snowed in in Scotland before for weeks at a time and he wanted to be prepared. Max won't be needing nappies for the next six months." Jac remarked.

"Tadaaa!" Jonny shrilled as he entered the living room with a long rectangular tray with gingerbread men laid out on it iced as real people.  
"You may recognise some of them." Jonny stated as he bent down so that Jac and mo could see them. Emma stood besides Jonny looking very proud of herself.

Jac and Mo broke into smiles as they saw them, they had obviously been restricted to five colours; red, green, black, white and yellow. There was one of Jac with bright red icing for hair, two green eyes and a black thing round her neck which Jac assumed was meant to be a stethoscope. Jonny had black curly hair all over his face and Emma had given him two bright red feet which was probably meant to be his crocs.

Mo had black hair, black eyes and a stethoscope. Sacha and Elliot's had white hair, black eyes and a stethoscope each; they looked identical. Emma had done herself with red hair, similar to Jac's cookie with a small green christmas tree and yellow star on her body. And finally, a small oval shaped cookie which Jonny had made without the cutter. He had drawn a little circle in black with the basic facial features: two eyes a nose and a mouth. Jonny had drawn him wrapped in white blankets with his favourite yellow teddy on top.

"Wow, they're amazing!" Jac said.  
"Mm yeah they're great, they smell lovely as well." Mo agreed.  
"I iced all of them except Max; Daddy did that one." Emma stated happily.  
"Well you've certainly not got your cooking skills from your parents!" Mo joked.  
"I agree however she does have the same skill as me to make the kitchen look like a nuclear bomb's gone off in there." Jonny joked as he headed back with the cookies to clear up after his daughter.

"Don't we get to test one?" Jac shouted to Jonny.  
"Nope, dinner's nearly done." Jonny replied.

"Who's cooking christmas dinner tomorrow then?" Mo asked cautiously, she was aware of their lack of cooking skills.  
"Me." Jac admitted,  
"Do you want me to help? I've done it before." Mo asked kindly.  
"Yes please." Jac let out a sign of relief. At least if it went wrong, she could blame it on Mo. Max let out a little gurgle before he started crying.  
"Shhh, ssshhh." Jac said repeatedly as she tried to calm him down.

"He needs one of the muslin clothes." Jac stated as she slowly stood up and then walked out of the room.

"Can someone come and help me carry these out please?" Jonny shouted from the kitchen. Emma was sitting at the table because some of the dishes were hot or heavy. They were having lots of party food for dinner.

Mo got up and headed for the kitchen.  
"Wheres Jac?" Jonny asked as Mo took two plates off of him each with a pizza on.  
"She's gone upstairs to get a muslin cloth for Max." Mo stated.  
"He can't sleep without one of them. And it has to be one that Jac's used after breast feeding, if it's a clean one he still won't settle down." Jonny stated.  
"Nice." Mo said sarcastically.  
"I think it's quite cute." Jonny smiled as they got the plates and sauces from the kitchen.  
"Mm adorable." Jac said sarcastically as she came up behind them with a baby monitor.

"That was quick." Mo stated as they all sat down at the table.  
"If you give him a muslin cloth, he'll shut up instantly." Jac stated as she sat down next to Emma and opposite Jonny and Mo.  
"Are you sure you're not putting chloroform on it?" Mo joked.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Jac agreed. Jonny and mo looked at Jac worriedly. "I'm joking!" Jac protested. "I wouldn't actually do that." She stated as they tucked into dinner.

**Thanks for reading :) The next chapter will be the final chapter of 'Jac's new family'. I'll upload it when I get 430 reviews x (I know I'm greedy but I like- no sorry I love, reviews :D**


	40. Chapter 40

**Well done to mirrorsparkles1234 and Dr Jac Naylor, this final chapter is dedicated to you for getting the prediction of Jonny's gift right :)**

* * *

**25th December, Christmas Day**

At 7am, Jac and Jonny were woken by Emma climbing onto their bed and kneeling between the two of them.  
"Wake up, wake up!" Emma shouted as she shook both of their arms. Jonny woke up first because he was excited and he nudged Jac in the back to wake her up properly. To be honest he was surprised that Emma had left it until seven, although she had actually been awake for hours; she kept on waking up, then she'd try to get back to sleep again.

"Come on come on Santa's been!" Emma shrieked. Jac smiled, when Emma had gone to bed last night, her, Jonny and Mo had moved her presents downstairs and under the tree.

"Sssh, you'll wake-" Jonny was interrupted by Max who was beginning to cry. "Max." Jonny huffed as he got out of bed and tried to settle Max.  
"Sorry." Emma whispered. Jac sat up and ran her hand through her wavy hair.

"Give him the muslin cloth." Jac ordered Jonny to try and calm their little boy down.  
"I have. I think he's hungry." Jonny stated. Jac had gotten up at 3am to feed himself and Jonny had gotten up at 3:30am to change his nappy.

"Right pass him here, I'll feed him downstairs." Jac said as she got a clean muslin cloth from the pile on her draws and took Max off of Jonny.

* * *

Five minutes later, Jac was sat cross legged on the sofa feeding Max. Jonny was sat next to her and Mo was in the armchair.  
"Can I open them yet?" Emma asked as she bounced up and down.  
"Go on then, but go slowly. Once they're open you aren't getting any more." Jonny stated. And as expected, Emma went straight for the biggest wrapped box. She tried picking it up but it was too heavy so she clawed off the wrapping paper to reveal a brown cardboard box. Emma looked confused.

"Look at the sticker on the side." Jonny suggested. Emma got on her knees and looked at the label. It had a picture of a large trampoline with a net. Something which she had asked for but Jac said Santa couldn't fit on his sleigh.  
"But you said Santa couldn't give me a trampoline." Emma queried.  
"Check the label. It's from me and daddy." Jac replied.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the living room was plastered with wrapping paper. Jac had finished breastfeeding Max and she was still sat cross legged, cradling him. He was fast asleep cuddling the used muslin cloth. Emma had just unwrapped her last present; her first mobile phone, a Samsung galaxy young.

"Thank you so much." Emma said as she hugged Jonny and then carefully hugged Jac, as they avoided squishing Max.  
"Your welcome." Jonny smiled. "But it's only for phone calls and messages. No internet."  
"Okay." Emma agreed happily as she sat down and started playing with her new dolls.

"This is for you." Jonny said as he gave Jac a small square box. It looked like, and was a ring box. But they were already married, Jac thought. She opened it to reveal a silver ring with a Celtic pattern on it.  
"It was my Mum's." Jonny stated. "I've got my Dad's." Jonny added as he showed the recently added matching ring that was on the same finger as his wedding ring. They were both silver, though his dad's one had a Celtic pattern like his mum's.

"Jonny it's beautiful." Jac said quietly as he slipped it onto her finger next to her silver wedding ring with a real pink diamond in the middle of it. It fitted perfectly. Jac looked up at Mo who had joined Emma in playing. Jac handed Max to Jonny, got up and got a present from behind the armchair.  
"I checked there!" Jonny protested.  
"I know, I hid it there after you checked because I knew you wouldn't check it again." Jac stated. She placed the basket shaped, wrapped present in front of him and took Max off of him.

"Go on unwrap it, I'll be right back with your other present." Jac winked as she left the room with Max in here arms. Jonny unwrapped the present to reveal a dog's bed with a cushion at the bottom. On top of the cushion was everything you needed for a dog: food, treats, a lead, a brush, toys.

Jonny broke into a huge smile and as he looked up, Jac came round the corner, but instead of having Max in her arms, she had a tiny, sleepy golden retriever puppy with a red Santa hat on. Jac had put Max back to bed because it was still early.

"Surprise!" Jac joked as she put the puppy in front of Jonny on the sofa.  
"Oh my god!" Emma squealed as she knelt in front of the sofa and watched it's every move.  
"Merry christmas!" Jac smiled.  
"You are the best wife in the entire world! I love you!" Jonny said as he jumped off of the sofa and hugged Jac. He gave her a passionate kiss on the lips too.

"Eewww." Emma whined. Jonny pulled away from Jac and picked up the puppy in his arms.  
"What's her name?" Jonny asked as the puppy licked his chin.  
"His name." Jac corrected. "And he hasn't got one yet, it's your choice." Jac stated.  
"How about Jonny the second?" Jonny suggested.  
"It's your choice but the name has to get my approval first." Jac stated.  
"I wanna stroke him." Emma moaned and Jonny got onto his knees and put the dog on the floor. He watched it pad about on the carpet, then it began rolling in the wrapping paper which made them all laugh.

"I can't believe you got him a puppy." Mo joked as she and Jac stood side by side watching the dog make them all laugh.  
"Yeah well, it's what he wanted. He deserves to be happy." Jac stated.  
"You've made him happy Jac, not the puppy." Mo said kindly. Jac couldn't help but smile.

"That's why Mo kept on going up to her room. He's stayed in Mo's room last night." Jonny concluded as he stood up with the puppy in his arms.  
"Why else did you think I kept on going to my room?" Mo asked curiously.  
"I though you were on." Jonny admitted, he didn't need to explain further.

"I can't believe you didn't realise. He started barking and whining in the night." Mo laughed.  
"I knew all along." Jonny lied.  
"Yeah sure you did." Jac said sarcastically as she tickled the puppy under the chin.

"I think I will call him Jonny the second, well Jonny for short." He stated.  
"You are joking? Jonny I think that might be a bit confusing." Jac stated.  
"How?" Jonny asked.  
"Jonny needs a wee wee, Jonny's peed on the carpet, Jonny sit, Jonny's scared of fireworks." Jac joked. "I think that might get a bit confusing." She added.

"Alright then, how about... Rebel?"  
"No."  
"Cookie Monster?"  
"No."  
"Chewbacca?"  
"Oh now you're just being silly." Jac concluded.  
"How about... Sammy? He looks like a Sammy." Jonny said hopefully.  
"Sammy... I suppose if that's what you want then, this is Sammy Maconie." Jac stated.

"Hello Sammy, welcome to the family." Jonny smiled as he let the adorable puppy lick him on the nose.

Jac turned off the lights and headed for the back doors. She opened the curtains to let in some natural light and revealed that it was beginning to snow lightly, though it hadn't even begun to set yet.

"Can I make a snow man?" Emma asked excitedly as she ran up to the back doors.  
"Emma the snow hasn't settled yet. And it might not even settle at all." Jac said as she looked up at the black clouds. She then looked down at Emma's disappointed face. "But if it does settle you can make a snowman." Jac said kindly.

* * *

12:30pm  
Emma was sitting colouring in her Harry potter colouring book that Jonny's sister Rosie had sent her when she peered round to look out of the back doors. The snow had now crept to a foot deep and it was still snowing heavily.  
"Can I go and build a snowman yet?" Emma shouted throughout the house.  
"Yep." Jac and Jonny both replied. Jac was lying on the floor lifting Max above her and pulling faces making him laugh. Jonny was doing the same but with his new puppy Sammy and he was wearing a silly party hat from a cracker.

"Er no, dinner's nearly done." Mo shouted from the kitchen. Jac had helped mo cut up the vegetables but Mo had told Jac to leave her to it when they actually started cooking because to be honest, Jac was useless in the kitchen. Emma sulked and went back to her colouring books.

* * *

4:30pm  
The family had just finished clearing away after christmas dinner and dessert where Jonny had insisted that Sammy could have a bit of turkey. Mo had successfully cooked an amazing christmas dinner and Jac had successfully taken a christmas pudding out of the wrapper...

"Can we make a snowman now?" Emma asked as she fluttered her eyelids.  
"Go on then, but go and get something warm on, and put your welly boots on so your feet don't get wet." Jonny had to shout the last part because she had already begun running up the stairs.

"Come on, you two have got to come out as well." Jonny said as he put his coat on top of his christmas jumped and then he put his welly boots on and tucked his jeans into them.

"I don't want to leave Max in here alone." Jac said as she was cradling him in here arms.  
"Well bring him out then. Just go and put some extra layers on him." Jonny suggested. Jac went upstairs to dress Max. At least she would have an excuse for them to not throw snowballs at her.

Jac laid Max down on his changing table in his nursery. She put an extra pair of socks on, and his blue one piece coat which covered his feet and hands. She put a blue hat on his head and pulled his hood up over the top. Jac grabbed an extra hoodie and her shirt for herself and made her ways downstairs. Emma came bounding down after her.

"I said put some extra clothes on him not dress him up like he's about to go into space!" Jonny joked.  
"Says the guy with that hat on." Jac remarked. Jonny was wearing his thick Russian hat with side flaps on that done up under his chin.  
"Right, come on Sammy boy." Jonny said as he picked up Sammy who was still wearing his mini Santa hat.  
"Jonny he'll freeze out there." Mo stated. She too was wrapped up in a coat.

"No he won't, he'll love it. Won't you? Yes you will, yes you will!" Jonny said as he dangled Sammy by his underarms and pushed his nose up against his own.

Jac rolled her eyes and opened the door releasing Emma into the garden which was covered by at least two foot of snow; it was up to Emma's knees. Jonny ran out and put Sammy down in the snow, he began bounding about leaving paw mark trails.

Mo followed and Jac walked out slowly with Max in her arms so that she didn't fall over. The cold air hit them as soon as the exited the house. Jac balanced Max on here hip and made a snowball with her free hand from the snow on the table. She launched it and it hit Jonny in the back of the the neck which then fell down his coat and soaked his tshirt.  
"Jac!" Jonny shrieked as he made one to throw back at her.  
"It was Max!" Jac proclaimed. "And don't throw one at me." Jac ordered as she held Max out in front of her.

"Using your son as a shield that's low Mrs Maconie, very low." Jonny joked. Mo had already made another snowball and that one his Jonny square in the face.  
"Mo! What am I a bloody target board?" Jonny shrieked. He was then hit in the bum by one from Emma.

"What was that for?" Jonny asked Emma.  
"You swore." Emma stated.  
"Okay I might have deserved that one." Jonny admitted childishly.

* * *

After twenty minutes, Jonny and Mo had helped Emma to make her snowman. They had made a large ball for the bottom ball and Jonny had just lifted the middle ball on top of that one whilst Emma and mo made the third and final ball.  
"Right, I'm taking these two in." Jac stated as she balanced Max on her hip with one arm and picked up Sammy who was drenched from the snow falling on his back. Well, that and the fact that Jonny had been throwing snow balls at him which he tried to bite. "Do you three want a hot chocolate Once your finished?." Jac asked as she made her way slowly to the back door to avoid slipping over.

"Yes please."  
"Of course."  
"Yeah." They all replied. Jac walked in and kicked her shoes off. She put Sammy down on the floor and he shook water everywhere.  
"Nice." Jac said sarcastically to herself. She quickly made three hot chocolates, poured mini marshmallows into a bowl and put them on the table by the back door. Jac knocked on the door to signal that they were ready and because they had just finished putting a carrot in as a nose, all three came charging towards the door.

Jac quickly escaped to the living room and put the grinch DVD on and paused it right at the start.  
"Right, let's warm you up shall we?" Jac said as she took off Max's slightly wet coat from the falling snow and wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

Soon Jonny, mo and Emma had taken off their wet clothes and joined Jac on the sofa with their hot chocolates. Emma was sitting on Jonny's lap and they were all leaning on each other as they warmed up. Just as Jac was about to press play to watch the grinch, Max started crying.

"I think he's hungry." Jonny stated rather than suggested.  
"Really? I never would have guessed." Jac joked sarcastically as she unzipped her hoodie and unbuttoned her shirt.  
"I'll go and get a muslin cloth. I'll be right back." Jonny said as he lifted Emma off of his lap.

He soon returned, gave Jac the blue cloth and sat back down with Emma on his lap. Jac pressed play and the film begun which occupied the others so she could breastfeed her son.

* * *

9pm  
Mo had just gone to bed after a long day. Jac had ran Emma a bath where she used her bath fizzers that she got for christmas. Now, Emma was tucked up in bed and Jac had just joined Jonny in bed. Max was fast asleep in his cot in the far corner of their bedroom and Sammy was curled up in his basket at the foot of their bed.  
"This is the best christmas I've ever had." Jonny stated, leaving Jac to smile.  
"Me too... But I bet I can make it even better." Jac said seductivley as she climbed on top of him. "I love you so much." She added.  
"Are you sure you're ready?" Jonny asked. They hadn't had sex since before she had had the baby and definitely not since the hysterectomy.  
"I'm sure." Jac whispered as she leant in for a passionate kiss as they embraced into a night of a spectacular fireworks display.

**The end of 'Jac's new family.'**

**Thank you so much for reading this fic and thanks for all of the reviews. In return of writing this fic, I ask that you please review this last chapter and let me know what you think of the whole fanfic. This has got over 17,000 views! Again, thank you, and please review :)**

**A/N please check out my new holby fic which I said would be up in a week or two but I've decided to put it up now :) It's called Duke of Edinburgh expedition, bronze.**


End file.
